


Forbidden

by Vicleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/M, Family, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Multi, Older Characters, Post-Season/Series Finale, Queen Daenerys, R Plus L Equals J, Slow Burn, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen Restoration, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleesi/pseuds/Vicleesi
Summary: Jon and Daenerys, the last Targaryen, reign together seventeen years over the Seven Kingdoms. With their twin son and daughter, Prince Rhaegar and the Princess Lyanna, about to turn eighteen, it is time for the monarchs to forge alliances between their children and the great houses of Westeros through their marriages, ensuring the continuation of the Targaryen dynasty on the Iron Throne. However, the sons of monarchs can go on unexpected directions, undermining the harmony of their parents' relationship and the kingdom itself.





	1. The Court

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523610) by LadyStargaryen. 

** _~ The Royal Family ~_ **

**AEGON TARGARYEN,** Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, Roars and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, secretly raised by his uncle Eddard Stark, named Jon Snow before the revelation of his origin.

Known as Winterfell Bastard, Lord Snow, the White Wolf, King of the North, now

Aegon VI, still called Jon by his inner circle. Married to Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt, Queen and Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms with him.

A forty-year-old man, serious, austere and honorable, with the appearance of the Starks. His dragon, Rhaegal, was killed in the war against the Others. He flies on Drogon when needed.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN,** First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, Roars and First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Sea of Grass, called the Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains. She sits on an obsidian throne beside her husband and governs with equal power the Seven Kingdoms. At thirty-nine, her Valyrian beauty still impresses those who see her. Flies constantly on Drogon.

**RHAEGAR TARGARYEN,** Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, about to officially become Dragonstone Prince. A youngster of seventeen, charismatic and disconcerting Valyrian beauty, with his platinum hair and vivid violet eyes. Always walks

accompanied by Blackfire, his sinister black giant wolf. Fly in Stormfire, a young and agile copper-colored dragon. Lyanna’s Twin Brother.

**LYANNA TARGARYEN,** Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, about to officially become Princess of Summerhall. A smart and young girl of seventeen-year-old, with long wavy black hair, like her father's, and with eyes predominantly gray, bursting with

Valyrian lilac. She owns a giant wolf with white hair and violet eyes. She flies in Khaleeth, a beautiful olive-scale dragon. Rhaegar Targaryen's twin sister.

* * *

** _~ The Little Council of Aegon VI and Daenerys I ~_ **

**TYRION LANNISTER - Hand of the** King, Lord Protector of the Western Lands. Married to Elena Westerling. Jaime Lannister and Diana Lannister's father.

**SAMWELL TARLY - Master of the Coin**,** Meadowland** Protector. Married to Gilly Tarly. Father of Sam, Jon, Dickon and Aemon Tarly.

**GREAT MASTER - Gerard**

**THE UNSULLIED COMMANDER - Gray Worm**

**SHIP MASTER - Davos Seaworth,** already aged; his son Jonas, in preparation for taking his place.

**MASTER OF WHISPERS - Arya Stark,** Lady of Storm’s End, married to Gendry Baratheon. Mother of Nymeria and Visenya.

**MASTER OF LAWS - Daemon Celtigar**

* * *

** _~ Protective Lords of the Territories and their families ~_ **

**THE NORTH**

Sansa Stark and Brandon Karstark. Children: Eddard Stark (9 years), Robb Stark (8 years), Brandon Stark (6 years), Rickon Stark (4 years), pregnant with their fifth son or daugther.

**THE VALE**

Harrold Arryn and Gena Royce. Children: Jason Arryn (19) and Arianna Arryn (20).

**RIVER LANDS**

Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. Children: Arthur Tully (18 years).

**STORM LANDS**

Gendry Baratheon and Arya Stark. Daughters: Nymeria (7 years), Visenya (6 years)

**WESTERN LANDS**

Tyrion Lannister and Elena Westerling. Children: Diana Lannister (16 years) and Jaime Lannister (12 years)

**HIGHGARDEN**

Samwell Tarly and Gilly Tarly. Children: Sam, Jon, Dickon, Aemon.

**DORNE**

Khal Haggo and his Khaleesi Mirra

* * *

** _~ The youth of the Court ~_ **

**SAM TARLY -** 22 years old, best friend of Prince Rhaegar. Called Little Sam.

**JON TARLY -** 18, young buck and disinterested in anything but women, parties and drinks.

**DICKON TARLY -** 17 years, King's squire, enchanted by cavalry.

**AEMON TARLY -** 16 years old, a shy young man given to reading.

**JAIME LANNISTER** \- 12 years old, squire and shadow of Prince Rhaegar.

**SARAH MANDERLY -** 16 years old, Princess Lyanna's maid.

**JANE ROSBY** \- 18 years old, Princess Lyanna's maid. Her closest friend.

**MELISSA REDWYNE -** 17 years old, Princess Lyanna's maid


	2. The Targaryen's

"Good morning, princess" Lyanna heard a soft voice invade her sleep and dreams.

She remained quiet. Still with her eyes closed. Awake, but contemplating in her imagination the images of the dream that had already dissipated in her mind.

A night sky. The most beautiful she has ever seen. With intense stars shining a violet glow to her. She still felt the thrill of the flight. And still shivered at the voice that called her name. A voice that called her name above the wind, which wanted something while she just stared at the violet stars. In the dream she had been reluctant to look where the voice came from. Lyanna felt fear as she tried to hold on to something roaring to break free from herself. But it was not strong enough. The voice has won. Always won. And when he turned his face to her, a strange sense of fullness invaded her. Until she heared good morning, princess.

What a strange dream. Whose voice was that? She didn't recognize it. Lyanna thought. Eyes still closed. Just a dream. It was just a dream. 

"Highness?" Lady Jane Rosby's voice, one of her ladies-in-waiting, called her again. A literal call to reality. She thought resignedly.

"Hmmm." Lyanna grumbled. "Good morning, Jane" she said still drowsy, hoarse, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

Together with Lady Jane some servants were already entering and scattering in her room, opening the heavy curtains that hid the sea view of Blackwater Bay, collecting and replacing things all over the place.

"Still sleepy? I see Your Highness kept reading until late..." Lady Jane observed, picking up two books that were mixed with the blankets on Lyanna's bed and handing them to one of the maidservants.

"I read as usual. You're waking me up early" Lyanna replied, sitting back grudgingly.

She always carried books to her room and always read them until her eyes could no longer stand open. And Jane knew that.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. It's still early, it's true. But your presence was requested at today's Little Council meeting, remember?" Lady Jane told her, a little embarrassed.

"I am" Lyanna said, still rubbing her burning eyes from the lack of rest. Or perhaps by the magical luminosity of the stars in her dream

"There is no way to forget. And believe me, I tried," she added, watching Jane give her a sympathetic look. It was not needed much effort to figure out which subject would be addressed at the Little Council meeting that morning. Not with her birthday coming up.

"Come on, Lys. Time to wake up," said Lyanna, touching the large white-haired wolf lying on the floor beside her bed. Her wolf opened its violet eyes and looked at her. The color of those eyes made her think of the dream once more. Lyanna startled the remembrance "Don't look at me like that, young lady. It's not even a bathing day for you today," she said, getting a lick from Lys. And they won't even try to get you a husband. She thought, sighing hopelessly. Lys shivered in disgust, as if it had heard her thoughts. Lyanna gave her a small smile. Exactly, Lys.

Lyanna braced herself for the meeting with her parents and the Little Council in silence, not giving a single word during the bath, even though the water is not heated as it should. She also did not opine on the costume she would like to wear, nor on how her hair should be braid, leaving it all to Jane.

When she finally left her quarters for the fateful meeting she was expected to attend, accompanied only by Jane, her wolf and by two Unsullied guards Lyanna felt strangely filled with contradictory feelings.

She stared at the bustling corridors, at the court members bowing and giving false smiles to her.

That’s the reason she never hid from anyone her preference for the company of her wolf, books and dragon.

The social life in the court, did not matter or please her. Yes, she knew her obligations as Princess of The Seven Kingdoms. She knew what was expected of her. She knew she should be nice and kind to her ladies-in-waiting. She knew she should build links

with the noble and try to help her parents. Strong bonds that would come in handy for the Kingdom in times of need.

But she had never liked falsehoods. 

It was very unpolitical, as her mother sometimes reminded her, and good Jane too. Even her other companions they represented a little martyrdom of coexistence for her.

Jane was the only one who was sweet and true. And of all of them, she was also the only one who came from a less important house. Not that it bothers her. But it showed how much she couldn't relate to thinking politically. Either I liked someone, or I didn't like it. And Jane she was a great girl. A year older than her. With a kind face that was dear to many there, even though she didn't have that much beauty.

Maybe that's why they got along so well. It was something they had in common. Jane had honey-colored eyes and light brown hair, which she itself classified as ungracious. Lyanna could say the same about herself. Of your black hair. She had pulled her father.

She was a dark-haired, northern-faced Targaryen, not astonished as her twin brother, who had pulled at the characteristics of the blood of the Old Valyria. But that didn't bother her either. Not really. Even when she heard some nasty comments about her appearance, such as the ones made by Melissa Redwyne. Her other companion, who now joined her and Jane, on their long drive through Maegor Fortress.

Melissa was beautiful. And snob on an equal scale. I was the same age as her. Seventeen years. She had an impressive red hair and ferocious green eyes, always walking richly dressed, as if she were the royal princess of the castle. All thanks to the fortune of her home, the famous Redwyne, owners of the second largest fleet in the kingdom and merchants of the best wines of Westeros.

Lady Melissa always walked with Lady Sarah in pursuit. Sarah Manderly. Another Lyanna companion. Sixteen years, dark hair, blue eyes. Kind of silly and gossipy, but not mean as Melissa.

And Lyanna was forced to circulate always surrounded by this group of people. Jane, Melissa, Sarah. At the very least. And the constant presence of the guards, but it didn't bother her much.

Thinking about the boring details of her routine and how she hated it was what was arousing mixed feelings in her that morning. Because even though she didn't like the court very much, she still didn't want to leave. I always knew that day would come. That one day she would marry and no longer live there, with the father she loved so much, the mother she admired so much, her brother.

She would miss them so much. Even her two little annoying cousins, she would miss, Nymeria and Visenya , daughters of her aunt Arya. Of them and so many other things. She would miss the largest library in the kingdom at her disposal. The best places to read and hide from the world and all that disturbed her. 

But she had a duty to fulfill. As she crossed the throne room in the company of her small group of “friends”, Lyanna looked at the two empty thrones, resigning themselves to their fate. The two thrones helped her remember who she needed to be. The throne that marked the rise of her powerful house. Symbol of the restoration of Targaryen House. Symbol of victory against the Others. Symbol of the woman sitting on it.

She owed it to Targaryen House. To her parents. To all the suffering and blood already shed.

Sadly, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, not until she heard with a small start the voice that greeted her.

"Good morning, sister" Lyanna heard her brother's cheerful voice rising from behind her, her eyes glittering like two amethysts.

"You were also called!" Rhaegar said, with a bit of irony and a big smile for her, kissing her cheek briefly and then bending down to caress Lys, who always rubbed her brother's legs when she saw him.

Haunted wolf. One more that melts for him. She thought, seeing Lys close her eyes in pleasure as he received a scratch on her ear, licking Rhaegar's fingers. In the distance Blackfire seemed to look at everything with the same disdain. Her brother, like her, always walked in company of his wolf.

Standing some distance from the group, Lyanna looked into those red eyes that watched everything in a threatening and alert way. The wolf that walked in her brother's shadow was the size of a pony, much larger than her Lys and not sociable at all. Everyone in Red Keep was afraid of him. Even to her, the blood-eyed black wolf was sinister and unfriendly. Even Lys avoided approaching him.

"Good morning, m’ladies" the brother greeted her companions "You are splendid today!" He complimented, as he always did, always gallant.

"Good morning, Your Highness" Jane, Melissa, and Sarah said in unison, all bowing to their brother's figure, each in his own form.

Serene Jane, Sarah with a silly smile, looking at Rhaegar from head to toe and Melissa with the greedy look that always came when she was next to the crown prince.

Lyanna was used to the reaction of any girl, noble or not, to her brother's beauty. It was always the same thing.

Flushed cheeks, looking too shy, giggles. Giggles. It was pathetic. And she would usually pretend to not notice it. " I'm following with my sister here, miladys, " his brother said, dismissing his ladies-in-waiting. Lyanna felt some relief from being free from Melissa and Sarah. But the relief was short lived. She and Rhaegar continued walking side by side, accompanied by their wolves and close behind by her guards. In the purest silence. A thoughtful and uncomfortable silence. They both knew what lay ahead.

"You're nicer than usual today, sister" Rhaegar said after a few minutes, noting that her sister's gray eyes looked like storm clouds.

"Why do you think that?" Lyanna asked, rather sharply, seeing that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"You never answered my good morning..." he explained, staring at her. Nothing offended by his tone. Just scanning his sister's face, clearly probing her mood.

"Sorry," Lyanna said grudgingly. "Good morning, brother" she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes or show her tongue. Not that this day will have anything good. She thought. Seeing Rhaegar smiling.

"Is everyone in there already, Pat?" Lyanna heard Rhaegar asking one of the guards flanking the door of the Little Council when they finally reached it.

"Yes, my prince" the soldier replied, bowing his head quickly. The other opening the doors of the room for them to enter.

"I don't know how you can know everyone's name here..." Lyanna whispered to her brother, seeing the big table, just with the King, Queen and Hand sitting around.

"I ask. And once I find out, I use them. Simple as that" Rhaegar replied, in her same low tone, with his usual smug smile, giving her a wink.

"Finally! There they are” Lyanna heard her mother say, rising from her chair and walking toward them.

An uncommon and clearly nervous reaction.

Outside the walls of the Red Keep, this was the feared and powerful Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. But in the morning, in this room, Lyanna saw only her mother, walking with open arms to hug them, her eyes visibly apprehensive just confirmed his suspicions about that meeting.

"We were waiting for you," Daenerys said, kissing her children on the cheek.

Daenerys looked at her twins, at the two most precious things in her life, the two miracles that her and Jon had conceived together, feeling her emotions arise. They would always be her babies. But there was no way to ignore what she saw now. They had grown up .

They were now a man and a woman about to turn eighteen. About to become adults, even if her heart insisted on thinking in them like children. And his son had become a man. She repeated to herself. An extremely handsome man. With his eye’s light violet, silver hair like hers, short as she had used to cut since childhood.

The woman who married him would carry the weight not only of being his queen, but of living with an intensely desired man by other women, and she knew how hard it was, whether it was love or not. And she doubted there was any girl immune to the charms of Rhaegar. She had never seen a smile more dazzling than her son's. So, she believed that whoever was chosen she would probably fall in love with him.

Who wouldn't love to marry a kind, handsome, capable Crown Prince dear to all? Although she would probably have to deal with some infidelity, - she knew her son - the single nobles of the kingdom would line up to marry him. Daenerys still remembered her early years here at the Red Keep, how many girls had been sneaking up on Jon. All wanting to cast their charms upon the handsome young King who sat on the Iron Throne. And she recognized that her husband had never given trust for none of them. Different from her son.

She knew that Rhaegar had long been walking around sleeping with all the Red Fortress girls. In that matter, he didn’t act like his dad. Jon inspired confidence for his loyalty and seriousness. Rhaegar was naturally charismatic. He lived surrounded by friends. And I got what he wanted from everyone, including her. People just couldn't say no to him.

But it wasn't the son that worried her. She was looking at Lyanna and her heart was pounding. Her daughter had also become a beautiful woman. With her skin so white and hair so black that the contrast between them was rare to see around. Her eyes were impressive too.

A mixture of her violet and Jon's gray. Gray prevailed, but when one looked closer the violet streaks glowed. But the beauty of her and those eyes was hard to appreciate. You had to be very close to see the violet and gray scratches mixed. Or even to see how her hair shone in its own way. And getting closer to her was the hardest thing. Her daughter had always been closed. Too closed.

The twins were always so transparent in their personalities. Cheerful, active, full of friends, Rhaegar liked things common to his age. On the other hand, Lyanna she had always been reserved. The girl was awkwardly intelligent, spoke several languages, knew the stories of all kings, living with her face tucked behind book after book from an early age, as if something in the real world drove her to take refuge in the stories she read. Or as if the real world were simply irrelevant, uninteresting.

Rhaegar lived smiling. Lyanna just smiled widely at Jon. Sometimes for her too, it was true. And to her brother. And no one else. Despite realizing she got along with Lady Jane Rosby, there was no one else. And that worried her. Apart from these people, her daughter lived in the company of her wolf or flying her dragon. She seemed to like animals and books more than people, except for her father.

It was for both that she was really apprehensive. For the suffering it would be to see them having to separate. Father and daughter. 

They were too attached. Similar.

"Children, sit down. We need to talk with you" Jon said, pointing to two empty chairs. Daenerys saw the veiled affliction in the eyes of her husband. The suffering he was trying to hide from everyone but not unnoticed by her.

"In a few months Your Highness will turn eighteen. We were talking about the celebrations for the name day of the Prince and Princess" Tyrion began, his voice cheerful, "We'll have a big tournament, of course. It is an important date. After all, they will be reaching adulthood. We are thinking of a ball too..." continued the Hand, looking at his King and then back to the Prince and to the Princess.

"And what are we here for?" Rhaegar interrupted, observing the way his father looked at his sister and already imagining the subject that would be treated.

"You both must choose who to marry. It's time..." Daenerys said, analyzing the expression of her children, sitting at Jon's side and seeing her husband clenching his hand tightly in reaction to her words.

Daenerys sighed. And watched the reactions of the others. Rhaegar looked calm, staring at everyone with a determined expression. And Lyanna, well, her daughter showed nothing. Always closed and solemn, just like her father.

"Actually, it's past time... allow me to say, my Queen. The prince, at least, should already be married and with a son. We need to secure the line of succession" Tyrion said, his tone urgent.

"We discussed this two years ago, Tyrion. What has been decided has been decided" said Jon. At the time he had not supported the idea of marrying Lyanna at sixteen. Daenerys said that if her daughter would not marry at sixteen, Rhaegar could not be obliged either. Each one of them wanting to preserve their favorite son longer.

Jon had agreed and the matter had been postponed. Rhaegar was his heir, when he married, he would stay with them, but Lyanna would have to leave, to set up her family and get heirs to her husband, far from home, far from her parents. And the idea of not being able to see her little girl every day tore his heart apart. Even though his eyes made it clear that she was no longer his girl, but a beautiful woman, he couldn't not think of her as a woman.

"I know, my king. But now is the time. And we all agree on that. Thank the gods," Tyrion said. "And before you ask me again my Prince, you are here, because we'd like to look at some House names too - said Tyrion, with a bright smile that no one else shared."

"We don't want to impose a name on either of them," Daenerys added, taking Jon's hand, looking at her husband and wishing that their children could marry someone they really loved, as it had been with her, even though she knew it would be difficult.

"But we have some that we consider appropriate..." Tyrion said, opening a scroll full of notes "Let's start with the suitors to our Prince's wife" the Hand said, settling in his chair and clearing his throat.

"Lady Arianna Arryn. Daughter of the Lord Protector of the Valley. She's 20 years old. Black hair and eyes. They say it's reasonably pretty..." Tyrion began to say, looking around the table, "It would be a strategic choice. Currently the Iron Throne has good relations with the North, with the Riverlands, the Westernlands, and the Stormlands, but not the Vale" Tyrion mused, and with Dorne, he thought, but that was a matter for another time.

"The Lord of the Vale resented your Aunt Sansa's refusal of your marriage requests…" Daenerys added, containing a smile, looking from Jon to his son.

"I hear Lady Arianna is extremely shy. She barely speaks. My wife will be the future queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't want a seedling as queen. I need someone who has an opinion on things..." Rhaegar argued, his face calm, making Tyrion smile disappear. Everyone at the table was looking at him in surprise. Including his sister .

He would not have gone there without seeking his own information about the girls who would be considered suitable suitors for him.

If his father's Little Counsel thought he would leave such an important matter solely to others, they had no idea who he really was.

"She certainly has other talents, my Prince. They say she sew very well, for example. She may surprise you..." Tyrion said, trying to cheer up the prince.

"Great. A future King really should not walk in threadbare clothes. Surely it is essential that the future Queen can sew..." Rhaegar said, leaning back casually in his chair.

"Rhaegar..."Daenerys caught his son's attention with a warning tone that shouted: “Behave.”

"Mother, Lord Tyrion said you wanted to analyze the names with our participation.This is my participation. You can go to next, Lord Tyrion, - Rhaegar said, waving his hand at Tyrion and a lazy grin at his mother, who was shaking her head and trying to not laugh.

"Right, Your Highness. You're right, - Tyrion agreed, rummaging through the paper. "Well, considering that the Northern Protector has no daughter. There are no daughters of the Lords of Highgarden, Dorne, and Riverlands. And that your cousins, daughters of Lord Gendry and Arya Stark are only seven and six years old... The next candidate would be my own daughter, Diana Lannister" he said somewhat embarrassed "She's fifteen years old. She looks so much like my sister Cersei, which gives me nightmares. But as far as I know she's a good girl."

"Is she smart like you?" Rhaegar asked. "A smart queen would be a good thing, wouldn't it?" He completed, drumming his fingers on the table, looking at his father, mother, and out of the corner of his eye at his sister, long enough to see that she narrowed her eyes at him. a clear message: Do not abuse our father's patience.

He loved when she made that face. She was the same age as him, they had shared the same womb. But she always acted with that mature air, with that face that knew what was better than him, as if he were a fool. His sister was like their father. Would be too much to realize who he really was behind his easy smiles. His smiles didn’t mean anything And it was coming the time when they would all realize it.

"My Prince, I could not say. Diana grew up in Casterly Rock and we don't have much contact" Tyrion, he said, with some sadness. "I'd say she looks like a sweet girl. She reminds me of my late niece Myrcella too. But as for being smart..." Tyrion's marriage to Elena Westerling had been political, designed solely to resolve belligerent territory issues.

Their marriage was political and totally unhappy. He lives in the court with his youngest son, Jaime, a clever twelve-year-old boy who idolized Prince Rhaegar chased him up and down the Red Keep while his daughter lived with their mother. Far from the capital and him.

"Then find out. I want as a wife a woman with qualities. I don't care about sympathy, embroidery, paintings, if she sings like a nightingale, none of that. I want someone strong. Smart. That will help me in my duties. I don't want a decorative queen, I want someone who sit here, as my mother does, deciding the future of the kingdom with my father" Rhaegar said, looking at his parents and sister this time. Not joking anymore.

"Not every King had a Daenerys by his side Rhaegar..." Jon said, his voice harsh, positively surprised by the words of his son, yes, but feeling that he should warn him that women like the one he described are not found easily.

"I know. But I wish I had one like that" Rhaegar replied, looking at his mother and winking. And I will have.

"That's good son. You're right. Lord Tyrion will look for more suitors from the smaller houses. Someone who is perfect for you, - Daenerys said, glad to see how the dynamics of her marriage and the reign beside Jon influenced what her son wanted for himself.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll do that." Tyrion nodded. "Let's go to the names of the Princess's husband" Tyrion suggested, taking another paper "Fortunately we have more big house candidates for the princess" the Hand said.

"We have Sam Tarly, our Little Sam. Not Smaller now . Heir of the Highgarden. I do not need to describe him to you. The boy grew up with us" Tyrion said, stopping at the prince's surprised expression.

"Sam? My best friend, Sam?" Rhaegar asked, surprised, looking at his sister and father. The Tarly brothers had grown up with them at the Red Keep. And Rhaegar got along with all of them. Sam, the oldest, was his best friend and training buddy. He also liked Jon, Dickon, and even the youngest, Aemon. Still, he didn't want to see any of them married to his sister. Mostly Sam.

"Yes. He is 22 years old, he is the Heir of the Highgarden, the son of our Master of Coin, who happens to be the King's best friend" said Tyrion wondering if the closeness he thought would be a point in his favor would eventually turn out to be "In addition to the other Tarly boys, and gods, they are many , we also have Jason Arryn, the heir to the Vale. He is 19 years old and they say he is a very handsome boy. Good knight and swordsman. And lastly, from the big houses, we have Arthur Tully, son of Lord Edmure, heir of the Riverlands. As far as I know he likes to read, not as much as our princess, but seems to like more than most people. He's 18 and good looking" said Tyrion, fidgeting on paper and looking expectantly at Lyanna.

"Do you want to say something daughter? Have a question about them?" Daenerys said, looking from her to Jon. The two were annoyingly equals. They were silent, with the same face they preferred to be anywhere but there. Daenerys squeezed Jon's hand. She needed his help with that. Lyanna needed to get married. They were only four. Four Targaryens. Overall of them lay the mission of restoring the family name.

"Make your observations if you wish, as your brother did. We are here to listen to you and to facilitate your choice. It is your duty to the house Targaryen getting married. Restore the family tree of the family. But we want you to be happy. Marry a good man" Jon said reluctance, seeing Lyanna's blank gaze, which until then he had not said a single word.

Lyanna wanted to remind her father that any children she had would not be Targaryens. That they would carry the name of the house of their father and not hers. That this mission should fall solely on Rhaegar and not on her. That she didn't want to marry anyone. Never. Choosing one of them would never make her happy... and that she hated that she needs to serve as a breeder. But she said none of that. Looking at her father's worried countenance, at his gray hair tied back, at the wrinkles around his eyes, clear evidence of how much the kingdom weighed on his shoulders ... She loved him so much to be another problem for him. 

"I will marry whom they find most appropriate, Father" Lyanna answered, her voice cold, not letting any emotion slip away. Her feelings didn't matter. She would do her duty with the crown, and her parents. Daenerys, Jon, and Tyrion looked at each other. Rhaegar was looking at his sister seriously, his breath noisy.

"By the gods. Choose who the hell you want to marry, Lyanna." she marveled at her brother, annoyed. She looked at him without understanding that reaction. Let him embark on the search for the perfect queen. She would not criticize. She thought...

_I simply didn't have any intention to do the same._

"It's a very important choice, daughter. No one here will do it for you unless we are obliged" Daenerys said.

"Well, no one has to choose today. We thought the celebrations would be a good opportunity for you to see and take a closer look at these names and even other nobles who may appear" Tyrion concluded, looking at the twins.

"When the celebrations are over, we will meet again. And then you should tell us who you chose. And we will start the preparations" Jon said, unable to face his daughter.

"Do you want to marry us the same day too?" Rhaegar asked in a barely concealed mocking voice.

"This is serious, Rhaegar. Choose well." Jon said, sighing.

"I know dad. Do not worry. I promise I will choose the best candidate" Rhaegar said, facing his father.

"For the kingdom I hope"Tyrion says, smiling at the Prince.

"Of course, Lord Tyrion" Daenerys heard her son answering, his eyes shining. She knew that look. Rhaegar was with the expression he always had when he really wanted something. She hoped that glow was really related to choosing the best candidate for future queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but when her son spoke again, she thought it might be for something else.

"Can I compete in the tournament this time? - asked Rhaegar, looking at his father and mother.

"No. You know you can't play tournaments. We can't risk getting hurt" Daenerys said, answering the question from her son, seeing his features twitch in displeasure.

"I would like you to reconsider mother, please. I am a good spearman. My father knows that well. This prohibition is an overzealous part of you and… it keeps me from being a holy knight" Rhaegar argued.

"After you marry and have an heir, you can compete Prince" Tyrion said, trying to sort it out. "And being a holy knight. It's not that important... Your father has never been, and I doubt that anyone from Dorne beyond the Wall has not heard of his honor."

"But I'm not my father. Nor am I the sole heir to the throne. If something happened to me, my sister is right here to take my place" Rhaegar said, pointing at Lyanna.

"Don't insist, Rhaegar" Jon said gravely, ending the matter.

"But..." Rhaegar began when he felt his sister's hand squeezing his arm.

"Don't insist, you idiot" Rhaegar heard her say, under her breath, with a voice and an imperious expression, that only she could do.

"But what?" Jon asked, rubbing his forehead, showing his weariness at the subject.

"Nothing, dad. I get it" Rhaegar answered, feeling his sister's hand loosening his arm.

"Great. What else do we have to solve today Tyrion? Ask the other Council members to join at once" Jon asked, impatient.

"Of course, Your Grace" Tyrion said, motioning to an guard.

"Are we dismissed?" Rhaegar asked, not hiding how much he would like to be. He attended almost every meeting from the Little Council, since he was fourteen, by determination of his father. But many of them were deadly boring. He knew that when he was king, he would need to devote himself to the subjects discussed there. But now all he wanted was to train in the yard with Sam and his other friends until he couldn’t stand it no longer.

"No. Stay. Both" Jon said as the rest of the Little Council entered the room and took their seats.

Grand Maester Gerard, with his great chain of links rattling with every step he took. Lord Samwell Tarly, Master of Coin and old friend of the King. Jonas Seaworth, son of Lord Davos, officially still Master of the Ships, but lately bedridden, being replaced by son. Arya Stark, Master of Whispers, the King's first cousin, married to Lord Gendry Baratheon, currently living in court.

Daemon Celtigar, Master of Laws and Gray Worm, Master of War.

"Now that we're all here" Tyrion began to say. "We need to talk about two things. The first is the matter with Dorne. The question of the distant relatives of the Martell family branch ... Lady Stark, do we have any new information?"

"The suitors Martell are still looking for the Dornish lords for support. Even after so many years, they continue dissatisfied with the Iron Throne's decision to leave Dorne under the rule of the Dothraki. Khal Haggo's Khaleesi was almost attacked in Sunspear by the dornish. We're monitoring any support you get" Arya informed her, looking expectantly at the queen's reaction.

"I won't go back with my word to the Dothraki - Daenerys said irritably.

"No one is considering this, my Queen" Tyrion said quickly, looking at Jon.

"I don't want to deal with a Dornish rebellion. The people and financial cost would be incalculable. We need to find a peaceful way to resolve that" Jon said, his face grave.

"Let us do this, Your Grace" Tyrion assured him. Arya looked at him incredulously, not hiding that she thought the opposite.

"We have another serious problem to solve, Your Majesty," Sam said. "The conflict between the free cities is making itself felt on our side of the narrow sea. Pentos, Myr and Volantis are officially at war with each other. The city navies attack and sink any merchant ship that crosses them. Including the westerosis. We are already experiencing shortages of various items. The people are dissatisfied."

"We have received emissaries from the three cities, Your Majesties, - said Tyrion. - Each with a proposed alliance with the Iron Throne, with the objective of defeating the other two. The Pentoshi proposal is undoubtedly the most interesting of the three, but...The people of Pentos are responsible for this commercial confusion. They started it. There would be no honor in accepting an alliance with them,- Lord Celtigar interrupted, aware that this was always a point analyzed by the King.

"The Magisters of Myr are not far behind either, Lord Celtigar," said Grand Maester Gerard. "Nor those of Volantis. There is not one right side of this story. Just greed. It is a war for the rule of the Narrow Sea, the domain of the movement of goods."

"The Grand Maester is right" said Arya. "We must carefully examine the criteria of an alliance with any of them.

"We can't make any alliances with any of them," Lyanna said, interrupting the debate of the other members.

"Why not, princess? - Maester Gerard asked. Lyanna looked at her father and mother in a silent request for permission to give her opinion. They both seemed to want to hear what she had to say.

"Because if the Iron Throne accepts an alliance with any of them, the others will immediately become extremely hostile to the westerosis ships, not just occasionally hostile, as has been happening" Lyanna explained.

"And what do you suggest we do, daughter?" Jon asked, turning his full attention to her.

"This is not the first time it happens. At the time of King Jaehaerys I, the free cities went to war and he wanted to mediate a solution to the conflict when the situation became unsustainable. The Iron Throne must not let it reach this point. The people will suffer."

Let each city know that we were wanted by the others. Offer to mediate the conflict. And to be responsile of the terms of the agreement..." said Lyanna, feeling all eyes on her, but looking only at her father.

"And would we guarantee the terms like? I do not wish to cross the Narrow Sea with westerosis ships and men to bring them to death because of a war that is not ours," Jon said, expecting a response from the Council, but mainly from his daughter.

"This war is not ours. But it affects our kingdom. And it will affect more and more if we don't do something. The more blood is shed between the free city magisters, the harder it will be to get a peace deal. If one of the cities does not comply with the agreed terms, we'll have to send ships, no armies," said Lyanna, looking at her mother and brother.

"The terms will be guaranteed with Fire and Blood. The Iron Throne has three dragons at its disposal..." concluded Rhaegar, understanding the what his sister was proposing and seeing their mother nodding positively at the idea.

"I don't want to send my wife and two children either to secure the terms of peace," Jon said, scratching his beard, brooding over the idea.

"I don't think we have a better alternative, Dad," Lyanna said.

"What do you think?" Jon asked, looking at Tyrion and Sam Tarly.

"I think the solution presented by the princess has its merits. - It would be foolish to let this take great proportions. The violence in the seas and in the port cities has already increased," said Tyrion, looking at his King and then at the sharp-minded girl.

The dwarf was not surprised by her opinion, on the contrary, he had known her since childhood, and knew that the princess was much more than a beautiful face. He was absolutely charmed by her, in fact. To him Lyanna Targaryen had inherited the best of his parents. She was beautiful like her mother, though there is more of the North in her, and absurdly intelligent and cunning. A bit closed like her father, but with a more ingenious personality. And best of all, not as easily irritated as her mother. What Tyrion considered to be very important when it came to someone with a dragon.

He would miss the princess at court. They usually exchanged reading suggestions when they were in the royal library. And they always met. It was unfortunate to see a mind like hers having to dig into some castle to be a simple lady of someone. But that would be her fate, since the heir to the throne was her brother.

And about Prince Rhaegar, Tyrion had not yet been able to draw an entirely clear picture. The young prince was a good boy. He was sure of that. He was humorous, charismatic and very good with the sword, like his father. Very good at inspiring loyalty. But he found him slightly disinterested in the affairs of the throne, though the boy always did as he was asked. Like when it was decided that he should start attending Small Council meetings.

He always went, but often Tyrion observed that he clearly would rather be elsewhere. Sometimes he and the King thought the boy didn't even hear what they all said. But whenever asked about the matter under discussion, the Prince showed that they were wrong. He always knew what they were talking about and usually gave correct opinions if encouraged. He at least showed that he was not a fool.

Perhaps this sense of disengagement that Tyrion felt in him was because he compared him to his sister, who had nothing of the kind of habits a young girl would have. And young habits the Prince had to spare. Especially with the Palace girls, where Tyrion didn't scold him nor did he blame him, not for his appearance and position, though he had once talked to him about bastards. What seemed to have affected him, because until then there was no news of any, although it is not difficult to catch him kissing with some girl.

"If you all agree with Princess Lyanna's suggestion, take steps to do so" Jon said, looking proudly at his daughter. All the Council members agreed with the King's words and the meeting was adjourned. When only the four of them stayed, Daenerys watched Jon get up and walk to his daughter's seat, kissing her over the head.

"You are my treasure," the King said to Lyanna, smiling at her. "And no man in this world deserves you," Jon said while receiving a loving hug from Lyanna.

Dany noticed that someone else was also watching the scene between father and daughter carefully. Rhaegar. Jon had always melted into compliments to their daughter and rarely did the same for their son. As a mother, she always tried to make up for Jon's lack of words of affirmation to Rhaegar.

Jon had always been hard on him. Always thinking about the role that the he would have to perform one day. Never remembering that hat day had not yet come. She understood. But she worried too.

"Rhaegar, come here" Dany called, walking arm in arm with him to the door of the little council room, both of them being hit by a gentle sea breeze - You're precious to your father too, you know that, don't you? It's like this because he doesn't stop to think that your sister will soon have to leave here. And that will make him very sad. They are so alike... so attached...

"You don't have to justify anything, Mom. I honestly don't mind," he said, still staring at Jon and Lyanna talking further away.

Dany breathed a sigh of relief. There was no hurt or envy in his words.

"Lya is my pride too. I understand they are more attached. I think it's normal. They have each other, just as I have you. I know our dad will be sad about her leaving..." Dany heard him say.

She smoothed her son's handsome face with a smile warmed by his words. They were a curious family. She and Rhaegar really had a special connection. How Jon and Lyanna had theirs. But she loved her two children equally. And she was proud of the respect between them. Although they were very different, they were always concerned and good with each other, despite their quarrels and occasional fightings. And that was everything a mother could wish for.

"We will all be sad. This place won't be the same without he…" Dany said, sighing, receiving a warm hug from her son.

"Yeah ... What will be of us without this grumpy creature roaming around with her face in a book?" Rhaegar joked, receiving a pat from his mother, who seemed undecided between laughing or not.

"Your sister isn't grumpy, don't talk like that..." Dany scolded, sniffling.

"She is sometimes," Rhaegar said, whispering, looking at Lyanna talking enthusiastically to her father, very probably dumping all possible and imaginable historical information from the role of Jaehaerys I's.

"Sometimes... just a little..." Daenerys acknowledged softly, also looking at her husband and daughter "But I'll miss her very much anyway," Dany said, sniffling once more.

"Me too," Rhaegar said, kissing his mother head as his sister's gray gaze met his, giving him a small smile of understanding.

But that smile didn't reach her eyes.


	3. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany discuss about the future. Jon is sad.  
Rhaegar and Lyanna go out. There is a lot of mud in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here I'm with a new chapter! I hope you guys like it.  
If there is any grammar error, pls let me know! I'll be correcting it. (English is not my first language so :P)

* * *

“Jon?” Dany called for her husband, entering the most private part of their room. She hadn’t seen him after the Small Council Meeting. And when he didn't show up for dinner she had been worried. Until she was told that the King had already went to their chamber.

“I'm here,” he answered, his tired voice coming from the other room. “Where are you... why are you so dirty?” Dany asked as she crossed the door to find her husband taking off his clothes, helped by a young boy “Leave us alone” Dany told the boy who bowed to her and the King and hurried out “_Is that mud?” _Dany asked, taking over the servant's duties and helping her husband get rid of the black leather he wore.

"Yes, it_'s mud,_ " Jon replied, seeming to be far away.

"Where have you been for the rest of the day?" Dany asked, her voice quiet, freeing him from the top of his garments and admiring her husband's physical complexion.

Almost twenty years had passed since the first time she had seen him like this, after they almost dying beyond the wall. The first time she'd seen his unbelievable scars. She would never forget the impact of that vision. The pain and wonder that it had caused her. And now, so many years later they were still there. They had stopped being red and thick, and had received the company of many others. Not so deep, not so cruel and final, but still blood marks that he was always willing to shed.

Dany stroked those marks unconsciously whenever they were like this. And never tired of admiring the stiffness of Jon's muscles, even though he was already forty. They were no longer young, but the time had been generous with them. Other than a few wrinkles in the corner of his eye and his hair and beard full of white hair, he hadn’t changed. In her eyes he was even more beautiful. He could still make her heart flutter.

“I heard the supply to the city's main well was in trouble. I have finished going to see for myself ...” Jon explained, sitting down, getting rid of his boots.

"And did the King himself have to dive into the well?" Daenerys asked, starting to pull the straps off her clothes too, loving to see her husband for a moment stop what he was doing and look at her.

A quick gleam crossed Jon's gaze as he silently rose and returned the favor Dany had done to him, helping him undress.

“I didn't _dive_. But I had my guards help dig, while more men were requested.” He stopped for a moment “The well only collapsed more and was definitely clogged. I couldn't stand just being useless. Anyway, it looks like the water was no longer good. I heard the people complaining that it was rotten...” Jon explained, stepping into the large, light stone tub filled with warm water to its edge.

“That explains why you stink like that...” Dany said with a slight smile, wrinkling his nose and getting into the tub. Despite the huge space, she placed herself right behind her husband.

“I am?” Jon asked, his voice still distracted. Dany knew well why.

"_Quite a lot_ " she answered, taking a sponge and rubbing his back, seeing him relax muscles “But I can take it.”

"Hmmm ..." he murmured, leaning his head against her. Closing his eyes while feeling she is wetting his hair "I shouldn't smell that bad though," Jon said, caressing her legs. Dany let out a low giggle and kissed the back of her husband's neck. A true proof of love. _He was stinking, yes._

“I will need to appoint someone reliable to closely monitor the reform of that well. Last year we released gold for an improvement on it. And from what I saw there, it wasn't done. I heard a lot of dissatisfaction where I've been” - he kept talking, upset about it. Dany knew that her husband reacted rigorously in situations of embezzlement of money.

“Let Rhaegar take care of it... he needs to be distracted too. Something is worrying. Maybe the wedding… I'm not sure” Dany suggested, rubbing Jon's shoulders.

"He didn't seem worried at all this morning," Jon said, shaking his head.

“But he is. You didn't see him tonight. I saw it in his eyes. He can smile, mock and play. But I know our son. Delegate it to him. Rhaegar is intelligent and capable. He likes the poor areas of the city. Loves to hang around with friends. He cares about people; you _know_ _of that_. It’ll be good for him to have something to deal with._.._” Dany commented, seeing Jon squint at her, a mute understanding passing. from one to the other.

She knew her husband well. When he was worried about something out of his reach to be resolved, his reaction was just that. Search for something that he _could solve._

“Worried about our daughter?” Dany asked, now rubbing his arms.

He didn't answer right away. Dany waited quietly, continuing to sponge his body, down his neck and chest until he was ready to speak, giving him time to organize your ideas, your feelings.

"I don't like the options she has," Jon finally said with a heavy sigh.

“_Don't like the options? _Jon ... Little Sam is a good man. We have known him since he was a little boy. You and Samwell would have grandchildren in common...” Dany asked, "_Dip to get the foam off,_ " she said, and he obeyed.

"He's a good boy," Jon said as he surfaced, running his hands through his hair and face “But I know whose blood runs in his veins. He is the son of Craster...”

"_Jon_…" Dany said alertly, grabbing a brush to untangle his hair.

“Don't talk like that... Sam and Gilly would be hurt.”

"I do not wish to offend Sam and Gilly, but you have not met Craster. You didn't see how he treated his wives, who were his own daughters... I don't know if I want a grandson with the blood of that man…” Jon said, sounding distressed.

Dany knew this was fear speaking for Jon. He was not that kind of person. He didn't judge children by their parents. Blood or not. But she didn't scold him anymore, it was good that he could get his fears out.

“_Well_... There's the boy Tully. I liked knowing that he likes to read... He would work with her...” Dany mentioned appreciating how her husband was tilting his head back naturally, looking for contact with her shoulder.

"S_on of a Frey_. Robb would turn in the grave. Besides, I don't really like the his father,” Jon objected.

“The Arryn boy, then. They say he's very beautiful. Marrying a handsome man has its perks,” Dany said, giving him a teasing kiss on the neck, but waiting to see which defect he would fix for that suitor.

"What if he cheats on her? What if he makes her suffer? _Worse... what_ if he's aggressive? She will... will be so far from us. Of me. I can't defend her,” Jon said, sad and worried

"My love... you seem determined to find a defect for any suitor,” Dany said, scolding him subtly.

"Maybe," he admitted, raising his hand to his eyes, as he did when he was tired. “For me no man in the world deserves her.”

"But still... there are good men out there." And sometimes a Targaryen is lucky and is visited by a…” Dany said, obviously referring to their first meeting.

"After all I've seen, it seems to me that bad men are the majority… I suffer by just thinking what can happen to my girl ... I don't know if I can deliver her to a man Dany... No, I know if I can’t make it...” Jon’s voice trailed off as he said those last words. Daenerys hugged him harder.

"She's not a little girl anymore, my love. Nor a simple helpless maiden. She is daughter of Aegon VI and Daenerys Born of the Storm. No one will mistreat her. She is a Targaryen princess. She has her own dragon and wolf to protect her. No man will lift a finger against her.” Daenerys spoke confidently, trying to calm his fears.

"I don't know.... Even though she's not an ordinary girl... Still I'm afraid. I don't want her to suffer. I don't want her to be unhappy,” Jon said.

“When she makes her choice, we'll both make it clear to our future son-in-law what it will happen to him if he makes her unhappy or ill-treated,” Dany said, taking her husband's face and looking into his eyes “We will make fire and blood rain upon his house, upon all who carry her name until only ashes remain if something happens to her.”

"And when we are no longer here to defend her?" Jon asked, still distressed.

They would not be eternal. And by the gods, he already felt old and tired most days.

"She will still be the King's only sister. Rhaegar adores her, and he is also saddened by her departure. If you had talked more with him, you would have noticed that too. He will always take care of her. I have no doubt,” Dany said comfortingly.

"Looks like you noticed a lot of things this morning..." Jon muttered under his breath.

“_Of course_. I was tense. Got my eyes on you. And in Rhaegar. And in Lyanna. Ready to support or help any of you,” Dany said. “You and Rhaegar are easy to read, at least. However, our daughter... What did you talk about in the end?”

“Nothing more. She was giving me more details of the conciliator role than Jaehaerys I exercised. That's all,” Jon said. “Why?”

“_Well Rhaegar said_...” Dany laughed “You need to stop being so hard on him. You compliments Lyanna too much and always demands more from him without any word of encouragement” Dany took the opportunity to mention. _Once again. _It had already been the subject of countless conversations and fights between the two of them over the years.

Dany found Jon too strict with Rhaegar. And Jon found her too compassionate. But she didn't want to fight over it. Not that day. Not when she knew her husband needed comfort.

"He'll be King someday. I need to demand him. I would not have been a good father nor a good king if I don't prepare him for what awaits him. _To be better. _Better than me. Better than you _and he can be_” Jon justified himself.

“I know. _I know. _I do not want to fight. I know your motives and you know my objections. Just remember... it's not being easy for him either, all right? He understands what you are feeling... your connection with Lyanna. And I see that he truly is not jealous... but I don't want to let him doubt your love for him... that he is less important," Dany said, holding his face.

“I love my son. He cannot doubt it. My white hair is grew more because of all the things he has been up to since he was a child than of Kingdom problems…”Jon said, slightly annoyed “I'd die for him. I would kill anyone who tried to harm him without doubt...” He completed softly, sighing “But you know that Rhaegar needs a pulse firm. That boy is... he doesn't have much respect for the rules. And he gets everything he wants, especially from his mother.” Jon looked at her smiling “And in the matter of marriage... he won't go away. He will stay here with us. While my little girl ... _she goes_...”

"I know what you're feeling," Dany interrupted him. "And I still see her as my little girl. My smart girl. But she is no longer that. She is already a woman… She needs to follow the natural way of life. _And give us grandchildren. _Little smart guys, as she is.” Dany continued, watching Jon twist his face at the word grandsons.

"Rhaegar can fill this castle with children, and the way he is, he probably will… I want my girl here with me, close to my eyes” Jon said softly, knowing full well that was not possible, and his wife was right “I... I love her so much. Gods why is this so difficult? I now live with every moment of her childhood in my head, wishing I could go back in time or stop it.”

"Then let her have the same. Let her feel the movement of a child in her womb. Let her love someone, a son, how we love her,” Dany said, seeing her husband's eyes shining with the tears he tried not to shed.

"Will that make her happy? Is that what she wants? Marry? Have children?” Jon wondered.

"She won't let anyone get close to her, Jon." So we get this feeling that she doesn't want that. Even if initially it is due to duty, who knows in this period of celebrations won’t she meet someone who can arouse something in her? Only the Seven know how much our girl needs to get out of that library,” Dany argued, felt Jon nod his head in agreement.

“In time... we'll get used to it. We are already facing worse things...” She said, shedding her own tears “_Look at us_ . We became two old whiners.”

Jon was torn from his own sadness upon hearing his wife's sniff. He turned to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I know we will," he said, kissing her lips and pulling her into his lap. His queen. His love. His fortress.

* * *

Lyanna had not been able to sleep well. But nothing that a night visit to the library doesn't help. In fact, just walking down those aisles, touching the books and the shelves, already was enough to make her calm.

She had searched for something that would completely absorb her mind, taking the subject off the marriage of its meaning. And had done with a little book in High Valirian, _Stories_ _of a Slave Trader,_ who told the story of a ruthless slave trader who had fallen in love with one of his _slaves _and changed his whole view of the world.

The story was very good. Slavery was a theme closely associated with her mother and that always piqued her interest. After all, she was very proud to be a daughter of the Breaker of Chains.

She read everything she saw about the ancient Slave Bay, now Dragon's Bay, since her mother still closely follows everything that goes on there.

Whenever the ancient masters tried to resume the infamous trade, the Dragon Queen ordered her Unsullied to restore order. Lyanna remembered well that five years ago, even the them could not resolve the Masters rebellion against the Council in Meeren.

When she got the news, Lyanna saw her mother go out furiously to ride Drogon. And be contained by her father. She and Rhaegar and the whole castle heard the ugly fight that followed. That day she wondered how two people as different as them could love each other and be happy.

In the end her mother did what she wanted. A month went by, leaving everyone worried. Her brother wanted to go with his dragon after her, his father forbade him. And when he tried to sneak away, Lyanna tugged at his hair and woke the whole castle to stop him.

Rhaegar was grounded and didn’t talk to her for days. But she didn't shake. He didn’t have enough experience to cross the Narrow Sea on a dragon and engage in war. He would end up dying and she couldn't let that happen. But all was forgiven and forgotten when the queen finally appeared in the skies of the Red Keep with Drogon. Rhaegar was so happy with his mother's arrival that he grabbed her hand. as they waited for her to land within the confines of the Keep. She never forgot how much he trembled.

Their father didn't wait outside as they stayed. Lyanna saw him for a few seconds contemplating Drogon's sight of the Fortress's hollow windows and then entering. She thought they would continue fighting. But the next day, she saw her father and mother having breakfast and knew everything was normal. _They are different. But they love each other. _She had thought again.

Now the day had barely begun and there she was again. Wandering, looking at the shelves, looking for something else to read when she caught a glimmer of silver through the next corridor. And she would recognize any small part of that hair wherever it went.

_What is he doing here? _She wondered without stopping. Sighing louder than she intended.

“Already here, sister?” Rhaegar's voice came from behind her, seconds later, teasing her.

“_Yes_. And you, what are you doing here? Are you lost?” Lyanna replied, not turning to see him, continuing her walk down the corridor. She was not there for it. Not even Rhaegar's, the only one she tolerated.

"Amazingly, _no_. I really wanted to come here” he replied “But I can’t find what I'm looking for. Maybe you can help me...” Rhaegar asked, rightly. Realizing that she was not in a good mood. _Lately, she never was._

“_What do you want?” his _sister asked impatiently, turning at once, seeing him interrupt her steps so as not to bump into her.

_Lots of things, Lya_. Rhaegar thought, noticing that she had heavy dark circles under her eyes. Someone here didn't sleep well.

“_A map_. From the wells and aqueducts of The Red Keep... It seems that the main well isn’t working. And that someone disappeared with money from a work that should have been done... Our father literally knocked me out of bed before the sun came up to take care of it,” he explained.

Rhaegar, containing a yawn. _He wasn't the only one who hadn't slept well there. And he thought that_ _the reason should have been_.

"Hmmm ... Talk to Maester Byron, he'll help you," Lyanna said, mentioning the young Maester who looked after the Royal Library.

“He's not in his office. Why do you think I'm running alone between these shelves?” Rhaegar said, looking bored “I bet you know where they are. You live so much here. Who must know how far the lost volumes of the indecent Mushroom stories are?" he said, even seeing that she wasn't having it. He could not resist. It was easy to piss her off.

Lyanna was not very expressive with most people. Always very contained about what she was thinking or feeling. A little less with him and his parents. Rhaegar knew that a few looks and smiles only his father received. But he had also noticed that she had a facial expression that she would only make for him. It was a slight frown, accompanied by a glare. slightly narrowed, arms crossed, lips that contained themselves not to laugh and ready to fight.

Just as she did now. He loved to tease her just to see that face.

"Baelor the Blessed has burned them._ So, no_. I don't know where the volumes with the Mushroom stories are” Lyanna replied, narrowing her eyes at her brother

"But I'll take you to the maps, since the subject seems important," she said turning her back again and out into the right aisle, with Rhaegar after her.

"_Thank you, Your Highness_. It will save my day,” Rhaegar said as he followed her, watching her walk with deep intimacy between those hundreds of narrow corridors, turning into a side to side without warning, in a way that left him disoriented. That was a damn maze.

Nowhere else in the Red Keep did she walk like that. Relaxed. With hands free. Touching the shelves and books as she passed them, as if she was greeting old friends. Rhaegar watched quietly, seeing that she did it without not even notice. Finding it cute and keeping it to himself. 

"It's probably somewhere around here," she said finally, entering a aisle with more widely spaced shelves, filled with large rolls of parchment, the largest and most wide that Rhaegar had ever seen.

"I thought you would know exactly _which_ one I am looking for," Rhaegar said scratching his head, looking down at it all.

"_Wrong_" Lyanna said. "But I'll help you find it," she said, rolling over her eyes and earning a grateful smile from her brother.

"Hold the ladder for me," she ordered, pulling the ladder that slid all the way down the shelf “Let's start from the top.” Rhaegar still thought of saying something witty, but obeyed quietly, watching her suspend the hem of her robes to climb the narrow wooden steps and then release them at once when she reached the height she wanted, the fabric sliding slightly on his face. A small price for not looking away from the brief glimpse of his sister's legs, as a true gentleman would have done. _Not that he had seen anything but her calves. But still._

"Take this one," Lyanna said, slapping the parchment roll hard on her brother's head.

“Still sleeping?” She scolded, seeing that he seemed to be thinking far away.

“No!” Rhaegar exclaimed, putting his hand to his head “You are such a sweet thing” He said taking the scroll she handed him. But his complaint was only protocolary. It would have been more vehement if he wasn't doing something, he knew he shouldn't do. He thought to himself. _Looking at his sister's legs ..._

Baelor the Blessed One had his reasons for arresting his. _Not that he would get to that much. He had never liked Baelor very much._

"Go lay on that table," Lyanna said, ignoring his complaint pointing to the table full of paper weights at the end of the corridor.

“Aren't you going to fall?” He asked, genuinely concerned, still holding the ladder.

"I may not be trained like you, but I guarantee my legs are strong enough” she said impatiently, handing him more scrolls and looking back at her to the shelf. "I know," Rhaegar said softly to himself. _I just saw a part of them. _Thought.

Minutes later, after opening some scrolls, they had found exactly what he needed. A map with the precarious supply system of the capital. Wells, cisterns, aqueducts.

“Thank you, sister. It will help me a lot,” he said, rolling the parchment and placing it under the arm.

"You're not thinking of going around with this, are you?" Lyanna said, widening her eyes and taking the scroll.

“I am. Why?” Rhaegar said, taking the scroll back from her hands.

“Have a copy made and leave the original stored here. You might damage it” she explained, speaking the obvious. The scroll was very old and there was no other.

“I don't have time for this, Lya. Our father want it solved as soon as possible. Thousands of people are without water,” Rhaegar pointed out. “I have to make a copy tonight or when I get back, but I need to leave now, and I will take it with me.”

“_No way_!” Lyanna said horrified, taking the scroll again and the hugging protectively.

"If you're so worried about this old piece of paper, then come with me” Rhaegar said, leaving no doubt that he would take the scroll with him.

“Where exactly?” Lyanna asked, stepping back.

“We are going to the well. Where else would it be?” Rhaegar said, seeing her face getting even more resolute.

“_I will not go_. _And the scroll won't either. _It is centennial and you want to walk with it around. Take it to a well! With mud and water everywhere. _No way!” _ Lyanna he said firmly.

"You were looking for something to distract yourself, weren't you? I can see it through your eyes that your little head is full” he said, touching his forefinger to his forehead over and over “There are many more things to see and live off the pages of your books little sister...” Rhaegar continued, approaching her and watching her back a little “Come with me, ride a little through your city, see the world outside, and protect your beloved scroll,” he invited, taking it one last time from her hands.

"Meet me in half an hour in the outer courtyard." I'll have your horse saddled” Rhaegar said, taking a few steps back, still facing her, waiting for the protests. 

“Ah._.. sister_...” he said, turning his head, as he turned to another corridor “Better change your clothes. Use a dragon mount. Or anything with pants and boots underneath... Because, you're right... We'll be surrounded by mud and water everywhere” he said, seeing her make _that expression again_.

The one that was just for him.

* * *

"What are we waiting for, my prince?" - Rhaegar heard his friend Sam Tarly saying, mounted on horseback just as he already was. Not only was he and Sam standing there waiting. But also, Sam's other brother Jon and his squire, the boy Jaime, son of Lord Tyrion. Dickon was never with them during the day. He was the King's squire and his personal shadow.

"We are waiting for the Guardian to arrive..." Rhaegar said, lifting the scroll even though he knew no one would understand. He kept looking at the patio doors. _Why is she taking so long? _He wondered. _No. She’ll come. The scroll will make her come._

“_Guardian?” _Jon Tarly repeated. "Is that a boring new post from the Citadel?" he asked, smiling.

Rhaegar smiled too but said nothing, because the Guardian herself had just appeared through the doors, all eyes turning to her.

Dressed in black dragon riding clothes as he had suggested, with the long hair braided. He saw his sister walk up to him, holding a kind of hollow cylinder, with a long leather strap connecting each end.

"_Princess_ " they all said, bowing their heads as she approached. Sam straightened his stance quickly, a move that did not go unnoticed by Rhaegar.

"Good morning, boys," Lyanna told the others. "_The scroll_?" She asked with her hand extended to Rhaegar, stopping beside his horse.

"_You took too long_ " he observed, handing the roll to her, who immediately put it on inside the cylinder, by capping it and running the leather strap over its head so that it was hanging on her back like an arrow quiver would look like “Where did you get that?” Rhaegar wanted to know, motioning to bring his sister's horse.

“_I had it done_. That's why I took so long,”she explained, with a smug look at him.

"Good, guardian_,_" he complimented, smiling.

"_Flatterer,_ " Lyanna answered, watching Sam Tarly jump off his horse to receive her horse from the hands of one of the royal stable's servants.

He checked the saddle and stirrups, making sure everything was safe, as he had done before. But on that day, everything seemed a little awkward after the conversation that she had had about her wedding claimants.

"Thanks, Sam," Lyanna said as he stopped the horse in front of her. She climbed fast, alone, not wanting to be helped by him or anyone else.

"At your service, Your Highness," Sam replied with a shy smile, looking at her for a moment then turning back to his mount once more.

Lyanna took a deep breath. That was weird. She had known Sam since she always. And she liked him. He and his brother have always been great friends. But she had never imagined that one day he could be her husband. That one day... that it would be with him that she would...

Lyanna blushed with shame just thinking about it. She shook her head slightly, settling on the horse as she caught her eyes.

Rhaegar nailed at her_. And on Sam_. And from one to the other.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister, Sam," Rhaegar told his friend, who bowed his head him.

Rhaegar's words and expression were sincerely grateful. But Lyanna could have sworn that she saw a sense of discomfort pervade her brother's gaze. He would find it strange that his best friend would turn into his brother in law?

“Weren't you in a hurry?” She asked Rhaegar, drawing his attention.

“I still am. _Come on,_” Rhaegar answered, spurring his mount through the walls of the fortress.

As they rode in a group through the streets of the capital, her brother isolated himself ahead with two guards, one on either side. Lyanna was right behind, flanked by Sam and Jon Tarly. Jaime completed the group, followed by three more guards.

The sun was high when she began to hear his name being shouted by the people where passed. Rhaegar was very popular and dear to the people since childhood. He was a master at making people feel special and noticed. Like now. As he waved tirelessly to the crowd.

He was what she would never be. Political and charismatic. _Rhaegar and his bright smiles_. His smile would convince everyone to do whatever he wanted. Maybe their father was the only one exception. And whatever the smile didn't solve, a slight frown on his forehead would resolve. Because when he wished, there was iron in her brother's eyes too. A determination that even she was beginning to suspect no one else could break. Not even their father.

The shouts of greeting began to grow louder as they neared the poorest part of the capital. They were people asking for things. Help. Clothes. Food. Angry women shouting indecent things. No one seemed to notice him and Lyanna watched everything in silence. The coins Rhaegar had handed over, the smiles he handed out, the requests that the guard seemed to take down.

He was the most popular person in their family. That was unquestionable. Their Father was admired. Their mother too. Although she thought she was more feared than admired. But it was Rhaegar that people loved. Not that she would admit it to him. Rhaegar was already too full of himself without her doing it.

The prince's horse slowed until she realized he was riding beside her, and without leaving the eyes and waves of the crowd, he said: "You should try to smile at them, _sister_, it's your people too." The smile on the Targaryen prince's face was undoubtedly charming and charismatic, so the young girls sighed on the streets as they passed.

"You already do that very well for both of us, brother, maybe next time when I don't worry about protecting a century-old scroll?” Lyanna retorted with an acid tone in her voice, Rhaegar smiled as he shook his head. Trying to make Lyanna nice was one of the hardest missions. But he wasn't giving up.

When they finally reached the great pit, a stone hole in the center of several alleys, all descended from their horses and although Sam stood beside her, Rhaegar came up faster to help her down from her mount. Lyanna accepted without protesting. There was mud everywhere. She didn't want to fall.

“Sam, bring the clerk here. I need to talk to him” her brother told his friend as soon as she set it firmly on the floor, his hands loosening her waist.

Lyanna watched a cluster of people swaying small pieces of paper on the hand, collected by Rhaegar's guards.

“What are the pieces of paper?” She asked curiously.

“More requests. The coins run out fast. They ask someone who is literate to write their requests, their names, where they live...” Rhaegar explained, looking at the well and the men.

"And what do you do with them?" Lyanna asked. _They were many. Countless. Only the gods would know how many things, how much gold it would take to serve them_.

"I attend to everyone _at some point_ . They get in a line, let's say. Sam helps me make a screening of the most urgent things,” Rhaegar said.“_Jon! See why the damn servant __is taking so long_!” He shouted over Lyanna's horse, still holding his bridle.

"Every time you go out, it’s like this I suppose," she said, covering her ear to his scream. He observed and only gave him a cretin smile." It must be quite a crowd" Lyanna observed.

“Yes. And I go out almost every day. I insist you should try the same, by the way” Rhaegar suggested, handing the animal over to a guard and walking with Lyanna through the muddy, tired of waiting.

“Why would I do that?” Lyanna countered “You will rule this city. Not me.” she added, acknowledging her brother's efforts.

_If she took care of the city, the people there, it would be just one more thing to abandon, to_ _leave behind._

"You never know tomorrow, Lya. You may well end up reigning over these people...” she heard Rhaegar talking, a shiver running through her body, but she managed to disguise it.

"I might as well slip into that damn mud and break my neck..." he kept saying.

"_It won't happen,_" Lyanna said, with unwavering firmness. "Neither our father nor our mother, neither Stormfire nor her weird wolf nor I would let anything happen to you” Lyanna continued “If you slip I pull you by the hair before it hurts your pretty face. I'm good at stopping you from messing up, _I have always been._

"I am... lucky to have you by my side," Rhaegar said, his gaze glowing on her, earning a reluctant smile from his sister.

_She was unbearably good. In many ways. And not making good use of it was a_ g_reat stupidity_. And he was thinking of saying just that to her when Sam and Jon returned without the person in charge of repairing that mess, calling for him. Rhaegar was reluctant to look away from his sister's face, but he could not ignore the call for long.

"Come on," was all he said, reaching for her “We need to find a place to your precious scroll ” he teased, pushing their way through the mud and the workers who passed coordinately buckets and buckets of mud and rubble putrid over a long line.

The servant is gone. No one could tell where the man was. Rhaegar talked with some underlings and named another among them, to continue the work. He visited the nearest well, asking more than necessary for his sister to open and close the blessed scroll so that he could look at something. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. She had been strangely silent after their strange conversation as soon as they had got there. She didn't comment or complain even as mud spattered to her clothes.

Rhaegar didn't like that. She would rather deal with her sister's sharp tongue than with that expression that showed nothing.

Three hours later they were leaving for the Red Keep, dirty and exhausted, when a woman started screaming for his name. _Prince! Our good prince! My daughter!_

_Look at my daughter_! The woman was screaming, now kneeling before his horse, in danger of being trampled on. The guards jumped off their horses and lifted her up, but Rhaegar raised his hand and asked to let her get closer.

“What is your name?” He asked the ragged, scared woman.

"Gillian, my prince," she answered, crying. Lyanna approached her mount with her brother, curious. The people were too. There was already a small crowd around them.

“What do I have to look at in your daughter Gillian?” Rhaegar asked, his voice kind, looking at the baby the woman had in her arms.

“She is sick. I don't know what else to do,Your Highness. I have no more money to buy no herbs... _please... please...”_ she said lifting the girl, who now began to cry. "_I don't want her to die. She is all I have... please Your Highness!”_

Rhaegar looked at Lyanna, now there beside him, seeing that his sister watched it with pity for the woman and the baby.

"Your Princess will decide how we can help you," Rhaegar said loudly and pointed at Lyanna that widened her eyes at him and the woman. They stared at each other for a while. Until he hears her firm voice saying:

"Guard," she called. "Take this woman and her daughter to the Grand Maester. Tell him

treat and medicate her,” Lyanna said, seeing the woman's surprised eyes on her. Neither she nor none of the people had recognized her so far. Which was understandable. She didn't have the unmistakable silver hair and violet eyes of the Targaryens, nor did she usually go around town.

"_Princess,_ " the woman said, dropping to the floor again _._ "_Thank you. Thank you. May the Seven_ _bless_ her,” she said through more tears.

"Go with this man," Lyanna said, jumping off her horse and lifting the woman. “It'll be fine,” she said, feeling her brother's eyes on her from the top of her mount. _Much_ _pleased with herself_ Lyanna took a deep breath and accepted Sam's help in returning to her horse. 

“_Why did you do that?”_ Lyanna questioned her brother as soon as he got off his horse, walking toward him as if about to hit his head once more. Rhaegar stepped back and took a deep breath. He didn't expect that reaction.

“Because we need to have the people by our side. If we can't solve their problems, then we are not needed…” Rhaegar explained, scratching his hair.

"Do you that so they wil like you then? And decide to get me involved...” she returned.

_Angry. She was very angry. I didn't want that. Not now. Couldn't he notice?_

“_From us_, little sister. For them to like us all. You are part of this royal family too, _like it or not_” he corrected her. _“I saw_ how you looked at her. You did well.” he said. Their guards and their friends had moved away.

"_Don't get me involved,_ " was all she said through her teeth.

“Why not?” Rhaegar wanted to know.

“Because I do not want!” Lyanna replied, tightening her arms at her side, holding on to the urge to push her brother away from that smug look.

“Unlike all the people in this realm, _I have no obligation to do as you command or_ w_ant, Rhaegar!”_

“All right. Great indeed!” Rhaegar said, approaching her sister's face. “At least you opened your mouth to say you don't want something. _You should try this out more __times_” he had barely finished saying that and she had already left, stepping hard inside their home.

Jon, Sam, and Jaime approached him again in silence now that she was gone.

“Problems?” Sam asked him cautiously, accompanying the princess with his eyes until she disappears.

“The usual, Sam. The usual. The smartest person in this castle insists on being...” _dumb, hardheaded, blind_. The words stuck in Rhaegar's throat. "Want to know? Let's have a drink!” Rhaegar said, shaking Jon Tarly by the shoulders, who already had a broad and wanton smile on his face.

“Now you called me to a job that I really know how to do well!” Jon said with a broad smile grateful for the prince's proposal.

"Don't you think it's a little early, my Prince?" Asked Sam, seriously, always responsible.

“What I think is that we've worked hard for a day and deserve some time off” Rhaegar said hitting his best friend's shoulder “Come on, my friends! _Let's attack the royal winery!”_


	4. Blood of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna is still annoyed. Rhaegar too, but not for the same reason.  
In the end they make peace (?)

The first thing Lyanna did upon entering the castle, even though she was tired and dirty, was ask for Maester Byron scribes of the royal library _a_ detailed copy of the blessed scroll she held in her hands.

It didn't matter if they were busy, if they had more important things to do. Her orders were very clear. _They should start immediately_. She would not submit to that again, another day with Rhaegar around town. _No way_.

Maester Byron seemed to understand the urgency of her request as he hurried off.

Maybe she had been too hard on the Maester, because of the anger she was feeling _about Rhaegar_ and his games. From that stupid attempt to make her the ideal princess, when she wasn't and never would be. 

_“Who does he think he is?” She_ huffed, frustrated, out loud, talking to herself.

Thinking about it, she had taken her anger in who didn't deserve it, Lyanna left the library with a twinge of guilt. 

Thanks to her _dear_ brother, she now had a responsibility to the child she had helped and even though she would never admit it to him, she was worried. 

“It is extremely important that the girl is treated with priority” emphasized Lyanna, the child looked very bad.

"As your highness wishes," said the Grand Maester, who looked surprised.

Maester Byron had stayed, though she was sure the motives had been different. 

The old man assured her that he would take care of the child. Lyanna grunted in thanks and stomped down the tower staircase, walking to Maegor Fortress, wondering how much she needed to clean herself. She needed the silence and peace of her chamber; she didn’t want to see anyone's face for a few hours until her head has cooled.

_I need to read something. Something good and hard that makes me forget this day. _She thought as she walked. She even had something in mind already. A treatise on styles and calculations of buildings from different corners of Westeros and Essos. _Perfect._

Thinking about it, how much reading would occupy her thoughts, suddenly she was calmer. She wanted to ride Khaleeth and fly to Summerhall and be alone there, away from everything.

_Summerhall. _

Lyanna closed her eyes for a moment thinking of the peace of the old palace. Targaryen Summer Holidays. A place once tragically marked, but now rebuilt. And that would be hers officially very soon. Just like Dragonstone would be Rhaegar’s. No one would take Summerhall from her. She would never need to abandon it. It would be hers for the rest of her life. Even if she were living in the castle of her future husband. She would have a place to go when she wanted to. _A place of hers_. And that was somehow a great consolation.

But until that day came, she had a tumultuous life in the Red Keep. 

Hers and Rhaegar's rooms occupied the opposite ends of one floor, at part of the Fortress Adjacent to them were accommodations for Lyanna's ladies and Rhaegar, in this case, _all_ Tarly boys. And right in the middle was a common room, not very large, smaller than the Queen's room below, but comfortable enough to receive a group of twenty or thirty people.

Lyanna had never used it. The space was practically Rhaegar and his friends to drink and do whatever they wanted for hours at a time, as she had already seen. _But not_ _that day_. Not so early. Because when Lyanna came to the wing reserved for her and her brother, and heard the commotion from the hall, it made her feel an immediate twinge of discomfort cross her head. And the twinge only intensified when she heard laughter. _Guffaws. _Reaction to Jon Tarly's voice telling what seemed to be a dirty joke. 

_What else can come out of his mouth? _

Lyanna had no answers to her rhetorical question. But she knew one thing. It upset any prospect she had of _peace. _That is why she stopped facing the closed doors of the hall, taking a deep breath and bumping into Blackfire.

The huge wolf, black as a sinister night, stared at her with those unblinking red eyes. Lyanna swallowed hard. 

_Damn wolf. You know you put fear on everybody in this castle._

"Get out of my way, Black," she said, still angry.

The wolf barely moved and she could have sworn he was narrowing his eyes at her and smelling her.

"I won't kill him if that's what you fear." _Not really, _Lyanna hissed at the wolf. But

Nothing happened. _No concessions from the animal _

_“_Black... I want to pass. _Please_” she said. And the wolf finally walked away, keeping guard, which only pissed her off more.

Lyanna opened the hall doors unceremoniously, without knocking. Rhaegar was sitting at the table in the background with his feet carelessly thrown over the rustic wood table. When he saw her, he quickly sat politely, but without letting go of the bottle of drink that he brought to his mouth with a smile on his face. His trademark. That damn smile that made Lyanna's blood boil from _rage. _She didn't know what her brother saw as so funny in the world to live showing his teeth.

Lyanna looked around and wondered how the hell they could ever get drunk so fast. Rhaegar's eyes were already bright with the effect of the drink. Jon, Sam and Dickon were the same way. _Sam_, the one who had the most sense there. 

Food was already scattered on the table and one of the court musicians was preparing his stringed instrument in a corner of the small room. All very well organized for a little private party. And the best. _Her_ ladies-in-waiting were already around. All three. 

_I see you, Jane. _

They stood up as soon as she burst into the room. Looking undecided between the guilt and the fun that surely the boys were providing. She crossed the room and walked to where her brother was. Jon, Sam and Dickon got up from the chairs, their Prince alone and scattered across the room. Jon Tarly laughed at Rhaegar's reaction to her presence without even disguising himself.

_Moron._

Lyanna thought and squinted at Sarah Manderly and Melissa Redwyne.

Sarah had rosy cheeks, sure effect of the wine she should have tasted, but Melissa looked quite controlled, always on her pedestal.

Lyanna knew very well why she was there. Melissa hated the Tarly boys. She despised them with all her arrogance. But whenever the boys got together and invited her, she would go. Even though there is an old quarrel there. The boys' father, Samwell, the King's longtime friend, had been humiliated by her father and uncle when she had visited the Redwine ancestral home in her youth before he was obliged to serve on the Night's Watch. 

They considered it a true humiliation that the one who had once been a chubby boy without talent were now their Overlord and trusted man of the King and the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. And Melissa made that very clear in every word and attitude directed at the Tarly brothers. But even so, she diligently endured them. Because of the grand prize, of course.

_Rhaegar._

Jon Tarly, who still laughed looking from her to Rhaegar, was the second of Samwell's and Gilly sons. He had been named after her father. But the Seven sometimes had a sense of black humor. The two Jon’s could not be more different, because unlike their father, _that_ _Jon_ was a real rascal.

Lyanna gave him a serious look that didn't need words to make it clear that it wasn’t time for giggles and immediately he swallowed the laugh. 

_Still have some sense._

Lyanna could easily hate him. Jon could always tease her. He was a mocking bastard. Yes, he was. But a _useful mocking bastard. Very useful_.

As it was now, when he chose to sit just as close to the redhead Lyanna almost smiled. But she was there to give a message. And would focus in giving it.

"You _came to join us, sister? Take a glass...” _Rhaegar said, grabbing a glass and

pouring wine into it. Lyanna narrowed her eyes at him, almost taking the glass just to drop its contents on his head. But she controlled herself.

"_No, brother,_ " she said, resting both hands on the table and leaning toward Rhaegar's face. He had the decency to cringe a little at her gaze, and she knew that this reaction was rare to see in her brother, it gave her even more audacity to say what she wanted

"I just came here to say I want peace for the rest of the day. Go look elsewhere for your stupid little party” Lyanna said in a voice of pure menace.

“If you asked with more graciously, I would might consider it" Rhaegar replied arrogantly." I think you're tired after this morning, but so am I. And my way of resting is this... So, join us, I insist!” Rhaegar teased, throwing his feet back on the table and leaning in the chair.

"I'd rather get into a fire" Lyanna snorted impatiently, wishing that chair would turn with him. Rhaegar smiled with amusement as he managed to provoke his sister even more.

“You look so tense sister. Trust me, nothing like good wine and a bit of music to improve your mood and relieve your tiredness. By the way, I think I already mentioned that you did very well this morning. _One more reason_. _It deserves a celebration_” Lyanna pretended to not listen to Rhaegar's sarcastic comments and sighed.

_Just like that hairy beast out there. He wants to challenge me._

She thought while staring at her brother, when she heard the musician pull a string from the instrument. The first chord of a song, no doubt.

"Don't even start " Lyanna told the man, pointing a finger at the musician while still staring at Rhaegar. The man dropped the instrument at once, startled by her command.

"Don't be so spoiled, Lyanna, by the gods. Why don't you go to the library a little? I promise by the time you get back from there you'll be done. You spend your days there...” Rhaegar suggested, putting his hands behind his head, in the laziest pose.

Melissa giggled when Rhaegar said that. Lyanna didn't dare to look back. She wouldn't give her that taste, but her eyes burned. And as she just continued to stare at her brother, perhaps he had noticed. Because suddenly he didn't smile anymore.

Pure ice had dominated his violet eyes.

Rhaegar frowned at Melissa, in the best style: _don't laugh at my sister. _

_I can._

_Not you. _

Lyanna watched. The witch looked embarrassed and apologetic to him. 

_Fake._

_False and sly._

Lyanna was screaming in her mind. Controlling herself not to really scream.

Deep down she knew her brother didn't like the girl. He might find her pretty, but he didn’t like the way she treated his friends. And it seemed that it extended also to her. 

_At least that._

Rhaegar didn't want her to leave. He didn't want his to isolate herself, to push people away. _Was she still angry for this morning? Because he was._ Because she's so hardheaded. For entering that way there, for being the only damn person capable to make him cringe. That's why he had teased her. Teasing her was always too easy. But he regretted the words he said as soon as he heard Melissa laughing at her.

That was enough to end any desire to continue to tease her. He would never accept anyone laughing at his sister. _Never. _If Melissa wanted to make fun of the Princess, of whom she was a companion, and _to whom_ _she should serve_, I would not be in front of him.

"I did not mean to disturb your rest," Rhaegar said, standing up serious. “Let's go down to the Queen's hall,” Rhaegar said, his voice calm, his gaze full of apologies to Lyanna.

Jon, Sam, and Dickon immediately got to their feet. Melissa and Sarah accompanied them, rising quickly, with the obvious intention of accompanying the Prince, but stopped when he raised his hand to them.

"Forgive me, but I'm going down with only the boys. You have heard your princess. She is tired. She may need your help” said Rhaegar, as polite as possible. The two ladies-in-waiting nodded. Jane was by now standing near Lyanna. Lyanna watched in silence. And for the second time, he wanted to smile, but kept it to himself.

Yes. _She didn’t need her ladies_, but he wouldn't let Melissa attend the party.

It was Melissa’s punishment.

She almost thanked her brother. _Almost. _But she did not. He just turned his back and left under Blackfire's watchful eye. She could have sworn the wolf had given her a knowing look. Of compassion even. Inexplicably his eyes burned. And his steps hurried towards the other room.

* * *

Lyanna didn't see her brother for the rest of the day. And declined the invitation to dinner in the Queen's salon that night, which made her father go to her room before retiring. She didn't mention anything about having accompanied Rhaegar through the streets of Kingslanding that morning, just assured her father that she was tired.

Jon's gray eyes, so much like hers, didn't seem to believe her. Jon had always had the ability to read his daughter, but he had not insisted

“I love you daughter. I may be your King, but I am mainly your father and you can count on me. Always. Don't forget that” he had told her, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead, followed by a pat on Lys, her wolf, before leaving.

She knew that was true. She knew she could count on her father. He was her best friend. But... She couldn't tell him how he felt. Not yet. She didn't know why. She didn't know why she couldn’t. It just didn't go out. And she didn't try. She would rather read. I'd rather run away. And that's what she did until she fell asleep.

When the day sun appeared again, it seemed like she was living a repetition. Once again, her presence was requested for a meeting with the Small Council. Once again, she got up not wanting to join the meeting and discuss the subject, she envisioned would be dealt with there.

When Jane asked what she would like to wear, she replied that she wanted something that make it clear what your mood was. Jane had smiled. And got a pretty dress black. Lyanna nodded in agreement. And let Jane braid her hair along her back. And once again she saw herself walking into the Little Council room in the company of her brother. The difference was that this time she had not met him on the way, but right outside her door, coincidentally dressed all in black like she was.

"Good morning, brother," Lyanna greeted him. Yesterday's annoyances wouldn't shake her anymore.

Realizing his intention to accompany her, she dismissed Jane.

"Good morning, Lya," he answered. No fun. No smiles. Without greeting Jane. So atypical, that Lyanna looked at him twice, frowning.

As soon as they took a few steps, Blackfire emerged, joining Rhaegar's footsteps and making Lys cringe a little at his dominant presence. Wherever they went, people looked at the wolves with reverence and fear. The presence of the animals served to remind that court who they were.

They had blood of the Stark, the blood of the woman from whom she had inherited her name, it also circulated in their veins, it was also powerful enough for them to be bestowed on the beasts of the north.

"Have they got more... _names_?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Trying to talk. It was strange that she was starting a conversation, it was usually Rhaegar who chattered endlessly with his unflagging good humor. Lyanna might be annoyed at her brother's way but his silent and taciturn side was much worse. It made her nervous. As if something was wrong. Very wrong.

"_We'll see_ " Rhaegar answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his clothe with a very thoughtful expression “But it makes no difference to you, does it? Since you will marry who the Small Council deems it more appropriate..." he said, with evident contempt for the words that she had said two days ago.

“Why are you bother about that? If you want to do it differently, do it! I am not preventing, not criticizing” Lyanna said, with a tone of warning.

"You wouldn't marry either of them, would you?" Rhaegar asked her, seeking her eyes. Lyanna didn't dare face him.

"If I could , I wouldn't marry anyone." that's all she said when they arrived before the enclosure doors, their wolves drifted a little, and Lys took so much distance from Black as much as possible.

"That's your problem," Rhaegar said softly, with suppressed anger. Lyanna watched him without understanding. Ready to knock, when the doors opened and he spoke just so she listened, but still angry, still hard-faced. "_You have the dragon's blood, Lyanna._ _Do only what you want to do.”_ She still opened her mouth to answer but closed it then. Lyanna didn't understand her brother's behavior and this insistence on urging her to do as she wished when he knew very well that she had a role to play. When he himself had forced her to get involved with that commoner's situation.

She and Rhaegar soon sat down. And they waited. An awkward silence between the two.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Lord Tyrion took the initiative. Their parents were watching them intently.

“We set the schedule to commemorate the day of the name of our Prince and our Princess and we wanted to share with you, maybe you want to give some suggestion...” The Hand.

“Well, the celebrations will last a month, with many events throughout the capital, most just for the citizens” Tyrion began, watching the Princess close her eyes almost as if was in pain, which she soon disguised “Five days before the date we will have a royal procession from the Red Fortress through the streets of the capital to the Baelor Septon, where the Upper Septon will pray for the lives of Your Highness. We will take the opportunity to greet the citizens” he said, pausing for a moment, looking around and just continuing.

“Next day we will have a Royal Ball offered to the nobility and foreign dignitaries that have been invited, invitations have already started to be sent” Tyrion added quickly. "The next day we will start the tournament. Our Coin Master still seeing how much we can offer in prizes” Tyrion continued, looking at Samwell Tarly, who nodded in agreement. "On the day of your names, we will celebrate with a great feast in the gardens, where they will officially receive the guests' gifts and some days later we will end the celebrations along with the Final Tournament” Tyrion completed, dropping the papers and looking around one more time.

"Sounds good," Daenerys said, looking at her husband and children.

"Would you like to suggest anything, children?" Jon questioned, looking impatient. Bad at hiding what he thought of all that. The King's aversion to it was known.

"_No,"_ they both answered at the same time and looked at each other quickly.

"No suggestions," Rhaegar added, still abnormally serious.

"Not mine either" Lyanna said as well, looking at her father.

“_Very well. _Let's focus on all the preparations then. Just don't forget to enjoy all these days to get to know the young singles gentleman of the kingdom better. The day after the end of the Tournament we will meet once again to hear who were chosen” Tyrion remembered, as if they might forget.

Rhaegar looked at Lyanna intensely. And she could almost hear her brother screaming at her. His eyes screamed _say something, say you don't want to. _Lyanna cowardly ignored Rhaegar's mute appeal. Just took a deep breath and remained silent and listened to Rhaegar snorting at her side.

"Good. If it's all settled on this..." Rhaegar said. Lord Tyrion couldn't really be expecting a response from them to the suggestion of _enjoying the days better “_If you allow me, I would like to talk about the matter of the capital’s main well, as my father commissioned me to oversee the repairs in it” Lyanna watched as he leaned casually in his chair as he said that.

Calculatingly imposing, his wrist closed on the table, his face haughty and determined. A Prince, indeed. When he wanted to, her brother would shine like that. Authority and power. In a similar way with their mother. And different from their father.

“Of course, Your Highness. We're listening,” said Tyrion, listening carefully.

“With all I have seen, I can say that renovating that well is a mistake. We are going to spend too many coins over nothing there” Rhaegar began to speak “The water is polluted and unfit. They shouldn’t even use to clean a pit. The best we can do is close the well once and overhaul the entire supply system in the capital, dig a new and more distant well.

"It would be a work of enormous proportions, my Prince," said the Grand Maester.

“We are unable to afford the expense. Not now. We would need better planning, "said Samwell Tarly." Maybe two years from now, reducing spending in other areas, I can...”

"Forgive me, Lord Samwell, but what will people do with that water, for two years? They can't drink it. They can't cook with it” Rhaegar interrupted, with his forehead frowning.

“It can't be that bad. For now, let's just get this well back, as we planned…” Tyrion began to speak, but the look the boy gave him almost knocked him off his chair “What I mean... is that the crown will already spend a lot on birthday celebrations” The Hand continued to ponder, clearing his throat.

“We don't have to spend _a month_ celebrating. Decrease it for a week” Rhaegar suggested, looking at his mother and then at his father.

"But it's a very important date, Your Highness. It passes a message to the kingdom” said the Grand Maester.

“I assure you, Grand Maester, that the message we have of rotten water for the population will be far worse for the kingdom," said the prince firmly in his position.

"If a week is short..." Lyanna began, glancing at her brother, feeling that he needed some help “Let it be a fortnight then. Wouldn’t it be enough to at least start the work?” She asked, looking at Lord Samwell, feeling her father's attention resting on her with mild surprise.

"Ah... it would not be Your Highness. Even without the exact numbers. I can say it wouldn't be...” The Master of the Coin spoke, with some regret in his voice, looking at the King.

"I know it's not ideal, my Prince, especially if the water is _really_ bad, but we will have to repair the well until we get organized to solve the problem permanently” Tyrion said, many heads nodding in agreement, but not the King and Queen, who exchanged glances silent among themselves.

“They think I'm exaggerating. I understand” Rhaegar said, standing up with a

half smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Let me bring you something," he said walking to the living room door opening it and letting a cupbearer carrying a tray with a large metal jar surrounded by many bowls. As soon as the boy entered a fetid smell scattered around the room. "If you can drink it, I won't talk about it anymore."

"Serve them," Rhaegar said to the boy, who looked scared and embarrassed at the men.

“_Come on, Colin. Serve them”_ Rhaegar reinforced, with an iron look to the boy, who began to scatter the glasses and pour the dirty and smelly water with a mortified expression, shaking hands as he served the King and Queen.

“By the Seven, Your Highness!” Grand Maester Gerard exclaimed, watching and smelling the water. “If we take this, we all get sick! It is sewage!”

"I imagine this is the well water," Daenerys said, pushing the glass away with her raised eyebrows “I recognize the smell. Your father came stinking of it when he came back from the well” Dany said, smiling a little at her son. "You're right, Rhaegar, we can't let people wait. It is not acceptable and that is not how we govern; the welfare of the Kingdom must always be our priority.”

“There's another well near this one. And if we channeled the water from there, dividing for the two districts?” Jon asked his son, scratching his beard, frowning.

"The other well is almost as bad as this one that clogged. It would be, again, gold thrown away” Rhaegar said, pointing to the bowl with rotten water.

“Take a closer look with one of the engineers we're expecting from The Riverlands...” Jon was suggesting when Lyanna interrupted him.

"I went with my brother to look at the wells. _He's right, dad_. The water is rotten. Anyone with a nose can get to this conclusion. Unless the crown can create better sanitation for the capital, which I imagine it is even more expensive, we should dig more wells, outside the city limits and channel clean water for the people” Lyanna said, seeing Rhaegar's grateful look. Not that she was doing that for him. He was just right. “_Listen to what he says_” she added, with an expression of _don’t making me regret saying that._

“Very well. We'll do what my son says” Daenerys said “If we don't have funds... Sell it then. I don't need him” she said, pulling a necklace studded with dragon-shaped diamonds that circled around her neck, throwing it over the table.

The sparkle Dany saw in her son's eyes as she did that was worth a thousand necklaces alone.

Everyone stared in shock at the queen's attitude. Except for her children and Jon, who looked at her with admiration. Daenerys always surprised him positively, even after so many years.

"My Queen, I am sorry to say, but I think that would not be enough..." began Tyrion.

"Then I'll pick other jewelry that can be sold," Dany said.

"You can sell mine too," Lyanna said, supporting her mother and brother, a smile wider appeared on her father's face.

“We can not do that. A queen and a princess without jewelry. It's an absurd. You represent the strength of the Iron Throne. The jewels represent that too” observed Lord Celtigar.

"And either would be enough Lord Celtigar," Tyrion said, looking at Samwell.

"If my mother's and my sister's jewels don't cover the value of the work ... let's sell a Dragon. What do you think? We will surely make enough money. How about Khaleeth, sister? She is the tiniest...” Rhaegar mocked, seeing the shocked glances of Lord Celtigar and the Great Maester his mother held back the laughter. Lyanna was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in defiance, shaking her head as if she didn't believe he was really talking that insanity at loud.

“_Very well, Rhaegar. Already understood. You win_” Jon said, raising his hand interrupting his son before he suggested selling the palace. Rhaegar was just like his mother. When he wants something, nothing got it out of his head.

Jon got to his feet and picked up the necklace Daenerys had thrown on the table. He walked to her back and put it back around her neck.

“Sam, let's make it happen. If necessary, we will borrow from the Iron Bank” Jon said, seeing Sam nod, and noticing his son's pleased look.“ But Rhaegar will help you with accounting. He will have to decide what we will cut from the budget to pay the installment of the loan” Jon added, seeing that satisfaction fade from his son's face.

Jon wanted him to know how difficult those decisions were. What loans do not could be taken lightly. And that couldn't be the solution to everything. The money had to be cut from somewhere. His son's eyes showed well that he knew it would take hours of him. Hours locked in an office with Samwell. Deciding between decreasing money passed on to orphanages or dismissing the service of whole families or for postponing works already underway elsewhere in the capital. _Or worse, all this together_.

As soon as he sat down again, Jon felt a kick in his shin under the table a accurate kick. That came from his wife. He stared at her, disguising the pain, only to come across _with that look_. The look of silent menace that only Dany could make for him. He knew well the reason. She would eat him alive as soon as they were alone if he did not compliment his son attitude.

"All right, Father" Rhaegar said, sighing at the condition his father had put him at.

Lyanna cast a look of discreet compassion for her brother, she knew that the task her father had put on him was extremely boring and monotonous, which matched nothing with Rhaegar.

"You made your point well," was all Jon said. "And Tyrion, lower the celebrations for fifteen days, the money saved will be used to buy drinking water for the districts of the capital in need. I think we're dismissed” he said ending the meeting, seeing his children and other members of the Little Council leaving. He winked to Lyanna and earned a sad smile from his daughter.

When he found himself alone with Daenerys, he was not surprised at all by the pull he received. He had almost expected it.

"Do you call that what you said to him a compliment? ‘_You made your point well?’"_ \- Dany said, angry, patting his shoulder “Your son was brilliant. Defended a worthy cause. Brought this rotten water to convince us...”

"Yeah... he was..." Jon agreed with a half-smile. "He's very smart. He always was. But he has to know that the money will come from somewhere and it is not easy to decide _where_. And when finally decided, we must deal with the complaints that will arise...” Jon explained, taking on his wife's face and giving a kiss on her forehead. Dany pretended not to want that affection.

"You're right, of course. But is it hard to say you're proud of him? That he was defending the right thing, just how his sister did once?” Dany argued, hitting him again.

"If it were for you, I'd throw flowers for every right attitude Rhaegar takes. It's not like that, you know I need to get him ready to sit on that throne" Jon said.

"I know and understand that you have to be strict with him, but you don't have to always be, up until Lyanna supported him this time” Daenerys argued.

“Let's get out of here, Dany. Keep fighting with me somewhere else, by the gods... the stench of this water is wrapping my stomach” Jon asked, containing a smile.

"I really should pour that water on your head" Dany said, walking outside from the room “You _need to_ learn to compliment your child.”

“I'll try. But only if you do not complain about the stench when bathing me” he said, shrugging, taking her hand, breaking her irritation. Dany's look hasn’t cooled down. And yet she didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

Lyanna walked beside Rhaegar to the throne room. He was still silent. But with the lightest expression. With a subtle determination fluttering through the violet eyes. He had got what he wanted despite the condition their father had imposed. Lyanna felt proud of her brother, he argued and managed to convince the Council what was the right thing to do. A demonstration of the great king that he would one day be.

“I'm going to the courtyard. Black will accompany you back” Rhaegar said “Thank you for helping me inside. It seems that we work very well together” he added, not meeting her eyes, turning his back to his sister, his footsteps echoing around the throne room as she stood looking from him to Black, who had stood obediently by her side.

“You got it all by yourself. Taking the rotten water and wanting to sell _my dragon_” She laughed “I did nothing. You did this” Lyanna said loudly, standing where she was, her voice ringing in the hall.

Rhaegar stopped. And he looked back with the roguish smile back to his lips.

"It was you who gave me the idea of a dramatic approach when you came in like that and disturbed my little party” he said, but then the smile faded and silenced the complaint she already ready to do.

“Don't forget what I told you. _Wake up to who you are, Lyanna_. You have a lot to offer to the kingdom _and I know_ you are able to do extraordinary things… _Be who you want to be..._ while there is time... while... you can” her brother said, staring at her, looking as though he was struggling to say more stuff “Because he's coming, Lyanna. And then... it will be too late” the brother added, with something Lyanna could swear to be fear and hurt, then he went his way, leaving her there, in the company of two wolves, two thrones and a huge void.


	5. Vipers, wolves and dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna tries to accept her situation, Jon and Arya discuss an import matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good read

A copy of the well and aqueduct map had been made in time and Lyanna had given it to her brother. _Coincidental or not,_ the two had barely crossed paths these days and that brought her some relief.

There was no denying that Rhaegar's words had touched _something. _And not seeing him helped her to not think about it too much. Keeping focus only on what she knew she _needed to_ do.

She didn't like to admit it, but her brother was _partly right_ at least. She could, _should_ choose. It was the least.

And maybe... maybe it wasn't as bad as she feared. _Maybe_ she could marry someone that would be a nice companion, maybe in time she could even like him.

It was better to think like that. _Positively_. Even if a part of her screamed in protest at the conformist idea. Still, she had been trying. Especially when she met with Sam, who was a candidate as her future husband.

They weren't close, but Lyanna considered him as friend. After all, there grown up and played together. _Well, he played while she read something and looked at the boys __one time or another before turning her eyes to the reading again._

_Sam was... calm. _It was the best definition she had of him. His manner was deeply kind to someone that size. And he was big. _Strong_. He trained every day in the courtyard and had already won from Rhaegar numerous times, though her brother gradually gave him more trouble over the years.

_Not that she attended their practice every day to know that. _But she listened to comments. How well they dueled. How the Prince was faster and more agile in his movements and how much stronger Sam was in his. How the fights between the two were considered almost a daily spectacle at court.

Knowing that her brother was spending the days locked with the other Samwell Tarly, Lyanna risked walking into the practice yard in the morning to the happiness of her ladies-in-waiting, especially Sarah Manderly, who shot a sly look at the boys who were training shirtless. Lyanna had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at all the reactions. 

Lyanna rarely bothered to watch this. She was not pleased to see the boys striking each other with swords. Trying to hit others with big stakes that could cross a heart. No, no. It caused her tension. _Anguish_. It made her think of things that they might went to develop those skills. _War. Betrayal. Death. _Nothing encouraging. Not for her.

Sam had given her a shy smile when he saw her coming through the hollow corridors that surrounded the courtyard. They were a lot of people leaning on the gothic railings, staring for all the violent activity taking place in the center, people who stepped aside to concede her and her “friends” a good place to watch.

Sam followed her every step. She couldn't help but notice. And that made her throat tighten a little. _They were strangers to each other. _Surely, he had been informed who was being considered to be her future husband. Maybe that's why, even after some time that she was already there, he seemed so restless and nervous as he moved around the fighting yard. Perhaps thought she was there appraising him.

_Not that she wasn't doing it on some level. _She reluctantly was. But she didn't care if he won or lost the duels he fought, although she noticed that he was losing them all. She just wanted to look at him and try to _imagine_. Imagine herself with him. Imagine her as his wife. Living in a place with Sam, far away. _And it was... hard. _But maybe she only needed some persistence. _Yes… maybe…_

Sam was never the target of female looks. They would always care about Rhaegar. She wondered how frustrating that should be for him. He would always be the second choice. Always _the prince's friend_. But looking at Sam, he wasn't ugly. He was common. While Rhaegar was _totally unusual_ with that disconcerting Valyrian beauty.

She knew well what it was like to live with this disproportionate contrast.

Sam's hair was dark brown. His eyes too. The slightly bent nose, broken in the fights he loved so much. And that detail even gave him some charm. And seeing him there, shirtless, Lyanna couldn't say his body wasn't pretty, either. He was muscular.

Taller and heavier than Rhaegar and the other Tarlys, though Dickon is no longer behind his older brother.

"You're going to get Sam lose all the time today" Lyanna was startled by Jane talking low in your ear. She didn't know what to say about that.

“I? What—” Lyanna replied, sighing, lifting her elbows from the rail. “Do you think he's... _bothered_? Because am I here? I'm not even looking at him that much... _am I_?” she asked Jane, in a low voice.

"Considering I've never seen you looking at anyone, I'd say you’re doing that's reasonably good" Jane replied. "I mean, your highness even had your head slightly inclined. Just like when you read those old books of yours” Jane observed, looking from Lyanna to Sam, now fighting with a spear and shield.

"I wasn't" Lyanna denied, nodding in a hurry. _Yes, she was._ “But I don't want to bother him... or worse...”

“_Encourage him?”_ Jane completed, with a look of understanding “He does not need an incentive, princess. Sam has been looking at you for some time. I think his friendship with the prince is what made him never been more... _clear_... in his interest.”

“_Interest? _Don't overdo it, Jane. Sam always treated me normally. I never felt anything from him” Lyanna said, somewhat insecure, inevitably glancing at Sam, who was looking at her and not at the opponent, costing him one more undefended blow. Lyanna cringed at the noise.

"To figure things out, Princess, we have to take the trouble to look," Jane said. with that sweet, subtle way of being honest with her, of saying what she thought. Jane was always sincere. And Lyanna liked that. She liked her attitude. The maid was already engaged to a young Lord of the Crown Lands and was staring at the perspective of her new life so quietly that Lyanna was almost jealous given the situation that she herself was.

“_And I do not look? _Is that what you mean?” Lyanna countered, starting to move away from the other people watching, her ladies automatically accompanying, Melissa and Sarah always a few steps behind.

Jane walked arm in arm with her, still smiling serenely. She knew well when Lyanna was really pissed off.

"I wouldn't say _blind…_ it's not…Well, your case, Your Highness," Jane replied with a knowing look.

“You're sharp today” Lyanna snorted, no arguments to rebut Jane.

What did that all mean? That Sam liked her? It would be so much less complicated if both started from the same point of feelings... if they really came _to... _

_Ah enough! Enough_ _all of this. _She fought with herself.

Lyanna shook her head and hurried toward Maegor Fortress, asking for the King on the way. Lys got distracted by some birds who entered the hollow balconies and fired in pursuit of them. Lyanna wanted a moment with her father, to talk about anything. Sit on his lap and rest her head on his chest, as she did when she was a child.

Near her father's and mother's royal quarters was a large office with books. Lyanna walked there, to the heavy wooden doors flanked by two guards.

When she opened her mouth to ask them if her father was in there the doors opened and Rhaegar poked his head out, looking at her with a slight surprise.She didn't like that at all.

"_Ah... it's you_ " he blurted, flinging open one of the doors, looking impatient. “I'm waiting for our father. Did you want to talk to him too?” Rhaegar asked, pointing with one hand inward for her to enter.

"Yes, I want" she said, hesitating a little. "But it's nothing important" Lyanna said watching the slight dark circles that marred her brother's face “Managed to cut enough coins to reach the amount required for the loan?” Lyanna asked, imagining that he should be there to talk about this with their father.

"You know people can talk sitting around, don't you? _Are you going in or not?” _ Rhaegar asked, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to avoid me, little sister. I won't talk about that subject if that's what worries you. I already said what I had to say. It's your decision.”

"I'm not avoiding you" Lyanna snapped, coming in at once, hearing the noise of door closing behind her, but not immediately addressing any of the wide armchairs in there “_So what?” _She screamed.

“So what?” Rhaegar said, walking over to his father's desk. There were two tables there. Side by side. And an almost imperceptible door behind them. It led to a narrow and dark corridor that connected other rooms on this floor, like so many in the castle.

Lyanna folded her arms at him impatiently. " _About the budget _Rhaegar?”

"I think your Majesty will be pleased, I haven’t slept for days" he said, sitting in dad's chair and rubbing his eyes.

_"Get out of there_ " Lyanna said tightly.

“Why? It's just a chair...” Rhaegar said with a shrug, letting out a contained yawn.

"_That's not yours_" Lyanna pointed out between her teeth.

“Do not worry. I don't want it to be mine yet. By the way, for a good, _a long time_. I love our father as much as you…” Rhaegar said, rubbing his eyes.

"You're obviously quite tired. You should _get out of here_ and go to sleep” Lyanna said, looking from him to the door.

“I will go. As soon as I talk to our dad. Then I intend to lie down and just wake up tomorrow. Do not worry” he said, taking a scroll from his father's mail tray and passing it over from one hand to the other.

“Don't mess with it. Are you going crazy?” Lyanna said, her eyes wide.

“I was just curious. I think I saw your name here…” he said, placing the scroll against the light and then looking amused at her sister “Must be more news about good suitors”

Rhaegar teased, throwing the parchment under the table beside him, which their mother occupied.

“Does not want to see?” He urged, pointing his chin at the empty chair next to his.

"_No"_ Lyanna said firmly. "That's ridiculous. You look like a child...”

"Speaking of which... remember when we were hiding here? When we were kids...” her brother said, getting to his feet, completely changing the subject. _Crazy. Definitely. _“I remember_” _Lyanna said, folding her arms across her body.

"It seemed so much bigger than that" he recalled with a quiet smile. “Father punished me” he said, pointing to the discreet door in the wall behind the tables. You had to look closely to identify it.

"It was well deserved" Lyanna said with a reluctant half smile.

“A spider fell on my head” she remembered and jerked involuntarily just to make her brother laugh out loud. She bit her cheeks inside not to smile either.

Lyanna watched her brother walk to the door, searching for his secret door, passing it and leaving it open. She did not follow him. Even when he didn't come back. But after a few minutes she looked nervous to the other door that led out of the room.

Her father's chair was out of place, his mail shuffled, one of them thrown over the other table, and she was apparently alone in there, since her Rhaegar didn't returned. She didn't want to be found there. Alone.

A small knock sounded from the darkness of the secret door, and Lyanna gave a little jump.

"I hope the spiders stung you in there" she said after a while.

“It's funny, Rhaegar!” He said.

"Damn" she grumbled, adjusting her father's chair, taking the parchment, trying to leave everything in place. When she was finished, the secret door was open too close for her to resist to spy.

_If that idiot fell. Hit his head. He could be very well drooling on the cold floor... She_ _should look..._ But as soon as she put her head inside, she regretted it immediately.

“_The spiders were asking for you!” _ her brother said, throwing something at her, scaring her on purpose.

Lyanna screamed and countered whatever was coming her way and was ready to kick Rhaegar's shin when she heard slightly altered voices approaching. _Voices __that she knew very well_.

She felt a tug on her arm driving her farther into the corridor.

“_What the hell...?”_ she started to say, but he clamped his mouth and pointed to the door.

To the noise of the main door opening.

_I need your answer right away, Jon. Stop stalling me. _It was their mother's voice. She and their father were in the room now. While they were both hiding there. Even in the dark she could see Rhaegar smiling at the situation. Lyanna bit his hand. The smile was gone. She was the one who smiled now.

_I already gave my answer. Do as you see fit. Want to send him an invite. Submit it._

Jon answered. Their parents' voice was perfectly audible from there. Rhaegar shook his bitten hand, still in pain. But he signaled silence to Lyanna once more, his eyes alarmed, the violet orbs gleaming in the darkness.

“_Why the hell are we hiding?”_ Lyanna whispered. Rhaegar covered her mouth. He had the courage to have his hand within reach of her teeth, she didn't could deny.

“_Are you deaf? Can't you see they're fighting?”_ he whispered in her ear.

_It is not a matter of wanting. But of duty. He has faithfully served in Meeren. My_ _cause. For all these years. But, as I said, I will only send if you agree. _

Their mother's voice was cautious. Conciliator. Lyanna saw nothing of a fight there.

_Send then. _Jon answered; his tone slightly annoyed. Lyanna looked questioningly at Rhaegar, he shrugged. They heard papers being shuffled insistently. It seemed the King was looking for something.

_Aren't you really going to be offended if he comes? He may not come, but_ _if he comes ... It's such an important occasion. I don't want trouble between the two of us. _They heard their mother speak.

_He will come. He will not miss the opportunity to spend a few days looking at you. _The father answered. More noise of papers being shuffled. One more look exchanged between Rhaegar and Lyanna.

“_Who the hell are they talking about?”_ she asked her brother, the lowest it can. Her every word seemed to kill him from the heart and all he said was:

“_I don't know. Shut up” sharpening_ his hearing to continue listening to the conversation.

_I don't know how you can be so sure he will come. It is a long trip. _Their mother's voice spoke.

Rhaegar and Lyanna were barely breathing. Who were they talking about? Who was this person?

This man from Meeren whose presence could offend his father and who would like to look at their mother?

_I'm sure, because that's exactly what I would do. _The father spoke and seemed to say something over the table. _I don't know where the things I left here early on are. _He looked annoyed. 

_You know you don't have to be jealous of him, don't you? It meant nothing... It's been so ages. _They heard footsteps and silence. Lyanna didn't like that at all. To be listening to that conversation.

She wanted to hit Rhaegar. That was ridiculous. It's embarrassing. It's an invasion of their parents' privacy.

_Already said. Do as you see fit. If he comes, I will receive him just as I will_ _to all the other foreigners who will come from the seven hells here. _Jon said, clearly against taste. _By the gods! Why don't I find anything in this room? You changed again the servants who_ _take care of our floor?_

_I changed. _Their mother answered in a defiant tone.

_Do you understand that every time you do this, the new servants change things? I can’t find anything. And as I begin to get used to the new order, you change them again._

_I will tell them not to change things. _Dany's voice spoke casually.

_You ask me not to be jealous, but even after so many years, you still change with the servant, as if I had the time and interest to even look at any of these girls._

Rhaegar and Lyanna finally understood what their parents were talking about, at least now.

Their mother's jealousy was known.

_I know you don't look at them. But some of them look at you. And that's what I don't __like. I don't like anyone looking longingly at what's mine. _Their mother's voice had changed. It sounded domineering.

Lyanna became nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot. That was too much. Listening to his parents' conversation was bad enough. But... if they... Rhaegar looked at her from corner of the eye. He also looked nervous.

"_I want to get out of here."_ Lyanna moved her lips so that he could see with wide eyes. He groped for the corridor, only to find a closed door. And even from there, they heard everything the parents said.

_Only I can look at you like that. _Their mother said, a little farther but still audible.

_Dany the door is not closed. Anyone can..._ Dad's voice was silenced probably by a kiss.

Lyanna felt hot and uncomfortable, as if the walls were falling over her. She definitely didn't want to hear that. And since they were as far away from their parents as possible, she patted Rhaegar on the shoulder.

“_I don't want to hear that. I want to get out of here”_ Lyanna hissed.

“_I'm not a magician. There is only one way out... make yourself comfortable” _ he said, laughing at her face, pointing to the door “_Stop the bullshit... it's not like we've never seen them both_ _kissing” _ he answered to his sister, whispering.

_Dany Don't tease me... Leave it... for later. They are waiting for me. _The voice of their father echoed through the stone walls, with very little conviction of what the queen was asking.

_I was also being expected that day in the Little Council room. The door_ _wasn't closed either. It didn't stop you from sitting at that table and sticking your head_ _under my clothes._

_“I can't hear that! I am not hearing that! I'm not!” _ Lyanna covered her ears dramatically. Rhaegar just shrugged his shoulders from smiling silently.

“_Control yourself! They will hear us!” _He hissed at Lyanna, pulling her hands from her. ear, covering her mouth with both hands, and pulling her farther down the hall, the impact making her fully lean against him.

_In my defense, I had just arrived from travel. I missed you. I could not resist. _Their father answered, his voice lower, as if saying that in their mother's ear. And they still listened perfectly.

Lyanna now prayed to the Seven that it would be over soon. 

_Are you sure you want me to walk away? Can you resist me?_ _I doubt..._ Another kiss noise.

Rhaegar felt his sister squirming, annoyed by the noises her parents made. She was close, very close to him. Her back to his chest as she breathed loudly.

Rhaegar felt his heart begin to beat out of rhythm with that proximity. With the soft scent emanating from her hair that only now had he got to smell.

Lyanna just realized how her back was resting on Rhaegar's chest exactly

Just as a loud sigh exhaled from her ear, followed by her brother pushing her delicately away, and taking a big step to the side.

She looked confusedly at her brother. For a moment she thought that... that maybe he was trembling. But it must have been a silly impression. He just... looked as tense as she. 

Rhaegar was finally realizing that this was not going to end well. _To their parents c__ertainly would, but to them there, listening... what a shame._

Footsteps made themselves heard. And then they stopped. _Don't work late today. And don't complain about_ _my organization with the staff. _It was their mother's voice. She was leaving the room.

_Will you send the invitation? _Their father asked. Dragging a chair. 

Lyanna breathed a sigh of relief. Putting footsteps between her and her brother, getting closer to the secret door.

_I confess I have some desire to show what I got... __Dany_ said provocatively. Rhaegar could hear the amusement in their mother's voice.

_Speaking like that, it sounds like someone who wants to be jealous..._ Jon’s voice commented, cold as ice.

_I do not want. I don't have a reason. I'm just kidding, Jon. You take things too_ _seriously…_

_What do you want then? _Jon asked.

_Being able to honor an old friend and ally. That is what he is to me. And that I am for him._ _Just this. _She added, now more serious.

_Very well. I'll take care of aristocratic education and perfume when the damn day_

_Arrives. _Jon said.

_It seems so. _Their mother laughed. _I will reward you. I promise that today I will do my best in_ _perfume too when you arrive early in our room. _Dany answered, looking like immensely pleased.

One more snap of kisses. One more time Lyanna was nervous in her own robes. Sign that she was about to explode, wanting to get out of there. Rhaegar closed his eyes in exasperation. He wasn't going to try to stop her, couldn't risk it getting so close to her again, he didn't trust himself.

_Let's go. _They listened.Footsteps echoed together. Followed by a door opening and then closing. Lyanna and Rhaegar looked at each other in relief and waited a while, until finally they thought they had spent enough time to open the secret door.

Lyanna burst in front of Rhaegar, crazy to get out of there. _Needing to get out of there. _She was sweaty. Her clothes clung to her body in a suffocating way from the heat that had passed inside there.

“Y_ou!”_ Rhaegar heard his sister say loudly, turning to him at once, pointing her finger to his face. He dramatically put his hand on his chest, waiting for what unfair accusation she would make “_Whenever I join you, I get into these situations... why the hell you had to pull us to_ _there?”_

"I thought they were fighting, I acted on impulse! I know you don't know very well what it is that ... but you don't have to thank me for putting some emotion into this monotonous little life of yours” Rhaegar spoke, barely having time to dodge the book that flew toward him.

“_What_...” he exclaimed, lifting his body in time to see her leaving like a hurricane, slamming the door hard. For a second, he wanted to laugh. But failed.

Not when all he thought was how amazingly beautiful, she was when she was angry. And that, that feeling, made any laughter die in his throat. Rhaegar put his hands on his knees, taking a deep breath, feeling sick. He could not fail. It could not rush. He could do nothing out of what he had planned. Even now when questioning his own plans.

There was no time to question them. Not when the sickening reality that he was risking _too high_ hit him, as he had now. _He knew it, he knew it_. About him and about her.

He had trusted his feelings until now. Could not hesitate. Not when part of the plan was already adjusted. Ready. _Waiting_.

_Waiting for the hard part_. The only one that mattered. The one that really left him terrified of fear. _Her._

* * *

** **

** _A few days later. _ **

“_Having dinner in the gardens_. Not common, brother. What got into you today?” Arya told Jon, approaching the table with a few chairs set up in a refreshing place in the gardens.

Only the King was standing there with his eyes lost, though obviously more people were being awaited. He had mentioned a _family_ dinner.

"These days are too hot" Jon answered, walking over to her.

“Always a _snow. _Missing Winterfell Snow, I bet” Arya teased, hugging Jon, both pouring wine and sitting down.

“Perhaps. Speaking of Winterfell... have our nephews arrived yet? Any letters from Sansa?” asked Jon.

“Ned has arrived. He came to represent the North. He will join us tomorrow. He was very tired… Otherwise everything is fine over there. With the other boys and her pregnancy. Soon she will put one more Stark in the world. _Who would say? Sansa, mother of five”_ Arya laughed.

“Speaking of children. Where are my nieces?” Jon wanted to know, sipping his wine.

“They had dinner earlier. I had a tranquilizer put on their food today. They are sleeping.

_Thanks to Stranger,_ who will not reap anyone today, a victim of the ploys of those little devils” Arya explained, as if she were talking about time and not drugging her own daughters.

"You didn't do that..." Jon said incredulously. Containing a guilty smile.

“_I did. Oh, I did._” She sighed tiredly. “Visenya broke the cooker’s son arm and Nymeria tried to fix the boy and almost killed him for good. I don't know what to do with them. They are impossible. They look like two wild beasts. I'm going to send them back to their father…”

“They are just like you when you were youger. Try to endure it” Jon provoked “and their father sent them to stay with their mother because Stormsland was too small for them. Return them would not solve anything.

“I was not like that!” Arya said, but was forced to mend a little with the look Jon gave her “Not _that much. _They are worse! And there are two. _Two!”_

_"Two little Aryas,"_ Jon said, laughing.

“Two little devils. I wasn't on their level” Arya stated.

"Has it occurred to you that they are like this just because they want their mother's attention?" Jon said. It touched a sensitive spot. He knew that.

"_Yes_" Arya answered. Sad. Rough “But I can't do much about it.”

"I have thought of dismissing you from the role of Master" But I think you would find another reason to live around. Far from her husband and them” Jon confessed, being honest with his sister.

"I tried" Arya said. Defeated. But equally resigned “For him. For you and for

Sansa, who wanted to see me _happy. _I really tried. So that no one, not even myself, could say that I was a coward for not giving this kind of life a chance. _But I cannot…”_

"_I know_" Jon took Arya's hand. "I don't want to torture you with the subject. But don’t send them back. Leave them here. They would only rebel more if they had to return. We will take care of them.”

“I know. I didn't mean it. If I sent them back, they would put that castle down. _Not that I wouldn't like it...”_ Arya said with a mean laugh. Jon smiled too.

"I like Gendry very much. I wouldn't want the ceiling to collapse over the head of one of my Protecting Lords” Jon mused, taking another sip of wine.

“It should fall on mine. I ruined his life. I know that” Arya said. Gendry loved her and hated her. He knew who she was. But he was hurt for whom she had not got to be. And blamed himself too. For the failure of both.

But she couldn’t stay. This was not her. Never was. What if she had the courage to be honest with herself some years ago, well, the story could have been different. For both. _But it was not. It was not._

“You didn't call me here earlier than everyone to talk about my life” Arya threw, changing the subject.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Jon asked, confirming his sister's assumptions.

"_Early_" Arya said. "Before sunrise."

“The celebrations start tomorrow. I am tense w_ith the whole situation” _Jon said with a meaningful look. Arya knew what he meant.

“I’ll be right back. But not to the castle. At least not evidently. I need to ascertain this threat. In two days I'll be here again. I will have men in disguise through the streets. Bars, prostibles, everywhere. If some damn Dornish plot against you, we'll find out. The security in the castle will be strengthened. I'll be around too. It's going to be all right” Arya said.

_“As long as they follow everything to the letter_” he added.

"Let's go on" Jon said. "I wish this damn question would be resolved at once." he said, rubbing his temples.

"There is only one way and you know what it is. Marry the Khal shit with some Martell girl. _Problem solved”_ Arya said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"You know very well that he already has a Khaleesi. _And children_” Jon said, sighing.

“_He could be widowed_... promised the eldest son to some dornish... or any other Martell girl ... _Problem solved,_ "Arya suggested. Jon already had heard that from his sister before.

"Daenerys would never accept. It would be hell. She won't accept demean one Khaleesi. Nor am I going to make a deal involving marriage, Arya, _by the gods_. We need to find another peaceful way to solve this” Jon said.

“I don't see any other. Will have to crush them in a rebellion. And even if you can, this shit will last forever. We're talking about the fucking Dorne.” Arya straightened up at chair “Discard the Khaleesi. Marry Khal with a Martell. Dornish are easier to deal with

wedding rings. It was so with Nymeria and the Rhoynar. With the Targaryen. It will be like this with the Dothraki. There is no other peaceful exit. Make no mistake” she decreed.

"Dany would nail my balls to a wall if we mention this to her” Jon snorted, exasperated.

"You are the King. Do the best for the Kingdom" Arya teased.

“She's as queen as I am. I can't and won't impose something she doesn't agree with. When we disagree, one ends up having to convince the other. It has always been like that. And it will continue to be” Jon he reinforced, wondering how he would convince Daenerys this time when not even he was convinced of the best solution.

“Well... you can lose much more than your balls if you can't convince her” Arya she said irritably. "Have you shown her the letter?"

"_No._ I don't even know if I will" Jon said alertly. Looking sideways. 

“I would have shown it. Dornish are good with letters. So, say Aegon the Conqueror. The one he got from them was enough to make him shiver. Maybe this makes her ponder...” Arya commented.

"You don't know her like me. Such a threat against our children would only feed

Daenerys's fury against the Dornish. _If I feel_ like burning the whole damn Dorne alone to think of that threat. _Against my children. My children. _Imagine her. _No…_ They are safe, aren't they?” Jon asked,

"Rhaegar's security is more complicated, you know. He goes out a lot. Lyanna is more predictable. She does pretty much the same things every day. But she hardly leaves the

Castle. I reinforced security around them, but it would better if you tell her” Arya said. “_Tell her. Convince her. Make my life easier. And yours. And all of us” -_ she asked again.

"Someone's coming," Jon said, hearing the movement. It was Daenerys. The subject died. _For a while._

"They arrived early" Dany said. "_Arya_" she greeted, stopping to kiss her husband's face and sitting beside her “What were you talking about?” Dany wanted to know.

“_About the safety of the city_. It is absurdly full. We had to triple the number of golden cloaks” Arya said casually. “The story that the Prince and Princess of Seven

Kingdoms will choose their husband and wife during the festivities spread like powder fuse. People seem to think they have a chance and they came here.”

Jon gave her a look of gratitude. He had difficulty with lies and omissions, as that was the case. Especially if it were directed at his wife. Lucky for him, Arya didn't have any difficulty with that. _Never had._

"That shouldn't have leaked" Dany said, her lips a thin line of irritation.

“Speaking of them, where are they?” Jon wanted to know.

“They were doing the latest clothes trials for the celebration. Both will come in a bad mood here. Standing with hands full of needles around you is deadly boring and annoying” Dany noted. Arya and Jon agreed “The truth is that it just started, and I just want it to end. The Castle is in chaos” she added.

"Can you accommodate all the Lords?" Jon asked, referring to the nobles of the Great houses. Everyone would be staying at the Red Keep. And they had all arrived.

“Yeah. But I've never seen this place so crowded” Dany replied. Driking wine too and taking a piece of cheese.

“Meeren's delegation...” Jon left in the air, waiting for her answer, the jaw contracted.

"I think they'll arrive tomorrow," Dany said, trying to sound casual. "By the way ... I caught a glimpse of him. The Arryn boy. I was surprised. He's _really_ handsome” she commented, changing the subject. Jon snorted with obvious displeasure.

“I saw him when they landed here. A bit of a bad way, really. And at that I learned about him, it seems that he knows well what to do with that beauty...” Arya interrupted, laughing at Jon's face.

"Sorry, but my niece is going marry. As a good aunt I am, I analyzed that too in the boy.

"Have you talked to her... about this? About intimacies... between a couple?” Jon asked Daenerys, seeming to need more air. Dany exchanged glances with Arya before reply.

"I don't think that's _really_ necessary," Dany said. “Our daughter would kick me out of the room as soon as I started”she stated, looking at Jon with raised eyebrows.

"Someone needs to offer some advice..." Jon said, unsure.

"Feel free to try, my love" Dany said, patting his hand as she saw their children approaching, walking side by side.

Lyanna was walking hard, her back stiff, her face red and angry. Rhaegar with an evil disguised fun. _They had listened. _Dany closed his eyes for a moment before to pretend to no avail that they weren't talking about _it_.

“Good night” Rhaegar greeted “_Aunty”_ he addressed Arya, kissing her hand. Arya patted his shoulder when he let her go with a big smile. 

Them he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and tilted his head at his father before sitting down.

Lyanna just sat down without giving a word to anyone, chin up. It seemed to be challenging anyone to broach the subject they were talking about before. Or worse, even talking about it to her.

“Any problem, daughter?” Dany asked, trying to smile at her daughter.

"_No_" Lyanna said coldly.

"Don't be like that, sister" Rhaegar teased. "It's normal to worry about your first night…” Rhaegar laughed “We couldn't help but listen…”

Everyone looked at Rhaegar as if to kill him. Jon mostly. Then they looked to Lyanna. _Concerned. Appalled_. Looking like they were dealing with a glass flower that could break in the wind.

"_By the gods, stop looking at me like that_" Lyanna said, pouring herself some food_ with an _unshakable expression “I know everything that happens between a man and a woman. I read the ten volumes of Maester Hariel's Meat Pleasures Compendium.” Arya almost spat on her plate. Dany was certainly choking. Jon just looked at his daughter with wide eyes.

“_All ten?”_ Rhaegar asked, pretending to be shocked “Apparently you found the reading interesting... _Is that the one with printed images?” _He teased.

"Y_es_" Lyanna replied, blushing. But impassive. Eating slowly.

“Maybe I need your advice...” Rhaegar said, with his best expression of humility. Arya was still smiling. Jon seemed to want to disappear from there.

"You certainly surpass my knowledge in this area, brother. They are purely theoretical. _Different from yours_” she countered, clutching her fork harder than necessary.

“Really?” Rhaegar said, leaning back in his chair, with a mysterious expression, a smile on the corner of his mouth.

Lyanna narrowed her eyes at him like a wild cat ready to attack him. _What did you mean with that? That she wasn't a virgin? Or that he wasn't as experienced as she was? __Two nonsense! He deserved to have his hand stuck in that fork, that was it._

“_Enough of that. _Let's have dinner in peace. Tomorrow we will have a long day” Jon interfered. And no one gave another word during dinner.

* * *

The reading she'd chosen for tonight was woefully boring. Not even to make her sleep it was useful, much less make her forget the awkward conversation of dinner. Lyanna closed the book and threw it on the bed, blowing out the candle that lit the room and pulling the covers over her. Lys growled softly.

"_Good night to you too,"_ she answered the wolf, sighing. No sleep at all. Maybe her mind didn't want to rest because she knew if she did, tomorrow would arrive faster.

And tomorrow... the commemorations would begin there. They would go to the great Sept. The four. In a kind of open parade to greet the crowd along the way. And just thinking about what waited her at the end of those days, her belly twisting.

_Better not think about it. I won't be able to sleep if I keep thinking. And it's already __at dawn. All I can do is have huge dark circles tomorrow. _She mocked herself, squinting her eyes tightly and_ r_epeating to yourself _sleep. Just sleep Sleep _When Lys got to her feet.

Lyanna watched without understanding, seeing her wolf hurrying to the door and starting to scratch it, looking desperately at Lyanna. _Desperate._

“_What was it Lys?” _Lyanna asked alarmed, sitting up. The wolf barely looked at her again.

She was scratching the door on both hind legs, howling and baring her teeth.

Lyanna felt her chest tighten. Lys wouldn't be like that for nothing. It could only be... Lyanna jumped out of bed and opened the door. Lys crossed the front room of her room and slammed into the outer door, cracking it.

Lyanna stumbled after her, trying to keep up with her, opening the _now lame_ door and surrounded by guards startled by the noise. Her wolf flashed past them. And Lyanna

ran along. Not caring about being in a nightgown.

“_Lys_!” She shouted, watching the wolf shoot along the corridor, across to Rhaegar's side of the corridor.

Lyanna quickened her pace. _Rhaegar Rhaegar. _The guards ran after her. Those at the door of Rhaegar did not know whether to point the spears at the wolf or to let her pass. In the end they just walked away, watching in fright the wolf howl at the slamming against her as Lyanna finally reached her.

She put her ear to the door and pounded, her heart pounding when she heard a thud into the room. And something tearing up. Lys scratched the door frantically as if her life depended on it.

“_Rhaegar!”_ Lyanna shouted. No answer at all. A Blackfire roar shook the door. A roar _of... pain._

“_Break the door!”_ she yelled at the guards out front “_Now!”_

The four guards launched themselves toward the wide door, and the roar that sounded seemed loud enough to wake the whole castle.

At the door it creaked and trembled, giving in a little and before they could launch themselves on it again, her wolf did so, knocking her over, speeding into the front room, knocking over an armchair.

_Lyanna was shaking_ . She was afraid of what she would find inside. Afraid that Rhaegar was hurt or... _or worse_. But fear didn't paralyze her. She jumped over the door, leaving the guards behind her and ran to through it just in time to see the wolf flying over the bed.

The mattress was all bloody, all torn, perhaps by Blackfire, who also was standing on the mattress with his muzzle and paws dipped in it.

“_Rhaegar!”_ Lyanna screamed in panic, processing in her mind the horror of what he saw, when something collapsed near her feet with a cold thud. Lyanna jumped back as Lys flew toward her with her mouth wide open and bite the poisonous red viper that threatened to pounce on her.

Blackfire grunted loudly again, shattering the mattress once and for all, his muzzle tossing to far several red pieces of the same snake that had fallen near its feet, but they were so many pieces that could not be one. They were many. 

_Where is Rhaegar? Where is Rhaegar? Where is him? _Lyanna’s mind screamed with pure horror. More guards were coming. She heard screams. The whole ward was waking up. And she didn't see Rhaegar… She had to look for him. _I had to find him. _She had to... he couldn't ...

"_Rhaegar, please_" she blurted out, running around the room, barefoot between bloody snakes, looking over the side of the bed and under it.

Blackfire dripped blood, Lys had her white fur all bloody too. Lyanna white nightgown was all dirty now, as was the bed. It all looked like a butchery. Her legs trembled as she felt a hand touch her arm behind her. And Lyanna had not to turn around to know who it was.

The certainty that it was Rhaegar welled up inside her as she was pulled back, hearing the sound of a sword clinking as it was dropped to the ground as she hugged her brother.

_"Where the hell were you?"_ Lyanna asked, pulling away from his embrace. "_Are you hurt?"_

_“Were you bite?”_ she asked, touching his face and arms. He was shirtless and she didn't see anything. No bloodstains. _Thanks to the gods._

"I'm fine" Rhaegar said. “When Black knocked me out of bed I went to get my sword. That's all” he explained, and Lyanna threw herself into his arms again. Embracing him.

“It's over. I'm fine” he said softly, hugging her back, feeling his chest tighten.

Later he knew she would hate to have cried in front of him. Worse yet, in _him. _Rhaegar almost smiled at the thought. But he said nothing. He was not going to be the one who would interrupt that hug. _No way. _Not as he felt her ragged breath rise and fall coming down fast, on his own bare chest.

Her nails were buried in his back. It hurt, but he didn't care. Not while he could stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head, repeating _I'm fine I'm_ _well_ , until her breathing started to calm down, until her chest stopped moving in that fast-paced way that caused him sensations that he should never, ever be able to feel.

“_Lya_...” He called her. They needed to go outside. Their parents would soon be there. For sure would be very worried. They would want to see them.

The guards roamed the room, stunned by the scene of destruction. Lys curled into them two. Blackfire was right in front of him, still alert, his eyes still on.

_I love this wolf. _Rhaegar thought gratefully, feeling a lick his at her ankle.

He was injured, but nothing serious. Blackfire had grabbed him by the foot and pulled him out of the bed. He seemed to apologize for sticking his teeth into his ankle.

Rhaegar was still dizzy. It had all happened so fast. He still didn't know why Lyanna was there. How she knew so fast.

“_Lys. She felt. She got desperate” __and so did I_, Lyanna almost said, her voice still shaking. “_I came in here and saw blood everywhere. And you weren't anywhere” _She pushed her face away from her brother's chest, trying to compose herself by wiping her tears with her hands.

"She knows you don't live without me. She's a good wolf. She knocked the door down so?” Rhaegar tried to play, letting out a breath.

“Don't start…” Lyanna protested. He was still with his arms around her. She might as well hit him, but she couldn't. Couldn't move. Her legs were still wobbly.

The force that had driven her to run and leap over overturned doors had gone and only left the reaction of fright now. She needed the support she found in his arms. Or maybe sit down. But it was good there. His warmth helped prove he was fine. _Alive._

“_Son? Rhaegar! Where is he?” They_ both heard their father's voice. And Rhaegar braced himself to see her coming out of his arms as soon as their father's figure appeared before them.

He spotted Long Claw hanging from his father's waist before anything else. Observed the King's gaze roamed the room with fury and fear until it stopped at both, at Lyanna hugging him.

_Still hugging him. To his surprise_ .

With their father there, he barely touched her. He had an arm around her shoulder and just it. And even _that alone_ to him was still a lot. He could swear that his feelings were fully exposed to whoever looked at him now.

“_Are you all right?” _Jon's voice sounded worried, his arms around both of them.

Rhaegar let out the air he held. Their father looked at him normal. Normal acting. He only, apparently, saw nothing more than a hugging.

Lyanna released him as Jon hugged them and leaned against Jon's chest at the exact moment where their mother entered the chaotic room followed by Arya and Gray Worm. Rhaegar ignored the emptiness in his arms. His father touched his neck, searched his eyes.Worried, tense. Rhaegar reassured him.

“I am fine. Blackfire saved me” he said, making everyone look at the wolves.

Daenerys covered her mouth with her hand, staring at the bed and her children in shock. 

His aunt Arya ducked close to the snake Lys had shot down. Then she looked at the mattress. To blackfire. For bloodstained Lyanna. For Lys too. And Lastly, she took a long look at the King.

“_Isolate the floor_. I don’t want any word about what happened here. _None. _Bring all the servants_”_ Arya spoke to Gray Worm and the others guards. Jon and Daenerys nodded, and the guards followed to carry out their orders. And soon only the five of them were there and the two wolves.

“What happened?” Arya asked Rhaegar. "_In detail."_

“I lay down to sleep. I didn't notice anything different. But I didn't sleep well, the mattress. _It seemed... weird. _But even with the feeling that it was strange, I didn't hear any noise. I _felt_ nothing, no movement under the layers. I just woke up with Blackfire falling me off the bed, snapping at my ankle. From the floor I saw him jumping on the mattress, I saw the snakes and went to pick up my sword in the other room when I heard the door being forced open, _the_ _two… _They were Lys... and Lyanna. When I returned the wolves had already killed the snakes” Rhaegar said, the look being drawn to Lyanna's, who had come back closer to him as he counted briefly what had happened.

Jon stroked Lys, breathing a sigh of relief, looking at Black with a grateful expression.

“_Dorne, isn't it?”_ Dany spoke to Arya. The queen's breath trembled.

"Yes. Probably" Arya said. "Let's find out."

“Didn’t you have to leave?” Jon asked. Lyanna, Rhaegar and Dany stared without understand.

“I'll be a little late. But I won't leave without first resolving this” Arya said firmly.

“Too many servants. It will be long” Jon mused.

“No, it won't. If my nephews come with me and lend me their wolves” Arya said mysteriously.

Rhaegar finally moved. He pulled out of his father's grip and crouched before Blackfire. The wolf gave him a big lick on the face. Rhaegar pressed his forehead to his muzzle and rubbed his ears. _What would become of him without that black beast? He didn't even like to think ..._

"Just a moment, Aunt" Rhaegar asked, going to his dressing room, limping a little, coming back with a baggy windbreaker over his chest and a robe, which he put on the shoulders of Lyanna.

The others might not have noticed the transparency of her nightgown, or simply preferred not to comment on the unusual situation, but obviously he had noticed. 

This was no time for that. But he was who he was. And Lyanna... that was all he wanted. He hated himself because he couldn't get away from his need even in a dangerous situation like that.

Lyanna tucked her arms, once crossed in front of her body, through the sleeves of her robe. Everyone turned away. And he got a grateful look from her before everyone make their way to their common room.

The place was packed. Full of scared guards and servants who had been taken from their beds.

“_Don't be scared” _Arya came in talking. Just seeing her made people tremble with fear, so it was useless to say that. They knew something serious had happened “_Soon almost everyone will be back in their beds_, I promise. Well... one of you stuffed the Prince's mattress with vipers” Arya said, with a cold smile, walking in front of the row of men and women

"If anyone knows anything, say it now" she said.

Absolute silence. Everyone stared at the King and Queen in complete horror.

“No one? Anything? _Too_ bad_”_ Arya said wryly, turning to Rhaegar.

"Bring Blackfire here, nephew" she said, calling the wolf, not afraid of him and bending down next to the huge beast “_Who wanted to kill your owner Blackfire? Who here is our enemy?”_ she asked, staring into his red eyes for a few seconds in mute understanding, the two looking at the servants at once, most of them stepping back, the smell of the fear pervading the air.

Arya turned away, watching, hands behind her body. Rhaegar touched the wolf's fur and walked away, leaving Blackfire free to do as his aunt asked. And he had no doubt that the animal could do that. _To feel that._

Black circled among the people, smelling, staring, making them tremble. Until he stop in front of a man and showed his teeth to him.

The other people walked away as if the man carried some contagious plague. Blackfire lashed him against the wall.

“Good job Blackfire” Arya greeted the wolf, without touching him, approaching the man “Who told you to do that? Answer quickly. I hate interrogation with torture. _They are too long and dirty_. But I'm good at them. I guarantee you will talk anyway” she said cruelly.

“_Milady…”_ the man threw himself on the floor with joined hands “_I did nothing._ _I swear_” he stammered, his face pale.

Lyanna saw Lys leaving her side without her commanding, not understanding what the wolf was making.

She approached the man, her violet eyes seeming to burn. Lyanna was barely breathing. Suddenly the wolf then bites the man's leg.

"She'll take your foot off next time, boy. Let's make it last. _Who told you to do that?”_ Arya encouraged, taking the man's face and shaking him. Releasing then with contempt.

“I do not know him. _Swear. I do not know him. A tall, thin man approached me in the street. At the_ _market. He offered me gold. Too much gold”_ the man blurted out.

"Tell me... how many gold coins is the Crown Prince's life worth?” Arya asked, squeezing the bite Lys had made on the man.

“_Thirty! Thirty golden dragons! Thirty”_ The man shouted in agony, urinating on his pants.

Lyanna felt a hatred run through her blood at that. Her brother could have died for thirty gold coins. _That was... it was beyond absurd._

“How was the man dressed? Did he have an accent?” Arya asked, thrusting a dagger in the man's injury. The other servants recoiled at his shouts.

_"It was a Dornish, my lady. Please... please ... send me to the wall"_ the man asked.

"How do you know for sure?" Arya twisted the dagger.

“_When he handed me the snakes, he said something. Dorne he said... They never surrender” _The man confessed, pale, about to faint. Arya stood up. She looked at Jon and Daenerys and walked toward them.

“You decide. If you want his head on the gates, say so. I have work at do” she said, wiping the dagger on her leather sleeve.

"_The wall... please... my King... please... the wall"_ the man asked, holding his leg trying to contain the bleeding, looking fearfully at Black and Lys still surrounding him.

"Do you dare to ask me to go to the wall? _To me?” _Jon's voice echoed cold and disgusted; the noise of Long Claw wire being unsheathed filling the room.

Lyanna had never seen her father so angry. _Never. _She herself was. She felt her hands shaking with hate. Her father would kill the man there, she knew. But she herself wished she could fly in his throat and who bribed him.

And maybe she _felt_ that will too strong. With too much intensity. Because while the man was still crying, Lys flew into his throat and Blackfire joined into her aid.

Screams of horror were heard. Of the man. Of the other servants. Blood spread through all over the room when Lys threw the man's head at Rhaegar's feet.

The Prince stared impassively at his sister's wolf until he stared into Lyanna's face. Wanting to understand. Silently asking her why Lys acted that way. Lyanna could read it, when maybe no one else could, but he didn't have answers either.

"_If anyone speaks a word of what happened here tonight, it will end up like him._ "

Daenerys said loudly "I don't think I need to say that if anyone else dare to betray us will have a worse death than this.”

“Go back to your rooms. It’s almost day again. And today is a holiday. _Go!” _Arya said, clapping hands, hurried legs made the group disappear from their sight in seconds.

“Two things for you, for tomorrow's event, when you will be surrounded by crowds by everywhere” Arya said, addressing Jon, Daenerys, and her nephews. “The wolves go with them. _To anywhere. _As they climb into the carriage, the wolves walk alongside. When they enter in the Great Sept, the wolves come in too. _Anywhere. Got it?”_

Lyanna figured that would bring problems. Wolves were practically a symbol of the North, of the ancient gods. The High Septon would not want to have them by the holy altar. 

“And the other thing?” Lyanna dared to ask, swallowing hard.

“_Release the dragons. All three”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this was a roller coaster chapter, but I hope you guys liked it :P  
Until the next update!


	6. Playing with the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celabrations begins. Jon and Dany are still very worried. An old friend (?) appears.

** _First Day of Celebrations_ **

Dany have been ready sooner than she'd imagined. 

As she waited for Jon, her hands gripped the cold stone, and her gaze roamed before her privileged view of the capital from the highest point of the Red Fortress, the tangle of ceilings and buildings gleaming in the first rays of the sun that day.

The bells of the Great Sept were already ringing insistently, waking up all over Kingslanding, announcing that this day would be special, calling people to join the party for the tenth eighth day of the name of the Prince and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.

On the highest part of Maegor Fortress, no one had managed to sleep after what had happened in Rhaegar's room. 

_The flutter of wings._ _Strong and agile wings. And the roaring noise. Random and peaceful roars for those who knew it well. _But for the people, surely the noises of dragons flying over the capital were the personification of the danger they posed. A more efficient way to wake up the capital without doubt. Fear surely awakens faster from sleep than the expectation of a party.

Drogon's wings were so big now, that the wind they moved tore apart completely countless houses if he flew low. Its shadow swallowed whole pieces of the capital. And it would cover inner villages if it flew over them.

The people of Westeros said their dragon was revived Balerion. They called him a _shadow_ _winged_. _Black demon_. So many names, she no longer counted them anymore.

Dany had no doubt that he would rival Balerion _one day_. Another certainty that she had was that she would no longer be there to be able to contemplate Drogon's greatness with her own eyes when that day finally came. Drogon was still young. Balerion lived and grew for two centuries. _Her great grandchildren would see him_ _at the height of his power. Not her. No, Jon. Not her children._

Dany stared at the three dragons circling the city skies, Drogon isolated, while _Stormfire,_ the coppery dragon of Rhaegar and _Khaleeth,_ the olive-colored dragon of Lyanna dipped and danced glued to each other, fast and fast, far from the Older dragon.

For so long the sight of three dragons had been all she called _children. _She had lost two of them. But she had won two for real. Not of fire. But of blood. From her and the man she loved.

Losing two of her dragons had been painful. _Very painful_. But now she understood that that pain would _never_ even resemble the pain of losing a real child, no matter how

precious her dragons were. _And she could have lost Rhaegar_. She could be crying under his son's body if it weren't for those wolves. And that had taken her sleep. _It had taken her peace_. She would have killed with her own hands the man who had tried to do that.

Jon hadn't even questioned Arya's idea of letting the dragons free during that day. He, always so careful about anything related to dragons. Ever pragmatic about the danger they posed. Always the voice that thought of the people and the terror that the dragons represented to them.

_He was hiding something from her. _He knew of the threats _she wasn't aware of. _There was no other explanation. If he was willing to use the dragons as intimidation to any attack that they could suffer during the journey to the septum, knowing what the reaction of the wolves would be if that happened, it was only because there could be a chance of an attack. Realizing that made her terrified inside. Soon her husband would be there at her side. Soon the children would join them. And they would take to the streets, as if nothing had happened.

As if no danger lurked around them, as if nothing had succeeded in shaking the Targaryens peace. Worse, this party would last for days. It had been shortened, but it would still be two weeks.

Two weeks where they would have to pay attention to countless guests. Two weeks in which she wouldn't have time to satisfactorily figure out why all that happened.

_Why?_

_Why now? _

_After so long?_

They’ve reigned for seventeen years. _Seventeen years_. The beginning had been difficult. She and Jon had to rebuild what was destroyed. The country. The trust of people in the Targaryen house.

The order. The laws. And they had succeeded. _They had succeeded. _Peace and prosperity spread across the kingdom.

_What had changed? _The Dothraki had been in Dorne for seventeen years. They had not taken Dorne from the Martell. The house no longer had male heirs, it was practically extinct, leaving only distant relatives or bastards. _They were not overthrown or expelled or subdued._

It had been natural for her to hand over this territory to the people who had left everything to follow her, to help her take what was hers. _They deserved that reward_.

They deserved a new home. And the weather in Dorne was pleasant to their culture. The place was wild enough to fit them well.

_What had changed? _She wondered. But she swallowed hard for fear of the answer.

Distant relatives of Martell House wanted to rule Dorne again. She wasn't totally oblivious to that feeling. She knew what it was like to fight when what was hers had been taken at the price of her family's blood. But they had not butchered the Martells. She had refused their requests to return as Dorne rulers, that was true, but try to murder her son?

Even with Arya's warnings of a possible revolt, she didn't expect it to reach to that. And could not leave it unanswered. _She would not._

When she heard footsteps coming her way, she didn't have to look to know it was Jon. But she looked, she couldn't help but admire him. Dressed in black, a dark gray cloak over his back. The simple crown over his head. Longclaw hanging from his waist.

_The black of the Night's Watch. The gray of the Stark. The crown of the Targaryen, which he never_ _wanted, never expected._

That was Jon. To the world, it could be Aegon VI. But for those who knew him well, as she knew, of the many names by which he had already been called or recognized, that was the least that showed of who he really was.

After all those years, Dany knew he would never be like her. Would never love the name of their house as she loved. And she understood. And she didn't think he needed to be any different.

He could be the king who wore gray in public occasions where everything is analyzed and measured, including colours. To be told that he was much more Stark than Targaryen. She was Fire and Blood enough. In soul and body. 

"Are you..." Jon searched for words, looking at her in detail, his eyes meeting hers and lingering there, glazed in violet, his hand seeking hers.

“I know. The costume is almost… too dramatic.” Dany squeezed his hand back.

"_No. Not for you"_ her husband replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it “I was going to say _beautiful. _I just found the word insufficient_”_ Jon explained.

“I don't feel that way. _Not after tonight_” Dany confessed. She didn't want to upset with Jon. She didn't want to press him. _Not now. Not during the party. _

“The night was horrible for all of us, but we need to reassure them. What happened here _won't_ happen _again”_ Jon shook her hand, his voice pure iron and determination “The whole castle is under a new protocol of safety. Everything has been changed. Schedules. Groups of guards. The dragons will be around. The wolves too. And as I can hardly sleep from such worry, I'll probably end up awake too” he said with a discreet sad smile.

"So that’s going to be both of us." Dany patted Jon's arm. She added as they left the rooms.

"Do you still remember the lessons you had with me and Arya?" Jon wanted to know if she knew the basics to defend herself.

“I remember” _More or less,_ that's what she thought “I think it would be easier to take both to sleep with us again, like when they were little” Dany suggested

“_I agree. _Who will break the news to them?” Jon said, imagining the face of their children to hear that, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and tenderly kissing her forehead. Dany smiled silently. But soon the smile died and stuck in her throat, turning into a choked cry, a cry she wouldn't let go, but was lurking there.

Jon had spent the night outside their rooms, awakened by the castle, adjusting details of security, with Gray Worm and Arya and soldiers without stopping. And they ended up having no time alone, just the two of them, to talk about it.

_She_ had no time to cry. To be weak. To vent fear with the only person who could understand her. And she was breaking now, while her husband hugged her. Not only fear but also anger. The throbbing need to do something.

"_We need to talk_" Dany said, letting the seriousness of the conversation go. Jon nodded, careful looking into her eyes.

“We need. Later, before the ball, we can meet, just me, you, Tyrion and Gray Worm…” Jon started to suggest. Dany agreed silently, but he could see the fury burning inside his wife's eyes “We have to try to find a peaceful solution to this, Dany. Send an emissary to the Martells and try a deal...”

"_I agree_ " Dany interrupted, seeing her husband's eyes probing her with obvious surprise “I don't want war. We can talk about the terms of a deal” she paused and took a deep breath. "But I forbid you to contact the Martells now."

"I would do nothing without our agreement. You know that very well” Jon said, his jaw stiffened, a shadow of irritation passing his eyes. Dany ignored it. _After all he had been __hiding things from her_.

“I recognize that we need to try to resolve this without going to war with them, but we will not look for them right after they have tried to kill _my son_ as if we were frightened puppies. _We're dragons” _Dany said, trying to control her anger the best she could.

“_Our son. Our”_ Jon emphasized. “Don’t think you're the only one here angry, because you're not” Jon said, stepping back from her, not hiding his irritation.

Dany didn't want to fight. But she needed to make it very clear what they would do. 

“I_ want who ordered it_. _And I want him alive_. I want every person who participated in this attack on Rhaegar's life. I want to go to Dorne and burn them. I want to see their ashes spreading on those sands.” Dany spoke quietly, her eyes bloodshot, staring at Jon and noting that he didn't look at all surprised “_Only then_ can we try to get a deal. _Only after this”_

“Arya is already working on it” Jon revealed, with a heavy sigh “If we find them, they will be yours to do whatever you want.”

“We cannot tolerate this. No one tries to kill _our_ _son, the future King_, and escapes unharmed. _No one_” Dany stated, her voice shaking again. “I know that you want to solve everything without conflict. I know this will require _concessions_ from me. I am willing to do them to some extent, Jon. _But not without the price being paid. _If we do not respond with Fire and Blood, anyone will think they can do the same.”

“Let's find whoever participated in it. I promise you” Jon said, touching her face again. His touch on her skin soothed her. It soothed anger, thirst for blood, for righteousness. But even her husband's loving hands couldn't shake her from fear.

"_I can't lose my kids, Jon" _Dany confessed through clenched teeth, feeling his arms wrap around her, bringing her into the warmth of his body. Only there could she say that out loud. Just for him.

“No one will hurt them. _We would never let that happen” _Jon said, hugging her tighter, remembering the words she had said to him weeks ago “Let's go through the city streets with our heads held high. The four of us. And let's solve it” he continued, speaking with such conviction that she really felt filled with certainty.

It had been easier than she had imagined. Jon could control the fire that burned in his veins better than her, but he was there. _It was there_. The family was everything to him and so he wouldn't stop her from taking revenge. On the contrary, as much as she didn't speak, she could see that Jon wanted that as much as she did, he only cared more about the consequences. Because he was like that, he was a Born King, a man intrinsically linked to the common good.

Dany was too. _But not when they messed with what she loved most._

“_Let's go. Yes, let's go”_ she agreed in a conciliatory tone; glad they hadn't arrived.

“_And in the meantime, let's meet future parents_ _of our grandchildren”_ she added, only to see Jon sigh a little exasperated, making a grimace of disgust. And that sigh, that expression of his, bothered by something so much more banal, almost relaxed her.

* * *

Rhaegar looked closely at the low relief sculptures that richly decorated the chariot where he and Lyanna would cross town while waiting for her sister and parents. There were roses, wolves, crowns, swords, and little dragons he could swear to be perfect replicas of Stormfire and Khaleeth, even in color, with copper and green glistening in the middle. He would look for the craftsman later. The work undoubtedly deserved praise.

“_Admiring our wagon?” _He heard Lyanna's voice and her steady footsteps.

“The name is _quadriga_. But you sure know that” Rhaegar said, not looking at the back, just getting up, trying to step without putting too much weight on his injured foot.

“I can see the four horses. But it's still a wagon. It's only more ornated” she said stopping behind him “In fact, wagons allow their occupants to sit down. _They are better than that”_

“Why can't we ride like our parents? This is so...” Rhaegar heard a sigh from her. 

“The journey is not so long. It will end quickly” he said, still not facing his sister, preferring to buy time to control his reactions to her, especially after last night. He could still feel her nails on his back. Still remembered in too much detail, the sensation of having her clinging to him in her nightgown.

Rhaegar looked at the four white horses that would lead them and the two horses. Lys and Black were already there, with clean shiny hair, with no trace of the blood of the vipers. Dozens of unsullied with their sleek breastplates as well. Everything and everyone just waiting for the monarchs arrived.

The rest of the entourage would follow close behind. Nobles of all the kingdom, in horses and litter. The big houses would come first, with the Stark, represented by Lady Sansa Stark's eldest son, Young Ned, just ahead, followed by the others.

They would form a sea of colors, beasts, slogans. Of people. _All organized to be a __memorable day. _All overshadowed, at least to them, by what had happened the night before. Rhaegar heard a loud, familiar noise cutting the skies above their heads, the shadows winged wings projecting over the Red Keep. He looked up at Stormfire and at Khaleeth and finally, at Lyanna too, who gazed at the heavens as he did, with a smile on her face.

"Flying would be so much better" she said, her voice eager, rising from her back and getting beside him.

"I can't disagree" Rhaegar said, not looking up at the sky, finally allowing himself observe his sister in detail.

Gray eyes with streaks of violet that were barely noticeable. Her immaculate face with framed by long black night hair, literally speckled with stars by the points of light from the silver stones that streaked the strands of her crown, shining in contact with the sun's rays. She wore an elaborate bright red robe with fine silver details spread across her neckline, waist and sides while he was all black with a few golden details. _Red and black_. The subtlety Targaryen colours. The red matched her, seemed to make her skin even whiter. And the clothes highlighted all her curves, Rhaegar couldn't help but notice. He had never, _never,_ seen her so beautiful.

“_What is it?” _She asked, arching an eyebrow, watching his eyes on her.

If this were an ordinary day, Rhaegar knew his sister would have been harsher. But her question had come out without any trace of irritation. He knew well why. She was still shaken by yesterday and so still treated him with a little more benevolence than usual.

"You look very beautiful" Rhaegar said, as naturally as he could. As if any drop of it was normal when it came to his sister. As if he wasn't with his imagination spinning about her, about the suitors who would soon be courting her hand.

"_Thank you_" she replied, taking her eyes off the sky and glancing at herself and then to him. Rhaegar swallowed hard as she looked at him. "I won't return the compliment. You're already full of yourself” she said with a half-smile at him.

"You are good at compliment me" Rhaegar answered, her smile widening.

“I'm just honest. _You're too convinced_” said Lyanna, shrugging, looking for their parents.

“_Hmm_" Rhaegar muttered ridiculously, unable to tease her.

"They have arrived" Lyanna commented, their father and mother were descending the stairs to the main gates of the Red Fortress.

Rhaegar looked at his parents too, they could already hear the noise of the crowd outside shouting incomprehensible things. When they stopped in front of them, he and Lyanna bowed. There would be little room for informality going forward.

"_Your Majesties_" they both said in unison. When they raised their heads, their parents were smiling at them. Not how they used to smile when they were inside those stone walls, but still they smiled.

“_Ready?” _Daenerys asked, eyebrows arched, analyzing both with a hawk look.

"Do we have any choice but to be?" Rhaegar said. Their father almost smiled, which made Rhaegar and Lyanna exchange a brief look. If their father was being benevolent with Rhaegar’s jokes, it meant things were more serious than they could imagine.

“Son, I need you to put this” Rhaegar heard his father talking to him, pointing to an Unsullied who had in his hands Rhaegar’s sword, sheathed in a new belt of leather.

The two took a few steps toward the Unsullied. Jon took the sword before Rhaegar could do so, placing it firmly against his waist.

"_Stay focused all the way_ " Jon said softly, so that only he could hear. “Our men infiltrated the crowd and on its side all the way, the wolves will march beside you, the dragons are flying over the skies, but still...” Jon said, squeezing the leather, seeing if it was well secured, grabbing Rhaegar's shoulder when finished “I'll be right ahead you. Gray Worm right behind.” Jon glanced over his shoulder to where Lyanna and Daenerys were waiting “_If something happens, protect your sister and yourself. Don't worry about anybody else, got it? Bring her back safely. Do not take your eyes off her and do not neglect._ _Don't let your guard down”_ Jon said, meeting his eyes without hiding his concern.

Not taking his eyes off his sister was the easy part of the whole thing, Rhaegar thought to himself, with a twinge of guilt as he waved at everything his father told him.

“I will take care of her. _I promise_” he said to his father with determination. He would do anything for her, his father asking or not.

"So _now_ we're ready to go" Jon said, resting his hand under hia own sword, both approaching Dany and Lyanna again, both with identical glances of restrained curiosity and concerned understanding.

He watched his father put his mother on the horse and climb on his, a few meters back. Rhaegar offered his hand to Lyanna, so that she climbed on the chariot and then he placed himself beside her, disguising the discomfort he felt in his foot as he propelled himself upward.

"Your foot still hurts" Lyanna said immediately. It was not a question. And she was looking worried.

“It's no big deal. It's tight in the boot. It won't bother” Rhaegar minimized, just as the gates were opened and the chariot began to move. He held on with one hand and rested the other on his sister's back.

"What did our father tell you?" Lyanna wanted to know, the roar of the crowd drowning out her voice. Lys walked beside the chariot amid the stone streets of the capital, while Black did the same on the other side.

People's eyes widened at the sight of the giant wolves. Many pointed. It should be an impactful image indeed.

“He told us to be careful. And tasked me to protect you” Rhaegar said, close to her ear, but looking at people and waving "_Smile"_ he said, watching her tense on hearing that.

“Protect me? With this injured foot?” Lyanna commented, without waving or smiling, but looking sideways. He knew they were all alert to the possibility of a new attack “They are hiding how serious the thing is, isn't it?” she asked.

“I wouldn't say _hiding. _Not with all this protection around us and not with our father telling me that. I think they are trying to _understand_ how serious it is” Rhaegar said “By the way my foot is bitten, not rotten. Don't make that face like I can't protect you.”

“I'm not saying you can't. I just get worried. Not with myself ... but with you” Lyanna explained, practically shouting for him to hear.

The crowd roared around them. They saluted the King. The Queen. Lyanna even listened to greetings for her. Simple _Seven Blessings, Princess. _Nothing compared to everything they said to her brother. The people shouted his name, unaware that they had almost lost their Prince. Lyanna shivered at the thought that they might be veiling her brother's body. That the crowd might be there not celebrating, but wailing, weeping for him. 

"_I'm fine"_ Rhaegar stated. Lyanna was startled for a moment by his words, as if he were responding to her lugubrious thoughts when he was still talking about the foot.

“He managed to convince the High Septon to let the wolves accompany us during the ceremony?” Lyanna asked, changing the subject, looking at Lys.

"I sent him a crow just yesterday. He is a good man. Understood the situation” Rhaegar explained, confirming her question.

_One more that does everything he wants. _Lyanna thought but kept it to herself when she saw something flying towards her face, thrown from the crowd. Even before her reflexes could react, Rhaegar already did, standing in front of her. She now saw that it was a simple bouquet of flowers. _Flowers. _A dozen yellow flowers that now lay fallen to be trampled by the crowd of lords marching right behind them.

"It was just flowers..." Lyanna stammered, looking back at her brother, her heart pounding. Lys had bared her teeth, Blackfire had almost jumped over them to move to the other side.

"Maybe" Rhaegar said after a few seconds, his jaw tense, watching the wolves’ reaction and looking around them carefully. "We're dealing with Dorne. They could be poisoned.”

"Did the bouquet touch your skin? Your hand?” Lyanna asked him with fearful eyes, grabbing her brother's hand before he even answered. Neither wore gloves.

"No. It didn't" he said, looking at her hand over his. If it had, she shouldn't have done that. _And she knew that. _She knew how some might kill, hours later, only with a slight contact from the substance on the victim's skin.

That, that gesture, that risk she took no care of, brought back memories too inappropriate for that moment. Of something similar. From one day she seemed to have forgotten, have erased from her mind. But that he could never forget.

"It's fine" he told his sister, shaking her hand back and then releasing it.

_“Try to smile_. People are watching” Rhaegar asked “Let's go through the poorer part now and soon we will arrive.”

“_Like this_?” Lyanna said, turning her face to him and smiling forcibly. The tension left her brother's eyes as she made that face.

"That looks like you're in pain" Rhaegar smiled at her. "Just smile normally.You have a beautiful smile when you deign to let it appear.”

“Two compliments in one day? I'm starting to worry” she implied. But that was not true, Rhaegar was like that. A flirtatious by nature.

Lyanna remembered well that in one of the endless meetings about the celebrations, he had insisted that they make a slight detour and pass at least one less prime of the capital.

And now she understood why. The noise there was even louder. There was so much joy there. Maybe because that district was the first to receive bread and beer for the celebration. Maybe because they thought the royal family cared about them to the point of making a detour to pass there.

As they passed, Lyanna began to realize that many women shouted compliments to her brother. She rolled her eyes, seeing that he was still smiling and waving sympathy. Until one of them opened her robes and showed her large breasts, screaming _marry me Prince,_ drawing laughter from the crowd. That made Lyanna utterly disconcerted and made her look at Rhaegar with rage.

"_Don't smile_" she nudged him in the ribs. "Don't encourage that, I don't want to see a bunch of breasts out to the septum” Lyanna reacted, seeing that her brother seemed to be amused by the scene.

She thought Rhaegar would ignore her or say something funny, but she saw his a restrained smile.

“What's it?” Asked Lyanna, staring into his large pale violet eyes.

"Just doing what you asked for. If I must not look at the commoner's breasts, I will be looking at you then” he said, a cynical smile on his face.

“Look wherever you want. Just don't be smiling like an idiot” Lyanna snapped, annoyed because he keeps staring at her.

"You're always sweet, little sister" Rhaegar said, keeping his eyes at her even though she tried to ignore it. Tried and failed.

“Looking forward to seeing your Sept friends? When winter is over, and you get well from your fever I thought you were going to turn a Septa from going there. They must be missing you” said Lyanna, teasing him, wanting to change the subject, remembering his behavior after he got well from a terrible winter fever that spread through the Kingdom and that killed many people.

She didn't like to remember that. I didn't even know why I was talking about it. Rhaegar had been in bed for days and she could not see him, for they feared she too would.

Lyanna obeyed the ban, but only until the day she heard a servant crying while saying that she thought the prince would not pass that night. That dawn Lyanna had been sneaking into her brother's room and waiting for the moment her mother left his side.

As much as Rhaegar irritated her, she didn't want him to die. And she asked unceasingly for his life to the new and old gods beside his bed. That night was a blur in her mind. She didn't like to remember it. She had returned feverishly and nervously to her bedroom, since then he suppressed those moments of his mind with all his willpower.

The next day her brother began to improve until he was fully recovered. She remembered that Rhaegar had started asking to go every day to the Great Sept to thank the Seven for the miracle of having recovered. She remembered that he had spent a few months doing this. The funniest thing was that sometime after that, from faithful devoted and constant reader of the sacred writings of the Seven-Pointed Star, her brother became willing to kiss all the girls in the castle.

She wondered if he had gone crazy. From monk to wanton, it was a big turn. And since then the two had distanced themselves in some weird way, she didn't know how to explain, but deep down she knew it was better that way. They got along, she loved her brother, but they didn't spend as much time together as when they were kids. Maybe because they like to do different things. Maybe because he is in a different phase. It didn't matter. Soon she would marry someone and leave. She would miss him, even if she didn't like to admit it.

“I still go there. I like the new High Septon. We're friends” Rhaegar said seeing that his sister looked distant.

“Do you confess your sins to His Holiness from time to time?” Lyanna asked unable to imagine her brother and High Septon being friends.

“Some. But not all of them” Rhaegar answered, smiling mysteriously. The chariot made a sharp curve finally revealing the stairs of the rebuilt Great Sept as soon as he said that.

"Finally," Lyanna said, with a relieved sigh. When the chariot stopped, she watched Rhaegar leap from her with agility which made her hold her breath, thinking one more time about his foot. But if there was any pain, Rhaegar was hiding it very well now.

He reached for her solemnly with his other arm behind him. The people watched eagerly, somewhat more reverently and less noisily, perhaps because they were around the septum. The wolves were close, so were the guards. It all seemed under control, but

he really would only be a little less worried when he was inside.

He felt the warmth of her hand in his and helped her down, both facing the many steps of the staircase, the High Septon awaiting them dressed in his most priestly robes, the crystal crown shining. Rhaegar smiled at him. As much as his sister scorned, _they __really got along._

The dragons circled them, so close that Rhaegar feared they would land on one of the crystal towers of the New Sept. Their parents were already climbing the stairs. Rhaegar intertwined Lyanna's arm on his and quickly touched Black, encouraging him to climb.

"Who made this dress certainly didn't remember those damn stairs” Lyanna grunted gripping Rhaegar's arm tighter.

"I won't let you trip" Rhaegar assured her.

Lyanna said nothing as the four of them started up the stairs. Both flanked by their giant wolves. Rhaegar stared at her, his other hand now under the hilt of his own sword. When the climb was over, they would be followed by at least five hundred nobles from all over the kingdom only then the ceremony would begin, and they would thank the Seven for the eighteenth day of their name, which would only be the next day.

Rhaegar tried not to think that soon they would have to climb those stairs to get married. He tried not to think that everything could go wrong. And that Lyanna's stubbornness or so many other variables could cause him to have to see her coming out of his hands and to be given to another man. 

Finally reaching the top, the High Septon welcomed them warmly, making a long reverence for all of them and ignoring the presence of wolves with mastery. Their parents and they both got positioned beside the man and facing the audience. Everyone nodded and finally started heading towards the Great Sept.

The Great Septon was hurrying forward to one of the Seven Septic Altar, the Mother's altar, where birth-related moments were traditionally celebrated.

Rhaegar glanced sideways at the next altar. The altar of the Father. Marriages were made among the two. _Who would be there with him in a while? _Only one option was acceptable to him.

"Tell me this won't take too long" Lyanna whispered in his ear.

"At least an hour" Rhaegar replied, feeling that shrink, she was still arm in arm with him.

"I'll try not to sleep" he heard her say. She played while he was a mess inside. And that drove him crazy.

“Try not to snore. The High Septon will be offended” Rhaegar whispered back in her ear, liking to see how tense she was when he did that. 

“When the ceremony is over you will enjoy that you are already here, and will look for your Septon friends to confess the sins you still have there?” Lyanna asked, ignoring his provocation and returning on his terms. 

"I'll confess to them all one day, sister, don't worry. But everything has its time” she heard, as the small crowd of nobles began to enter and occupy the center of the septum, one level below the altars.

The two approached their parents, staying in the demarcated positions and realizing that the monarchs seemed so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't bother to even try to decrease the tone of their voices.

"_I thought I caught a glimpse of Dragon Bay banners._" Jon asked Daenerys “Wasn't the ceremony exclusively for the nobles of Westeros?” he wanted to know, looking questioningly at his wife.

Rhaegar and Lyanna remembered their parents' conversation and tried to seem oblivious about what they were talking.

"I may have made an exception to the Bay City entourage" Daenerys replied, looking at the crowd below them.

“Is he here then?” Jon asked, sounding calm. Not bothering to look around the guests.

“Do not know. I don't think he would like these...” Dany started saying when she saw Daario Naharis, flesh and blood, entering the Septum. "Well, it's him there" Dany said quietly, with a discreet indication with her chin.

Jon turned his back to the audience, facing the High Septon. Did not search for the man with his eyes. He would not deign to acknowledge his presence like this. The children did the same and Daenerys too, taking a deep breath.

"I don't need to greet him until tonight, do I?" Jon said, with a cold and calm voice.

"No. You don't have to" Dany said, looking at her children, as if just now realizing that they _and the High Septon_ were listening to everything they said. Dany gave a shy smile to everyone and straightened up in her position.

"It's going to be all right" Dany muttered to him, comforting herself.

“_Of course. _All the young singles will be courting my daughter tonight” Jon said looking at Lyanna “My son will be too busy to take care of his sister” Jon continued, looking at Rhaegar, who still opened his mouth to protest but shut it “And I'll still have to deal with _him_ while I think about everything else_”he_ finished, kissing his wife's hand and glancing at the wolves, diligently behaved, peering closely.

"_Your Holiness, you may begin_" Jon said, watching the man bow at them. _He was going to need the help of all the gods._


	7. Dance of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festivities begin,so does the dance.

"Jane" Lyanna called softly, clutching one of her maid's hands as they walked down the corridor that led directly to the elevated part of the throne room.

“Remind me... why I let ... _why do_ I _need to be dressed like this_?” Lyanna asked, trying to block out the muffled noise of thousands of voices gathered not far away. Thousands of people who would spend the night analyzing her every detail.

"Because tonight is for Your Highness to shine. _It's your night_ . _Your prom. _It's the moment for the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms to be the most admired woman. And Your Highness _will be. _I've never seen you so...” Jane spoke, looking for a suitable word, shaking her hand for sure. Feeling like she was sweating cold.

"..._so much like a courtesan?" _Lyanna interrupted. Feeling the cold of the gold that touched the bare skin of his back.

“No _Highness! _By the gods!” Jane stopped walking, glancing sideways, taking Lyanna’s hands in hers now “Your Highness is do not look like a courtesan. Your clothes have none of that! They are just different from what you are used to wear” Jane assured.

“But I feel like one. That damn outfit barely left room for me to breathe. And my face... I don't want to appear like this. I don't know if I can” Lyanna said, paralyzing where she was, closing her eyes in agony, remembering that even they were painted. Just like her lips and your cheeks.

“Princess... you are exaggerating. Trust me, please?” Jane asked with a upset expression “You look beautiful. _Beautiful. _Believe me. Your face, your clothes... It's all perfect. Come in safely, head up Highness” Jane said, shaking her hands more tightly.

“Their Majesties are waiting. We took too long. We need to go, Your Highness. Will be all right. Don't worry” said Jane.

Lyanna took a deep breath. Shaking head in affirmation. Ridiculously. Weakly. She forced herself to walk step after step, step after step, until she reached the place where her parents and brother were waiting for her.

She tried to walk upright. With confidence, as Jane had said, trying not to think too hard in that robe that was tight in some places and languid in others, trying to remember how her mother moved when she wore clothes like that. Clothing made for women who are self-assured and not for those who just liked to be quiet in the quieter corner of a library.

Her shoulders were heavy, covered with golden dragon scales, thin chains passing from side to side over her back, over largely uncovered skin, visible through the cascade of golden links. As uncovered as her lap was in that cleavage. Showing too much. Too tight. She had never worn anything like this, without many layers of fabric covering her shame, with everything so clinging to her hip, her waist, with some movement left only in her legs, still, without any decorative volume.

_Why did I let them do something like this? Where was my head? I am not sensual._

_I'm not pretty. I am not that. _Lyanna whined. Until she come across the rest of the royal family, wide eyes at her.

* * *

“The sun has already set. We'll still have all the formal stuff before we can start.

_Where is she_? Jon asked Daenerys, looking back and seeing no sign his daughter's approach, frowning with concern.

“Don't be anxious. Nothing happened. She should be here soon” Dany said, straightening. the heavy crown on his head, tweaking Jon's then, running her hands over the lapels of the Rhaegar's robes.

“I can go there. See if all is well. Seek her...” Rhaegar suggested, trying not to overturn the eyes to the repeated touches of the mother in the robe, when he saw the sister appear in the corridor, accompanied by Lady Jane, Lys.

Rhaegar stepped back, as if someone had punched him in the stomach. The feeling of trying to breathe and failing was strikingly the same. Luckily their parents were as surprised as he was to notice his reaction. The two stepped forward, turning to face Lyanna. All speechless.

"_Whose idea was it to dress her like that?" _ Rhaegar heard his father hissing slowly to Daenerys. In shock. The stiff back. Just like how he himself was.

“_I_ personally approved _all_ the designs of _all_ our clothes for the celebrations” Daenerys said, her voice imposing. “ Control yourself, Jon. By the gods! You didn't even see her back. The most beautiful detail is in the back” Dany teased her husband.

“_Beautiful_ ? Have you gone crazy?” Jon countered “She is... is...”

“Beautiful? Gorgeous?” Dany asked, looking back at his son and seeing him with a even more scared look than Jon. _Men _She thought, sighing.

“That's very flashy. Too sensual. She is just a child. And there's no way to it” Jon argued, keeping silent because of his daughter's approach. I try to smile at her, to not look severely at her cleavage. _But wasn't_ _succeeding._

"She's not a child anymore." Dany rolled her eyes. "She's a woman. And it's too shy.

You don't know how pretty you are. I needed some... _encouragement_... for tonight” Dany said quietly, for Jon to hear. Her husband's jaw seemed to tighten even more. She held back. She tried to smile at Jon.

Jon swallowed the answer that formed in his mouth. Lyanna was no longer a child. He knew that. _His eyes saw that right now. _Which made it no less difficult to know that she had been dressed to be the object of desire and admiration of any man who lay eyes on her that night.

She was a princess. That alone would make her a disputed woman. _That, that __clothing_ was not required. And he almost said that to Dany but shut it. Especially after taking a closer look at the clothes his wife wore.

Luxurious, yes. Worthy of a queen. But the dark purple dress was extremely covered and with straight cuts. Dany had dressed so as not to draw attention. In order not to take the leading role. Jon might not admit it, but that made him deeply grateful. He hadn’t nerves enough to see hundreds of men lustfully admiring the two women in his life and not lose your temper at some point.

"Forgive me for being late" Lyanna said, bowing to her parents. A half curtsy. She couldn't make it without showing her cleavage further. And she knew her father, she knew him too well to know he wasn't liking what he saw.

"No problem" Dany said, smiling at her daughter. "You look stunning. I am proud of you” she said. Lyanna's smile faltered in response to her mother's compliment.

She looked at her brother, who was unusually silent and quiet, and their father who gave her a nervous smile before offering his arm to Daenerys.

"Let's go in at once" Jon said, clearing his throat, nodding at them.

Rhaegar reached for Lyanna. Still not saying anything. And she noticed that they were dressed in colors opposite those of the morning event at the Septo. She was the one who wore black and gold now while her brother wore a luxurious coat dark red, embroidered with what resembled silver flames along the chest, to the high collar, with an open button, surely your personal touch of carelessness. But unlike her in the Great Septo, he wasn't all red. The black pants, the dark knee-high boots and black belt across his chest made him a painting from the house Targaryen. Red and black in color. Silver and violet on flawless features. A Valyrian Perfection walking, as he always had been.

“Are you all right?” Lyanna asked him. Looking around, watching the wolves flank they both wondered why he was so quiet and silent. _Was he nervous too?_

_No. Hardly. He always does very well in this kind of event. There should be another reason._ _Something about our security maybe? _She wondered.

"Yes" was all he said for a few seconds, until the four of them finally begin to walk toward the back of the throne room.

“Are you nervous?” Lyanna asked, trying a lighter tone, almost a tease.

Rhaegar looked into her eyes with unusual seriousness, and she could have sworn she felt him. His arm entwined in hers stiffen a little.

"No" he said, almost sharply. Lyanna cringed at that blunt answer. And maybe he noticed, because when he kept talking, he tried to look more relaxed.

Rhaegar received the guests, gifts; drank and danced all night long. 

_However, her brother kept_ a half smile, and did not look at her.

* * *

Rhaegar had never seen the Great Hall like this. So full of people that there was not even an empty space. The large columns scattered throughout the Red Keep's largest enclosure had won a new decoration, gold, silver and copper threads swirled in them highlighting dragons richly carved, shining in the light of the numerous chandeliers suspended all over the place; thousands of candles flickering and lighting the high ceiling above all.

Thin pennant hung from some places on the ceiling as well, but not with the three-legged dragon. heads and yes with their dragons, the same design as the royal house, but only a single head instead of the three, not the red dragon, but in some a coppery dragon under the black background, in others an olive-green dragon on a black background. _Stormfire and Khaleeth. _In his and Lyanna’s honor.

Long tables were laid out from side to side. They were so long that they had certainly been commissioned for this occasion. And it wasn't flanked by average chairs but by luxurious chairs. Which meant there should be about three thousands of them there. _Now he_ _understood how the Little Council had spent so much gold for the blessed celebration._

The only part of the room that was empty was the place where they should dance. Just below the staircase leading to the thrones, bounded by a long, luxurious table that had been set there, facing the rest of the room.

Everyone in the room had their heads bowed at the entrance of the four. The King leading his Queen to their thrones and sitting on them under respectful silence and reverent. Rhaegar followed close behind, walking firmly beside Lyanna, formally leading her by the hand to the obsidian seat next to her mother.

They had not trained that entrance, only been told that they would sit next to their parents, beside the throne.

Lyanna stood in front of him, looking at him with that expression of nervousness and insecurity that Rhaegar hated to see on her face, while their hands were still united.

"You're perfect" he whispered to her, swallowing hard, leaving a brief kiss on his sister's hand and giving her a deep bow. "_Relax_" he added, lifting his torso. managing to give her a quick wink as her own heart thundered in her chest, while he himself was _not_ relaxed at all.

Rhaegar walked to his own black stone seat next to his father and only then did she sat down too, to the relief of their people, who could now lift their heads and look at them directly, enjoying the shadowy spectacle of seeing two giant wolves sitting like gargoyles next to the royal family. Blackfire and Lys knew how to impact the public. And the boring part of the whole thing would start. A resounding voice welcomed the lords and ladies from all over the kingdom and to distinguished guests from overseas.

The members of the Small Council, except those who were Protectors of Territories, Lord Samwell and Lord Tyrion, were the first to come into the empty space close to the throne for formal greetings by placing gifts at their foot and uttering words of congratulation to the Prince and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.

First Lord Daemon Celtigar and his wife, Lady Elide, followed by the Grand Maester Gerald and his noisy chains. _That would take forever_. Rhaegar whined. _And in the end, I'll have a stiff neck. _He concluded by shaking his head in thanks to every word and gift placed before him of them and immediately collected by the guards.

Sir Davos Seaworth and his son, Sir Jonas and his family, were next and he observed his Father's smile appears as he sees his old friend. Gray Worm and Missandei then emerged, accompanied by a girl whom they didn't know.

“Your Majesties. Your Highness” the Queen's counselor said, bowing her head.

“Nehemia in the name of the orphans of Kingslanding, brings a simple gift to the Prince and Princess, made by themselves, in thankfulness for the sustenance that your graces keep to them.”

Rhaegar watched the freckled, nervous-skinned little girl put two little boxes inlaid with seashells before them.

Missandei took care of all the orphanages in the capital for a long time, with great dedication. She couldn't have children with Gray Worm, but she was the mother of all orphans of the city. The four of them smiled at the couple and the little one. But Lyanna's smile was the biggest of all of them. Which was _no_ small thing when everyone knew how difficult was to see Lyanna’s smile.

Rhaegar was trying, with all his might, not to stare at her since that she had come before him like _that_, dressed like a goddess, with red lips, painted and highlighted eyes, not to mention the others... _other equally highlighted things. _At her cleavage. At her waist. _By the gods. I need to control myself. _Especially with all these witnesses, watching in everything they did. But with that patterned smile, he was failing miserably in his purpose.

"Thank you, Nehemia." Lyanna's voice was heard, surprising him and his parents as well.

"It is an honor to receive your gift" his sister added, putting a hand to her heart. And at her neckline which made him look at it again. Rhaegar had to look away _again_ and cursed mentally.

The members of the Small Council took their seats at the table of honor. His aunt, Lady Sansa Stark, the Northern Protector, could not travel to the capital because of the advanced state of her fifth pregnancy. Her husband, Lord Brandon Karstark, would not leave her. For this reason, the Starks would be represented by his cousins, Eddard and

Robb aged nine and eight, each. Rhaegar watched the little lords as the heavy wolfskin cloaks settled on before them and gave them a big smile. Eddard, whom everyone called Young Ned, could not have been given a more appropriate name.

He was very similar to the King, who everyone said was very similar to Uncle Ned who had raised Jon as his father without anyone ever suspecting. Same long face, same black hair, the same serious expression, only the eyes were different, a clear blue like Sansa, Tully's heritage, not the sharp gray he knew so well. The younger brother Robb had red hair like his mother's, a dirty face that it reminded Rhaegar of his aunt's daughters, Visenya and Nimerya. The eyes were blue too.

"My King. My Queen." Young Ned greeted them with a bow, his brother doing the same. “In the name of Lady Sansa Stark, the North greets you and wishes you all the best. Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna, may the new and old gods bless you today and always” the boy added safely, gifting them with rich wolfskins.

Rhaegar was not surprised at all when his father rose from the throne and descended the stairs that would take him to their nephews. Most of the room reclined their heads, while they watched intently for this show of explicit affection of the King.

"Welcome nephews" Jon said, kissing each of them on the cheek, smiling, a smile that he would only give to his family “Make yourself at home” the King completed, returning to the Throne under Daenerys’ gaze as the Stark boys made their way to the table of honor. But his mother said nothing to her husband. After all, this was a fight that no one should purchase. Although he is King of all and should not show favor, his father would always be warm with his family. _Always_. Not caring about the occasion.

The next to come before them were the Arryns. Represented by Lord Harrold Arryn's daughter. The man didn't like the Starks very much. Mostly because of Lady Stark. _Unrequited passion _it was what people said. 

Sir Jason Arryn and his sister Arianna Arryn stood before them and Rhaegar didn't like it where Sir Jason was looking. 

* * *

"Your Majesties," Lyanna heard Jason Arryn say to her parents, "Your Highness," he said quickly to Rhaegar " _My Princess,_ " he said, turning toward her in a deep bow. The deepest of all he has deigned to do so far, his eyes green pine spiked into her, looking her up and down.

Lyanna shifted in her chair, feeling naked at the handsome man's. _Daring. _She thought, watching him standing now, her fingers brushing her black hair with charm. _Handsome. Very handsome, as the Little Council had said. _A Manly beauty, she noted. Named knight at eighteen, now twenty, he was tall and obviously strong. The blue tunic he wore was glued enough on his arms and chest to leave little room for imagination.

“We greet you on this festive day, with our friendship and loyalty. That the Prince and the Princess” the young lord kept saying, his eyes still on her alone “be blessed by the gods. Me and my sister, Lady Arianna.” He pointed at the shy, undisturbed girl standing awkwardly beside him, forcing everyone to realize her presence there too “are deeply honored to celebrate the day of Your Highness's name here in Kingslanding” he concluded with another bow _to Lyanna._

The girl, who wasn't really a girl anymore, but a woman, was twenty-two if Lyanna well remembered Lord Tyrion's awkward reports. And standing there, before them she blushed profusely as she looked at Rhaegar with wide eyes. _Typical. _Lyanna snorted, trying not to roll her eyes.

But while the girl’s brother was beautiful and imposing, the girl was... simple. No traces of strong eyes, nor his glowing green eyes. Her hair and eyes were brown.

Right now, anyone could see that she was shaking. Lyanna felt empathy for her. And tried to smile friendly at the girl when she finally took her eyes off her brother. As boxes were placed before them, Lyanna looked at her family. Her father looked like have eaten something too bitter. Rhaegar barely looked at the poor Arryn girl, preferring stare haughtily at the brother. And her mother, _well_, the Queen looked like she was admiring Jason Arryn as much as any other woman with eyes in that room. To her surprise, Sir Jason took one of the boxes and opened it, turning it toward her, and obviously she looked curiously.

"Rare books from the free cities, Princess Lyanna. And my favorites from my personal library” he said, pronouncing her name in a way that made her father clear his throat louder than needed “I hope you like it.”

“Thank you, Sir Jason. I'm sure I’ll like it” she replied. "Lady Arianna, welcome," she added, pitying the girl, letting out her breath as she nodded.

Next were the Tullys. Lord Edmure, his wife, Lady Roslin and their son, Arthur, a slightly freckled red-haired boy with blue eyes of scattered attention, standing almost behind the mother, as if he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Lord Edmure spoke briefly, presented his gifts, and were soon addressing the table of honor, like everyone else who had been there. Arthur looked at Lyanna's eyes once, just to bow to her. _Shy. The reader. According to_ _Lord Tyrion's analysis. _Lyanna assessed, sighing, straightening her posture.

Then Lord Tyrion appeared, with a deep expression of displeasure at having to walk beside his wife, Lady Elena Westerling. Young Jaime was smiling next to his father, just staring at Rhaegar_. _The boy idolized him. But Lyanna's attention turned to the girl next to Lady Elena. _Dianna Lannister._

All Lyanna thought upon seeing her was that Lord Tyrion was right. His daughter was very beautiful. Her hair was golden and wavy, like the robes she wore. Light green eyes, kind as Jane's seemed to be, even to the one who looked at her for the first time. The face was round. Angelic. The smile, sweet, shy. She was looking curiously at Rhaegar, but without lingering, as Lyanna observed that she was looking at her too. And to the King and the Queen. _She looks smart. As her_ _dad. _Lyanna watched, herself greeting the King's Hand with a slight nod.

An emissary from the Iron Islands appeared before them then, also briefly. Then Lord Gendry Baratheon and his daughters, without the presence of his wife. Lyanna didn't like to think about the dangers her aunt faced for the safety of her family.

She looked at the little devils, so much like her, so happy to be near their father, and silently begged the gods so they would never have to mourn the loss of their mother.

No one was surprised when Visenya wanted to take her gift straight to Rhaegar, and even pointed to his own cheek to win his kiss. Not even when Nymeria just left father take her away after petting Lys. The Tarlys, when they emerged, received warm smiles from all four.

Lord Samwell and Lady Gilly were dear to everyone, they were like family. Scattered around her parents, Lyanna tried not to laugh at Jon Tarly's face to Rhaegar, of pure fun and shamelessness, or of Dickon's platonic and respectful expression to the King, or the shy way of Aemon, the youngest of the Tarlys. Or from Sam. He was clearly nervous under Jon's hawk gaze. And under Rhaegar’s too.

_What was their problem? Sam didn't deserve that. That... bully. He was not a __unknown. Or not sassy, like Jason had been. _No wonder he seemed to sigh when he accompanied his family to the now almost full table.

Lyanna knew that Khal Haggo and his Khaleesi Mirra would not attend. They had been informed of it by Arya the night before. It was not a good time for them to absent from Dorne. But they had sent a Dothraki emissary and beautiful horses as present, from what Lyanna heard. She hadn't seen them in person yet. But she couldn't wait to be able to ride on them. Emissaries of other kingdoms and free cities passed before them, some needing interpreters, all offering exotic and beautiful gifts as time went by slowly, boringly. Until only two foreign delegations remained to present themselves before them.

A Qarth princess, daughter of the group that ruled the city of Qarth and the Captain of the Targaryen forces at Dragon's Bay. A man named Daario Naharis.

Rhaegar and Lyanna exchanged a brief, pained look as the captain finally emerged before them.

* * *

_Well, the time had come_. Jon was thinking to himself, controlling his breathing. He could feel Daenerys’ tension by his side, the way she looked at him.

But he was calm. And it went on like this, when he saw the warrior stride and stand before them both.

He was determined not to show a single drop of annoyance at the presence of the man there. Even though many whispered about his former involvement with the Mother of Dragons, that would not shake him. He would not allow it.

The man was a few years older than him. Not many. His hair was less gray than his, few white strands. The face, however, although covered by a black beard, he was more mistreated, sunburned. His clothes were different from westerosis, the most colorful breastplate. And in its center, a three-headed dragon it sparkled, drawing attention.

"_Mother of Dragons_" Jon heard the man's voice ring as he knelt before him.

"Captain Naharis" Daenerys said. "Welcome to my home" she greeted him and smiled discreetly. Jon had to use all his willpower to make no move that could reveal his discomfort. He didn't even allow himself to close his hands tightly.

"It is an honor, my Queen" the man replied, still under one knee, still with his head bowed.

“Get up, Daario Naharis” Daenerys asked and was answered promptly “This is my husband. Blood of my Blood. Son of my brother Rhaegar” Dany said, one hand subtly touching Jon's arm “Aegon VI. King of the Seven Kingdoms” she completed, and Jon could swear her eyes shone a little more as she said that. _A dragon like me. _That's what she meant between the lines for her ex-lover. 

“And these are our children. Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna” Dany completed, looking to both and then to the captain again.

“_Majesty. Highnesses. _It's an honor to meet you.” Naharis greeted them, leaning into the Rhaegar and Lyanna, but not exactly Jon's. _A subtle resistance. _Jon noticed. And ignored. Daenerys was looking at him, hoping that

He would say something. The children certainly wouldn't say, they were both tense, as if they knew everything. that was going on there between father and mother and the stranger before them.

Maybe they did, indeed. Both were very smart. And for what other reason was Blackfire showing fangs to the man? The wolf was still silent and quiet, but the captain's gaze on the animal was alert. Jon would not regret at all if the giant wolf bite him unintentionally

"Welcome to our court, Captain Naharis. Join us at our table of honor at the name of Dragon Bay” Jon said, looking the man in the eye and not seeing him dodge his gaze. 

_You're measuring me, you bastard. Analyzing If I'm just an aristocrat_ _that warms the throne beside her. _Jon noticed, remembering Dany's words about the that the ex-lover said about her future husband.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" was all Naharis said, bending _to Daenerys one_ more time before heading to the table.

Jon could have sworn he heard a collective sigh of tension relief come between the four of them. _The_ _children knew. No doubt. _And for some reason, that pissed him off even more.

Dany looked at him with an expression of " _was not so bad, is it?”,_ When the last foreign delegation was announced. _Qarth. A qarth princess_.

A group in exotic robes stood out from the crowd, walking toward the thrones, causing a certain commotion, the look of surprise and the murmur that people rise as soon as they saw them. And Jon understood why, as soon as the Princess appeared before his eyes.

* * *

“B_y the gods!”_ Lyanna let out quietly, at the sight of the black-skinned woman and with impossibly gray, almost blue, almost silver eyes, she could barely tell the colour. And she barely stopped staring into her eyes when everything else... when she could see everything else.

"It's a _tokkar_, a traditional qarth clothe" Daenerys explained, the delegation was still far enough not to hear. The sound of shocked mumbles also helped to drown out the sound.

All of them, the whole hall was still powdery. This _tokkar_ was just tracks of fabric wrapped around the woman's body, leaving one breast out. Completely discovered. Her broad hips were very well marked by the iridescent, glossy fabric almost like her eye color. Lyanna could have sworn she heard gagging across the room. And at a glance, many displeased ladies pulling their husbands away from the unfolding scene.

"It's strange to our ways, I know, but it's nice to wear. Especially when it's hot” Dany commented, catching stunned stares from her husband and children.

“Have you dressed... like _that?”_ Jon asked, turning to look toward the princess, and then to his wife.

"Once in Meeren" Dany explained, thinking her that husband was getting a little paler “I was advised to wear... _at a state meeting”_ she added, smiling a little.

"I'm trying not to imagine the scene" Rhaegar commented with disgust.

“Your Majesties. Your Highness. I introduce you to Q'ira Daxos Emeros, daughter of Egon Emeros, the princess of Qarth” The Qarth Princess, walked proudly, and soo was standing before the Iron Throne.

“Your Majesties. Your Highness” she greeted them with a slurred accent. tilting her head slightly, her long black hair curling like silk around her body, slipping in her exposed breast and in the fabric that wrapped around her body.

"Welcome, Princess Q'ira" Daenerys greeted her, friendly, making a great effort not to look at the princess's bosom. Not just her, but everyone there.

“I'm very happy to be at Kingslanding on such a important date” the princess said, in a perfect valyrian. Daenerys smiled, but before she could answer, someone did it for her.

"And we're equally happy to have you with us, princess" Lyanna said.

“We brought gifts. Hope you like it. From the heart of Qarth to the dragons” Q'ira Emeros said still in high Valyrian. She gave them boxes, inside each there were jewels and bracelets _and tokkas._

Lyanna blushed. Daenerys smiled quietly as she thanked her and asked the princess to join their table, as all the others who passed by had done. Lyanna kept up silently, watching the princess's gaze on Rhaegar and his on her. Lyanna tried not to imagine the two dancing, though she knew she would surely see that in moments.

However, when the princess walked slowly to the table of honor, she could have sworn that it was not her brother that the princess was looking at, _but her father._

* * *

Music filled the great hall as dinner began to be served. At a dinner table, if you don’t eat, at least talk. Another thing to which she was not naturally very inclined to

do.

_But she was the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. _She needed to be nice to her guests. With that in mind, she forced herself to exchange brief amenities with Arianna Arryn and Diana Lannister, although she can't talk long with anyone, not everyone the younger ones at the table having been _purposely_ placed next to her and Rhaegar.

Jason Arryn, with that piercing look and full of charming smiles was sitting well in front of her, between Arthur Tully and his own sister, Arianna. Sam occupied his left side and Rhaegar, thank the gods, her right side. Still, it was very close to the three _candidates. _And that made her tense. Knowing they were probably watching even the way she brought her glass of wine to her mouth.

"_Have you decided which one will be honored to be the first to dance with you?" _Rhaegar approached her ear and asked, with a cynical look on his face after barely touching the food too.

"_Our father_ will be the first to dance with me. Just like how we rehearsed, remember?” Lyanna replied with a subtle grimace at him.

“I meant _after_ the initial dance. Do you understand...” Rhaegar said, sipping his wine.

"Do you already know who you're going to invite by chance?" Lyanna returned the question.

"Sure, the princess," he said, stifling a smile, but not looking at the direction of the black beauty. Every movement of the naked breast made all the women of the table blush and all men shuffle in their chairs.

"_You're no good_ " Lyanna said, patting his arm under table. Rhaegar's smile only widened. "I intend to go back and sit here and wait," Lyanna said, sighing without animation.

"_So, the first one that comes takes?" _Rhaegar asked, raising his eyebrow playfully.

“What word is that? Is it a new dialect? _By the gods_...” Lyanna scolded him, sipping his wine as well.

“Then dance with me. We'll be in the dance hall soon” he said, still smiling, still looking fun, but with something in his eyes that Lyanna couldn't tell what it was. _Challenge. Perhaps._

_It didn't matter._

"No one has come here to see us dancing, Rhaegar. We must socialize with the suit… _with others_ \- Lyanna countered, without looking at him - _Go dance with the princess_” she said.

“At least I wouldn't let anyone realize how bad you dance” Rhaegar spoke in her ear and stood up.

She didn't have time to respond to the provocation. The first dance of the night was being announced.

~ * ~

The King and Queen got up and walked with their children to the first dance of the night.

Rhaegar led Daenerys gracefully. A big smile was on her face as her son whirled her around the room. Lyanna could hear the maid’s sighs with the overlapping the palms that echoed all over the place with the first steps of the two couples.

She and her father were waltzing less prominently. Neither was very good at it. And that equality, that complicity, brought great comfort to Lyanna. It made her felt like leaning her head on her father's chest and ignoring the audience and the movements that should do the turns, the inclinations, the exchanges of hands.

She would trade it all up just to sway slowly with the King, enjoying each second she still had with him.

"When the song is over, we can end the night.” she said to her father. He smiled softly.

"The young lords would be angry if that happened" Jon said, holding her daughter's waist, still strange to see her with her face painted and in that outfit.

"You're the most beautiful woman in this room today," he said, whirling around.

“Don't forget that we have another princess present and that she draws a lot of attention” Lyanna said. "Maybe I should change clothes and wear the _tokkar_ I got" she joked, to her father's horror.

"I'll give those robes for Khaleeth to burn. Neither you nor your mother will wear that. _Never,_” Jon said conspiratorially. “Don’t tell her about my plans, by the way. She would probably use just to upset me.

They both smiled at each other and looked at Dany and Rhaegar whirling around. corners of the dance floor, providing the perfect spectacle that the subjects expected. Was

It's weird to see her Mom dancing like that. But Lyanna thought that if there was anyone in the world who deserved to have that, to be a queen, a mother who could dance with a child like that, this someone was Daenerys.

She and her father shake their heads the same way, slowing down even more, nor trying to compete with the lush Valyrian elegance that dominated the attention of the room.

"Is everything okay so far for you? With the suitors? Did you talk to any of them?” Jon asked, the words coming out uncertain and worried.

“Today is just the first day, Dad. But it's all right yes”, _I think_ “And you?” she asked, her eyebrows raised, leaving the delicate question of the captain of Meeren in the air. Her father's gaze shone in mute understanding. He understood what she was talking about.

“How did you hear? Jon asked her. Lyanna swallowed hard. _Listening to you and __mom arguing and then kissing and then talking obscenities about tables and heads __tucked under robes._

“Rhaegar commented with me. I don't know how he knew” Lyanna said. 

"_Hmm_" her father muttered, frowning. "I'm trying to pretend he doesn't exist." Jon confessed “Am I doing well?” The king asked with a sad smile, wrinkles forming next to the eyes. Lyanna loved those wrinkles on her father's face. They left him softer. They removed the king's mask that he was so required to wear.

“Of course, it is. _A perfect northern ice stone_” Lyanna said proudly getting a kiss on the forehead and a hoarse laugh from your dad.

"I don't know if I can trust your opinion. You are very condescending to your old father” Jon stated, touching her daughter's face when the final chords of the song were heard. Lyanna leaned in front of him. Shaking his head in denial of what he had said.

“No, I am not. What can I do if I have the best dad in the world?” She said when he took her arm once more, thunderous palms echoing around them.

"Enjoy your night, my princess" was all she heard back in her father's hoarse voice. while she got another kiss on the forehead, this time too fast. She could have sworn the King's eyes were glowing more than normal.

* * *

The hall was filled with dancing couples, loud music undoing much of the formal mood, allowing conversations to circulate louder and more comfortable.

Rhaegar barely returned his mother to the chair she occupied at the table when she saw Jason Arryn walk towards Lyanna and Jon. He clenched his jaw as he saw the Arryn boy bowing to her sister, no doubt asking her to grant her the honor of the next dance.

He said goodbye to his mother and tried not to walk too quickly to do the only thing to his reach at that moment. _Return to the dance hall and watch his sister closely_ while pretended to pay attention to whoever he was dancing with.

"Princess Q'ira" he greeted the princess with those feline eyes judging him from head to toe “Do you give me the honor?” He asked, holding his hand out to her another arm behind his back, like a perfect gentleman. She took his hand and together they took a few steps until they were back among the couples dancing. Everyone's attention turning to them. 

Rhaegar took a deep breath as he saw Jason Arryn waltzing with Lyanna. His hand on her waist while they talked. _They talked. _His insides twisted every time the man's face approached Lyanna's to tell her something.

_Bastard. _He almost snorted. But Princess Q'ira's eyes were glued to him, too vivid, too clever. 

_Focus, Rhaegar. Focus. Focus on what you need to do. _He scolded himself as he ran his hand over Q'ira Daxos Emeros's bare waist.

"I had never seen Valyrian eyes so closely" Q'ira said. Her hand resting on his arm squeezing it gently, the woman's breast almost touching his chest "The violet in your eyes is impressive" she added with a teasing smile.

"Your eyes are equally stunning, princess. But I'm sure you've heard this a lot” Rhaegar replied, looking sideways, looking for Lyanna and Jason Arryn like the fool he was. And finding them closer than he imagined. Lyanna's eyes bumping into his for a few seconds and swerving as if he'd caught her in the act.

_At least she also watches who I'm dancing with. _He noticed.

Rhaegar gave Q'ira his best smile, making no effort.

* * *

Sir Jason led her surprisingly lightly and respectfully, undoing a bit the daring image she had formed of him hours before.

His hand on her waist wouldn't move or tighten. Nor did he pull her closer to what decorum demanded, as she watched many do, for a few seconds, when they thought no one was looking.

"I didn't expect you to be so beautiful, Your Highness," he said at one point, his eyes pine greens sparkling at her.

"It's certainly not the first quality I'd like you to mention about me." Lyanna answered, sharp, but with the best well-mannered face she could make.

"Then you'll be glad to hear that, in fact, it wasn't the first one I heard," he said, not even shaken by her response” The first thing I heard about you was that you were frighteningly intelligent as _well as beautiful. _And now that I see, _beautiful_ is a word that doesn't live up to it.

_A born flirtatious. Just like someone she knew._

“What about _frighteningly intelligent_? She asked. "Am I right?"

"I don't know why great intelligence should be considered scary" was his answer, shrugging. Lyanna gave him a reluctant little smile. And won in return a corner smile that revealed perfect dimples.

"Maybe they use that expression because I'm a young woman," she conjectured when she saw at a glance her brother waltzing beautifully with Princess Q'ira. His hand on her bare curvy waist. Her hand clearly squeezed her brother's arm. Not to mention the blessed breast from the outside.

Rhaegar's eyes met hers and Lyanna quickly turned her attention to Sir Jason, ignoring what was going on between his brother and the foreign princess, however unseemly it was. It was none of her business. "Maybe" she heard Jason talking “But can I confess something? I think your giant wolf lives up to those words. She looks at people in a very... _human way..._ as if _reading_ us” he said, frowning a little, as if pondering the subject.

"Some days I swear she seems to be able to read my books with me.” A dazzling smile forming before her. _Undeniably beautiful and charming. And apparently not only that, for the little they talked._

"I'd give anything to see that," he replied, the final chords leading them to lean in front of each other, making Ser Jason take her hand and leave a kiss there. Quick, courteous. But hot. His lips were hot. The green eyes were too. And luckily her cheeks were already painted red.

But before Lyanna could accept Sir Jason's arm to return to the table, Sam was standing there before them, blushing as he leaned before her, asking her to grant her the next dance.

He and Jason Arryn exchanged a tense look of mutual appreciation, and Lyanna didn't much like it. _Beautiful. Intelligent. But too proud. Perhaps_ _not just because of His House, much more traditional than the Tarly's. But also, because of the beauty that he knows he has. _Lyanna assessed.

“Of course, Sam. It would be a great honor” Lyanna said. “It was a pleasure, Sir Jason,” she told the Arryn heir, barely looking his way and accepting Sam's hand, feeling slightly shaky.

"The honor is certainly mine, Your Highness" Sam said shyly. The two are positioning. Waiting for the next song. Lyanna could have sworn Sam had breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t a good dancer. Just like her.

When Sam's arms wrapped around her and they started to take a few steps, she felt small and fragile at his physical size. The two of them had never been this close, and now that she was literally in his arms, at least Lyanna didn't feel tense, not as it had been with Jason.

She should not be surprised by that. Sam was not a stranger. He was your friend. _Or s__omething close to that_. And she didn't like the strange weather that had settled between them.

"_Sam..."_ she began, searching the words, seeing his anxious gaze and trying not to get nervous “This situation... we don't need to get weird with each other...” she managed to say, staring into his eyes “Obviously you know you are one of the suitors I should consider, but... Please, don't be different with me...” she asked, seeing that Sam seemed to be holding his breath as she tried to articulate what she meant.

“Am I different?” He asked, looking embarrassed, looking down, as if he was little boy who was caught doing something wrong.

“I don't know. _Something is up_. Maybe because we are having to look for a new perspective - Lyanna said. _From the perspective of having to share a life together. A __bed together. By the gods “_What I mean is that... we have known each other forever and that you don't have to prove anything to me or be different with me. All right?” Sam was shaking his head as she said that, understanding what she was saying, even though her words weren't satisfactorily expressing what she wanted to say to him.

"Fine," he said, seeming to muster the courage to say something else. "But I need say... that it would be an honor for me... if you chose me" he said slowly. "Not because you are the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Although that's an honor too - he hurried on complete “_But because it's you_. I would be... I _would be really happy_” Sam added, swallowing dry, also looking dissatisfied with his words.

"I think... that's good to know" Lyanna said, becoming embarrassed. "I don't want to choose someone who considers me a burden or who finds me a frighteningly clever surly, as they say around me...” she tried to play, spinning, turning away and back to Sam.

"You're nothing like that, Lyanna," he said, his expression hard, uncomfortable.

"_Not cranky, not scary, not smart?" _She asked, smiling at him. Not letting it pass that he had returned to use his name. Which was a good thing.

"A little of the first, none of the second, much of the third," Sam answered. Lyanna bit her cheeks not to smile louder. He seemed relieved to see that his sincerity did not had offended her.

"_I'm not cranky,_ " she snapped, but he just smiled more, as if to say _you know you are, __But I do not care._

Rhaegar passed close to them, facing them both with a tense face, while dancing with

Arianna Arryn. The girl looked like she was going to have a syncope in her brother's arms. Lyanna felt sorry for her once again. And she turned his attention to Sam, who had also observed Rhaegar.

"I don't think the Prince really likes the idea that I... maybe... can become your…Husband” Sam commented sadly, looking at Rhaegar.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to lose you, too," Lyanna said softly to worried Sam. “What my brother likes, or dislikes doesn't matter” she added.

"It matters to me," Sam said awkwardly, his eyes worried. _Loyal. A friend_. _True and loyal, that was what Sam was to Rhaegar._

"For me too," Lyanna confessed, touched by his feelings about her brother. "_Just a little bit_" she said, and they both smiled with some complicity when the song has finally ended.

* * *

_Rhaegar never wanted to hear that song again. Never. _And he liked the damn song. _I liked it. In the past. _Now every time he listened to her he would remember Lyanna dancing in Sam's arms, smiling intimately at him. _Smiling_. _She was smiling. _Smiling and looking so comfortable it made him want to scream. To make things worse, he was dancing with a trembling creature who couldn't look at him without blushing profusely and responding to attempts at conversation monosyllabic and soon she looked at her own feet. Feet that stepped on his all the time. _All the time. _He never felt so happy for a song to end. _Never_.

He walked back to the table, leading Lady Arianna, his feet throbbing and needing a sip of a stronger drink just thinking about how many girls would still need dance that night and how many more times he would have to see someone dancing with Lyanna. But before he could, he bumped into a wall of ladies eager to be invited by him. Her sister's ladies, surrounded by more, with Melissa Redwyne right in front of them all, her red hair and green eyes sparkling invitingly to him.

_Where the hell were the other guys? Because in the name of the Seven Hells, these girls_ w_ere they not waltzing with the young lords, but there, waiting for him? He could not have one_ _harem. He couldn't marry them all. Just one. He would only choose one. And it would be none of them._

_Did they not realize it?_

He smiled politely at them and walked right past. Straight to the table. Straight to the glass of drink he took from Jon Tarly's hand and turned at once. Jon didn't complain, just smiled. 

"Don't tell me you're having a rough night, Your Highness," Jon Tarly teased.

"Shut up, Jon" Rhaegar answered, handing the empty glass to his hand.

"I'm crazy to make better use of it, believe me. Old people need to retreat so that things start to get interesting” Tarly said “tell me you're going to drag that foreign princess to a corner of this room, please, she doesn't take her eyes off you. Would be a wasted opportunity” he said, pointing his face in one direction. Rhaegar looked and saw Q'ira watching him without any shame.

"If there's anything left of me after I've danced with dozens of women...” Rhaegar said, making Jon smile. His gaze wandered over the table of honor, the many empty chairs now, until it fell on

Diana Lannister, talking to her father. He knew he should dance with her now. It was the expected. For a moment he thought he shouldn't get in the way, considering that

Lord Tyrion lived with his daughter so little. But he found himself walking there. To do what he had to do it.

_And here we go again._

* * *

Diana Lannister was, thanks to the gods, the perfect balance between Q'ira and Arianna. Her beauty was not too provocative, and her manner was not too shy, just normal. She wasn’t nervous about dancing with him. _And she did not tread on his feet, thank the gods._

“I hope your stay in Kingslanding is being pleasant, my lady” Rhaegar began, with the usual protocol kindnesses.

"It's always nice to be with you, my father and my brother, Your Highness." she answered him with a soft expression. Her hair shone like gold, something redundant for a Lannister, but Rhaegar couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were.

“I think so. I love them. Jaime takes good care of me” Rhaegar commented. His little squire boldly obeyed any command from him. Rhaegar really liked the boy.

“He only talks about Your Highness all the time” Dianna commented “He admires him a lot, Your Highness”

"He's a great boy," Rhaegar said, not knowing what else to say to her. 

“We can just dance. Don't worry” Rhaegar heard her say with an insightful smile, her pale green eyes seeming to read everything that went through his mind “I imagine that it must be deadly boring to look for subject with all the girls you have to dance, Your Highness." Rhaegar looked at her in surprise. She was straightforward. In a way that wasn't arrogant or disconcerting. Something rare to see. Especially when you are royalty.

"Indeed, it is, Lady Diana," Rhaegar replied, her smile widening. She had a sweet and angelic expression, but the words that came out of her showed that he was standing before an interesting woman. Not that it scared him. He was used to dealing with sharp-minded girls.

"Then don't worry about having to do this to me. I like to just dance,

Your Highness” she said, closing her eyes for a few seconds, as if the music was coming on her body indeed, and opening them again, facing him, no tricks, no ulterior motives.

“So, let's just dance. Real dancing” he agreed, twirling the golden girl.

* * *

Daenerys tried to talk to Elena Westerling, although she found Lady's affairs deathly boring. Tyrion's wife loved to comment on party costs, the luxury of one article or another of the salon. _Dull. Extremely_ _dull._

When Missandei approached her saying she needed to greet a guest or whatever, Dany thanked her friend deeply.

“Thanks for saving me. If that woman spoke once again about the value of whatever. I swear I would lose my education" Dany commented in her friend's ear. They both laughed.

They soon stopped laughing when they saw that Daario Naharis was walking towards them.

“_Missandei of Nath_” he greeted her. “You haven't changed a thing in those years.

"Daario Naharis" Missandei greeted him with a slight smile. "It's been a long time."

“Truth. Good times” Daario said. And turned his attention to Daenerys. “We never had a party like this in Meeren, Khaleesi.”

"I hope you're enjoying it" Dany replied courteously, still arm in arm with Missandei.

“I am. Seeing you dancing with your son was something I never imagined seeing in my life. He looks a lot like you. He pulled the beauty of her mother” said Daario with his usual charm. Dany laughed silently.

“Your daughter is beautiful too. I can't deny it” he added, looking across the room at Princess Lyanna dancing with a red-haired boy.

"Pulled her father's beauty," Dany said, repeating his words on purpose.

“_Your nephew”_ Daario smiled cynically “I imagine you did not like much when you found out about his existence” Missandei shifted beside Dany.

"Before he _and I_ found out, I loved him. And I was expecting a child, _two __in fact_. That simplified things a bit” Dany explained.

When she had been to Meeren, years before, they had barely seen each other amid restraint rebellion of the former slaveholders, Daario had still injured himself in battle and all that prevented them from talking better, as two friends would have done.

All Dany wanted at the time was to return home as soon as possible to Jon and to her children. But now, how useful it would have been if they could have had a chance to talk earlier.

"He won't dance with you once?" Daario asked, looking where Jon was sitting quietly talking to Ser Davos and Lord Gendry and not even looking in the their direction.

"Tonight, is for the young, Daario," Dany answered, with a warning look at the captain.

"And he already considers himself that old?" Daario teased, laughing “Because you certainly are not.”

"You understand what I meant," Dany said, trying to be serious about the situation.

"I can dance with you if he doesn't mind. _He doesn't seem to mind” _Daario stated, looking at Jon again.

"_He_ is your grace to you. Or your majesty. Or just King. Feel free to choose one of the proper ways to refer to my husband. And when you bow, don't forget to do it in the right direction. The King can be a benevolent man, _but I'm not”_ Dany took the opportunity to make it clear.

"As you wish, my Queen. _And the dance? _Daario asked, offering his hand to her.

"_Enjoy the night, Daario Naharis,_ " Dany said, refusing him, watching him lower his hand, the cynical and obstinate smile she knew very well, which he had given with each attempt at conquer her when their paths crossed, with every rose he had brought her as they crossed Slave Bay.

She and Missandei turned away from him. Dany took a deep breath. Missandei too.

Missandei exchanged a look with Daenerys.

"I'll hope he doesn't tease Jon enough to lose his mind." That's it - Dany confessed, smiling at her friend, when she saw something that did not please her at all.

* * *

Gendry had just offered to escort Ser Davos to his quarters. The old man had no health to stay up late in that noise. 

Jon tried during the conversation not to look at Captain Naharis more than once talking to Dany and Missandei. _Tried and succeeded. With a lot of effort. _But his other senses were so concentrated in that very spot of the hall that perhaps he had not noticed the approach of Princess Q'ira. Suddenly, he noticed that she was beside him only when he heard the melodious voice of the dark-skinned woman right beside him.

"Your _Majesty_" she greeted him. "It is rare to see such a moderate King. On occasions like this” she said, too close to him.

“Moderate?” Jon asked politely. Taking a slight step aside, creating some distance between the woman and him.

“Did I use the wrong word?” She asked doubtfully at the heavy accent standing out “I've been watching you. I mean, you don’t drink too much, or eat, dance. Talk with other women” Q'ira explained with a restrained smile.

"I leave it to the young people" Jon replied, taking another small step away while the princess gave one closer to him.

“So, when your Majesty were young...” Q'ira left in the air.

"I may have committed some of these excesses at one time or another, yes..." Jon replied.

"I wish I had seen that" she replied, tilting her head at him, the movement of the naked breast becoming impossible not to observe. _Where the hell is Daenerys? _Jon wondered, looking away, searching the sides and finding the watchful face of his wife coming into his direction. _Thank the gods_ “It would have been an honor to dance with your Majesty when you were young. I believe you haven't changed much” she said, winking her long eyelashes at him.

"He hasn't changed at all" Daenerys answered, finally reaching Jon's side, wrapping her arm next to his in a clear territorial demarcation. The princess changed her expression when she saw her. _This is dangerous. Not only was the way she danced with Rhaegar, now she wants to throw charm on the father too. _Dany evaluated.

"Shall we retreat, my love? Young people will be more comfortable when they are not at the sight of the King's watchful eye” Dany said, ignoring the presence of the princess, who continued looking, certainly watching the dynamics between the two. Missandei started talking to the Qarth girl and Dany took the opportunity to walk away with Jon.

"What did Princess Q'ira talk to you so much?" Dany asked through his teeth pretending a calm and placid expression.

"I think she was trying to get me to invite her to dance" Jon said calmly. “Did the captain of Meeren want it too?” He returned.

“He's less subtle” Dany said, feeling Jon stiffen next to her and stop walking.

“I refused. _Obviously"_ Dany added, seeing Jon's angry look.

"I hope he stays in this place then. Or I won’t be able to control myself Daenerys” Jon said, his voice cold. Dany didn't like it when he called her _Daenerys. _He only said her name like this when he was angry.

"Watch out for Princess Q'ira, or I won't answer for myself either." Dany returned the threat. Jon looked at her even angrier. The situations had different weight, Dany knew, of course. But she didn't have to admit it.

"I don't want to retire now." I won't leave the kids alone, ”Jon said, releasing the her arm slowly, both of them already used to being held in public, even when they were fighting and it was heading for that.

"They are safe, there are more guards here than guests and the wolves” Dany said, pretending to be giving a kiss on her husband's cheek to finally say “_Too bad you want to leave me alone_” she spoke sensuously and began to walk away from her husband.

"Wait" she heard his voice say, a few seconds later. Dany laughed inside when his arm reached her.

* * *

Lyanna didn't want to dance anymore. It was enough for her. She had waltzed with Arthur Tully and the boy had been as shy as she had rated earlier.

They had barely talked. They exchanged gentle, polite smiles and nothing more. While that Rhaegar danced with Diana Lannister. She and Arthur were looking at the couple who dominated the room, almost forgetting about the steps they themselves should be performing. At least Lyanna didn't feel bad about not paying much attention to the boy. He didn't seem very interested anyway.

Her brother and Lady Diana waltzed beautifully. The two matched. Lyanna watched, realizing that she would probably be his choice.

Looking coldly at the options he had, she knew that Rhaegar would not choose one foreign woman. The people of Westeros had never liked it very much. The Small Council with sure would be against it. And her brother would hardly buy this fight. Arianna Arryn would certainly not be the one either. Her brother had made that clear since when the girl's name was considered for him, even before he saw her.

From the big houses, then, there was only Diana Lannister left. And she seemed perfectly adequate.

They both seemed to be getting along. And that was good. She should be happy for her brother.

He could choose another young lady from a smaller house, to be sure. And there were countless there, of course. But there was no reason not to choose Lord Tyrion's daughter, Lyanna supposed.

Unless her brother really fell in love with another. What she didn't realize that would happen, with the little time they had. But when it came to Rhaegar, anything was possible.

When the dance was over, many people clapped for Rhaegar and Diana, Lyanna and

Arthur even. And she wasn't sure why, but she already wanted to get out unnoticed when Jon Tarly appeared in front of her, asking her for the next dance. Lyanna looked at that shameless face she knew so well and even thought of refusing it, but her manner did not allow it.

"Our Prince knows how to catch people's attention" Jon commented when they started to dance.

“He loves it. Born for that, I'd say” Lyanna replied. Jon Tarly spun her around and she had a glimpse of who Rhaegar was dancing with now _Melissa Redwyne._

She must have made a very noticeable face of disgust for Jon to approach her ear and say:

“_She wants the throne_. And he knows that” Jon said with a mocking smile as he danced in a loose way, and it made Lyanna feel more confident in her footsteps.

“She is very beautiful. I don't know if any man can see much beyond that” Lyanna answered, realizing that they were attracting some glances.They shouldn't be dancing that well.

"You are prettier than her, Princess. Today, especially” - Jon said, with malice.

"_You are not trying to seduce me. Are you Tarly?” _Lyanna asked him with a raised eyebrow, narrowing her eyes as he passed her from side to side, making her dress move in a beautiful, dramatic way.

“No, I'm not. I know I wouldn’t be able to” he replied with a mischievous smile looking at someone in the hall, she didn't turn to see who or where to “I'm just noting a fact, Princess. Not that I wouldn't like to kiss this pretty little mouth, just to make it clear” he added, running his hand up her back, brushing the exposed part of her skin.

"_Have manners_" Lyanna said, controlling herself not to slap him. He laughed. More people looked at them.

"_And stop moving that hand behind my back, or I'll step on your foot with all my might_!"

“It's in the same place!” He replied, sounding offended. _Bastard. Lyanna didn't know_ _why she liked him. Much less why she had accepted that dance._

“Lys is around here. Do you know. Move that damn hand again and I'll make her run after you in front of everyone.” Lyanna hissed at him through her teeth.

“I will behave. I swear” he said, looking saintly. “Besides, Blackfire would bite me if I did anything. I'm afraid of that demonic beast” Jon said with an smug she didn't like her at all.

"Blackfire isn’t mine," Lyanna snapped. 

“_No?_” Jon suggested with a small chuckle, bending her without the slightest warning when the song is over.

Lyanna wasn't sure what he was implying and didn't even have time to ask. Not when she saw Melissa kissing her brother's cheek in front of the entire court.

Seeing that seemed to have made the air suddenly heavier. And all she wanted to disappear from there.

* * *

When Rhaegar managed to get rid of Melissa, wiping her face where she had dared kissing him, he ignored once again the hundreds of girls looking at him expectantly, waiting for a dance and went straight to Jon, pulling him farther away, eagerly dragging him by the neck as he saw the bastard smiling at him.

"_What the hell do you think you were doing with my sister_?" Rhaegar asked, leaning his friend against the wall, without any kindness, not caring who was seeing it.

“Dancing, Your Highness. We were just dancing” Jon Tarly replied with a mocking smile. Rhaegar snorted in anger.

"Contain your wanton hands next to my sister, Jon, or I'll tear your face apart.” Rhaegar threatened him, releasing him, annoyed that Jon just kept smiling as he straightened his own robes and put an arm around his shoulder, as if nothing had happened.

“I know. I know. Do not worry. The threat she made herself was enough” Jon said. running his hands through his hair "You don't have to worry about me, my Prince," he said, offering from his canteen to Rhaegar, who accepted it and took a long drink, cursing Jon under his breath. “But I would worry about the cute Arryn knight. By the way, where is he? I don't see the princess anywhere too” Jon said, looking over Rhaegar's shoulder.

Before Jon could say anything else, Rhaegar had already left the Hall.

* * *

Lyanna had managed to sneak out to the bottom of the Great Hall of the Throne, the same one they had passed hours before, to begin that endless night.

Lys walked quietly beside her and two guards followed her silently, but she didn't care. She only took a deep breath when she finally reached the wide corridor.

A wind circulated there, refreshing and gentle, entering between the pilasters.

It was a great relief compared to the muffled heat of the Great Hall. Lyanna went to the wall that joined the pilasters and leaned her face against the cold stone. It was a beautiful moonlit night over the capital. Moonlight came in and illuminated the whole place far more than the torches there.

Lyanna felt her legs hurt. She was tired. She had danced five songs without any rest and now her feet hurt. She took a few steps and sat on the floor. She let out a big sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall, stretched her legs and pulled her shoes out. _Peace._

Only them and the members of the Small Council could circulate through that part of the Castle, so she really wasn't worried about anyone seeing her like that.

Lys lay beside her, rubbing her muzzle on her lap, her violet eyes wide for her. She stroked her wolf's fur and felt sad. Deeply sad.

Maybe it was the loneliness of the corridor. Or the poetry in that silver moonlight that covered it fully. Maybe it was the noise of the music, so close to it, and the loud noise. She couldn’t enjoy it. She couldn't be part of it. Not really. Or maybe it was out of fear. A fear that chilled her bones as she kept reviewing in her mind the scene of Melissa kissing Rhaegar's cheek. Fear that her brother would be enchanted by her. Fear of what someone as cunning as she could do if she ever became queen.

_Yes. That was it. _The hassle. The fear. That was it. Fear for the Kingdom.

Maybe the danger was real. Because that alone could explain the desire she was feeling to cry. But the sound of footsteps caught her attention. 

Lyanna didn't get up. She wouldn't get up. Not now. Whoever it was. She just stared at the view from the open sea, caressing Lys, when she saw from the corner of her eye, her brother appear up the corridor, walking hurriedly, his tense face replaced with relief as soon as he saw her there.

Rhaegar looked around and across the corridor, as if expecting to see someone else somewhere as he took a few more steps toward her, Black close behind him, as always.

She looked back to the sea. Ignoring him.

“_Why did you leave the room like that? _I was worried. I couldn't find you in any place_”_ he said, his voice loud and angry overlapping the sound of the music.

“I needed to rest. It was not my intention to worry” Lyanna clarified, still looking at the moonlight over the waters.

“If I was tired, I would have sat in a chair instead of hiding here” Rhaegar countered, now standing in front of her, blocking her view on purpose.

“I wanted to be alone” Lyanna said, raising her face and looking in his eyes _“I still __want to” _She made it clear.

“Did something happen?” He asked, less annoyed, looking concerned.

"No" was all she answered.

Rhaegar considered her quietly. Running his hands through his silver hair.

“_Get out. Everyone”_ Lyanna heard her brother's imperious command, directed at the older guard.

"We have orders, Your Highness" the man replied uncertainly. Facing the prince.

"There are new orders now" Rhaegar said, his voice deathly calm, his eyes doubling over any resistance the guard might think of offering. Lyanna watched in silence, her hand frozen under Lys's hair, astonished as ever.

She was not surprised when the guards heeded his order. Not even when he sat down beside her, stretching his legs on the stone floor as well.

Lys stood between them, rubbing her nose at Rhaegar with blatant satisfaction and walked away. 

"That wasn't necessary" Lyanna said, looking back to the sea. For the pilasters, for the Wolves. To anywhere. But not at him.

"You said you wanted to be alone" Rhaegar answered with a shrug.

"However, you are still here" she replied irritably. _Go. _She almost said.

Rhaegar didn't flinch at that answer. She was angry. And she didn't want him there. He already had understood. Still, he had no intention of leaving her alone.

He had searched for her with such fear, guided by Jon's insinuations, that she could be somewhere like that, but in the company of Jason Arryn.

He had been jealous of Sam, Jon, everyone who approached her that night, it was true, but to imagine, even for a moment, that she might be flirting, kissing, or worse, falling in love with another, brought the worst feeling he had ever experienced in life until now.

The relief he felt when he saw her there, alone, sitting on the floor with only Lys in her company.

"I thought your night was being pleasant. You seemed to be enjoying the other male companies, even Jon” Rhaegar teased.

He couldn't stand to be silent, even though he knew that he should.

"Nothing compared to yours, for sure," Lyanna said, narrowing her eyes in anger.

_Why can't she see she's jealous? _Rhaegar wondered, controlling himself to don't end up saying that out loud.

"Mine were no big deal, I assure you. I haven't danced yet with the most interesting and beautiful from all the female companies of the night,” he dared to say, listening to the music that had just started playing and taking courage. Standing and reaching for her.

“Dance with me?” Rhaegar asked. And waited.

Lyanna stared at his outstretched hand, the moonlight reflecting in his violet eyes.

What was that? Was he sorry for her? She didn't want any compassion from him, no concern for the displaced sister.

“_Why_?” Lyanna asked, still staring into those violet eyes and the hand that was still extended towards her.

"_Please_" was what she heard him say.

Instead of an answer, a request. A request she couldn't say no to.

She touched Rhaegar's hand and he lifted her. He shook his head when she tried to put on your shoes again.

"Take them off" he said, sliding his hand around her waist, past her bare back.

Lyanna didn't bother with the touch, she kicked her shoes off, a small smile on her brother's face.

"Trying to protect your feet, aren't you?" Lyanna asked, while supporting one of her hands on Rhaegar's arms.

He did not answer. Just pulled her closer.

“We rehearsed once, to the sound of this song. Remember the steps?” he asked in as they began to move, one slow step, then another and another, both of them entering slowly in rhythm.

Lyanna vaguely remembered the choreography. She remembered that it was complicated. And that she had hated to learn it.

"I don't remember," she confessed, letting out a tired sigh.

“No problem. Just feel the music. There is no one watching.” He said. “And try not to step on my feet” Rhaegar joked. And she smiled.

The music developed louder, faster, more intensely, and Lyanna drifted by Rhaegar's hands, let him spin her and bring her close to him as many times as he wanted. And whenever she had a glimpse of her bare feet, she smiled. And he smiled too. Dancing with him was so good, so light, there wasn't that weight she had felt with others, it just looked _natural._

“Remember that part?” He asked with a mischievous expression. Lyanna's eyes widened. She remembered. There was a jump, a suspension in the air.

“_No. Don't do it” _Lyanna begged when he grabbed her waist and suspended her in the air, spinning.

“_Stop spinning. I’m going to fall down_” she shouted, grabbing his shoulders as he just kept going with that madness.

Lyanna closed her eyes. And braced herself for the tumble. But she felt her feet touching the floor, his hands bringing her down, only for the next second to suspend her again.

“_It wasn't like that. Not two turns! Rhaegar! Stop!” _She protested dizzily, closing her eyes, beginning to swing her legs so that he could lower her at once.

Lyanna clung to Rhaegar's neck and buried her face there waiting for the impact.

When he didn't come, she had her head spinning so much that she thought she would throw up the wine she drank. But she smiled, maybe because of the wine too.

* * *

Rhaegar could feel her smile on his neck. Her hands gripped him seeking balance, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

He held her tight. Both hands on her back. His face close to Lyanna's hair. And it was because of this, not the dance, that his breathing was ragged, his heart was beating faster in his chest.

His heart beating faster when she relaxed into his arms and agreed to dance again, leaving her head still leaning on his shoulder.

_Say something. Say now. Say that you love her. That you want to marry her. Say that you want to stay with her and only her_

He fought with himself, the words choked in his throat. His body wanting to enjoy every second of proximity to her. His neck seemed to come to life as he felt her breathing there, trying to move closer, wanting her mouth to touch his skin. Dreaming about it. But before he knew the time, the song started and ended, and no word came out of his mouth. And she stopped moving. Lifting her head from his shoulder, releasing his hand.

She was blushing. Her eyes did not look at him. But she was still close, close enough to kiss, close enough to hear what he needed so much to say.

"Rhaegar..." he heard her say softly and his heart sped up a little more. “Thanks for the dance, good night” she said, taking a deep breath as he breathed.

Rhaegar felt his insides turn as she approached his face and let a kiss on his cheek, quick, shaky. And it was only the sheer anguish he saw in her gaze that kept him from seeking her mouth, holding her back, her face against his and end it at once. But he could not do that. He had to leave her. _He had to leave her. _He repeated to himself thousands of times before. And now he repeated, once more, like a mantra, with more willpower than he imagined having, as he watched her grab her shoes on the floor and walk into the castle, hurried, hesitant.

He didn't know how, but he let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I hope someone reads this.


	8. Dance of the Dragons (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany talk. Rhaegar admits his feelings. Lyanna fights hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for being m.i.a for so long. I'm not abandoning this story! Hope you guys like this one.

Jon narrowed his eyes as he ceased to feel the warmth of Daenerys's body next to him. She rose from the bed, pushing the blanket that covered them.

The room was still dark. The sun had not yet risen, but even in the darkness, he could see the silhouette of his wife's naked body curling into a thin silk robe, her steady steps heading for the door.

He hadn't heard a knock, but someone handed her a piece of paper and that was enough for Jon to sit alert.

“It's no big deal. Don't get up” Dany said sleepily, approaching a candle on the table, reading what was on the paper.

Jon remained alert, watching his wife's slight frown as she read the information that there was there.

“What's in it?” Jon asked, but she had already dropped the scroll and was back to the warmth of his body, getting rid of the robe right in front of his eyes and pulling the blanket over them, curling her legs into his.

“Our children have just retired. I asked them to let me know when they left and to make a brief report of what their night had been like” Dany explained, leaning her head to Jon's chest.

"Did you spy on our children?" Jon asked with a slight rebuke in his voice containing a yawn.

"Spying is a very strong word. I just told them to tell me what happened in the room after we left and let me know when they went to their rooms. I was clear to say that if

They went out... to a more private place... with someone... that shouldn't be reported. I do not have the intent to invade their privacy” Dany clarified, seeing Jon look at her from the corner of his eye, his face tense, surely wondering if their daughter might have done what she had just described.

"And what was on paper then?" Jon asked, closing his eyes for a moment longer. He seemed afraid of the answer.

"Well... your they went back to their rooms" Dany said, watching Jon open.

_“What? Lyanna?” _Jon started to ask.

“... danced with Jason Arryn, Sam Tarly, Arthur Tully and Jon Tarly and shortly after we left looks like she got tired. From the Great Hall, she went to the Library and fell asleep there for over the books. Her guards sent for Gray Worm and Lady Jane Rosby to take her to her bedroom” Dany explained with mild frustration, feeling Jon's body relax.

“No surprise. And Rhaegar?” Jon asked, hugging his wife.

“Danced with Q'ira Daxos Emeros, with Lady Arianna Arryn, Lady Diana Lannister and Lady Melissa Redwyne” Dany paused. Thinking about what to say. In how to say it. “But it seems that he exaggerated a bit in the drink.” Dany said. Jon, to her surprise, didn't look angry.

“Hmm. Again. Not a surprise” he said “Don't fight with Lyanna, and I won’t complain about Rhaegar” Jon proposed, closing his eyes as if to sleep a little longer.

"I feel like fighting _with both of them_" Dany grumbled. “She sleeps in the library ... the other gets drunk and pays no attention to anyone but that foreigner princess. I need to have a talk with that boy. I don't want a daughter-in-law like her, and I'll make that clear to him” Dany continued, snorting.

“_A daughter-in-law like her?” _Jon asked, nibbling on Daenerys's ear, knowing damn well what is the reason for her rejection about the qarth princess.

"._..that would keep an eye on her father_-_in-law_" she explained, elbowing her ribs slightly. Jon cringed and smiled. "How would I comfort my grandchildren after I burned their mother alive?” She wondered, burying her head in the pillow.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? Jealous of me... with you own daughter-in-law?” he asked, pulling her into his arms again. She seemed to consider the question.

"_Yes_" Dany said at last. Cold. 

"_No surprise_" Jon said with a small smile. "If you can kill a foreign princess and put us at war with her city, won't mind much if I end up killing a certain Meeren captain too. The consequences would be arguably smaller” Jon asked, also seriously, he tried not to touch that subject, but it was impossible because of the constant discomfort it caused.

"I wouldn't want to see him dead. But I imagine that if that happens, it's because he earned it. I know how naughty he can be” Dany said with disgust. Jon tensed “What's is it?” Dany asked when she felt him walking away.

"You like him" Jon said. Grief, jealousy and sadness radiated from him.

"_Of course I don't like him_" Dany snapped offended, sitting up, not bothering to pull the sheet to cover her nudity “_I love you_. You cannot doubt it. Not after all this time. I just said I don’t want to see him dead” Dany said with incredulously and angry.

“I know. But you have affection for him. I see it in your eyes” Jon said, his back to her, dressing up.

"Less than you think, be sure," Dany stated “He was an unexpected ally who could have killed me but who preferred to serve me when I had all odds against me” Dany went on to explain.

“Sure. He saw a Targaryen girl with three dragons who would one day grow and become deadly and saw a beautiful chance to change his destiny and to get a place in the bed of a beautiful and powerful woman who lived surrounded by old men and eunuchs. Very unselfish of him” Jon countered, not returning to bed, still not looking at his wife.

"I never said he was a man of noble feelings, did I? He is not you. But I can't erase what happened. And he kept serving me faithfully for all these years, and continued to defend my interests, allowing me to stay here across the narrow sea with my family” Dany argued, not raising her voice with Jon, although she feel like doing just that “ He's here because that's the way I thought I could recognize years of dedication. That's all, Jon.”

"_You have affection for him_" Jon repeated. Emphasizing every word “Not just gratitude. _Affection_.”

"Wouldn't you have affection for Ygritte if she was alive? For everything you went through together?” Dany said, making Jon stop his movements around the room. He didn't need to look at her to make her regret mentioning the wild one. But she was not intimidated. It was a fair comparison.

"If Ygritte hadn't died because of me, still, I would never have brought her to _your home,_ to the middle of our family” Jon spoke without looking at Dany.

“Jon... please, I can't believe we're discussing this again” Dany asked “I told you before. I said I wouldn't send the invitation if you didn't agree” Dany recalled. She had not felt, until that moment, that this could be affecting him as much as he seemed to be.

“And I agreed. I know very well. I thought I could handle it” he said with a heavy sigh “Looks like despite my white hair, I can still be a northern fool” Jon said, leaving the room. Dany didn't follow him.

* * *

His foot throbbed. His foot was still recovering from Black's bite. Rhaegar tried to walk. Failed. 

He opened his eyes. He was lying down in his bed. The sun was beating down the cracks in the heavy curtains, which meant it should be late in the morning. _Shit_. He didn't remember coming to his room. In fact, the last thing he remembered was of pouring in sips of the strong drink that Jon Tarly kept putting in his glass.

_This. And Lyanna_. From her face swirling over his. Smiling and fighting with him. The

sensation of her head against his shoulder. From the kiss on the cheek he had won. He remembered every detail and would have no drink in the world capable of erasing it.

Rhaegar turned his head the other way and tried to look at his foot. He was lying face down on the bed with his legs dangling out, as if thrown there. 

Jon Tarly was lying on the bed too with his foot right over his. Rhaegar jerked his foot, kicking Jon's shin away hard, on purpose. Rhaegar heard the bedroom door open. The noise seemed too loud. He took his hands to the ears. 

“Ah... you already woke up. Good” Sam said, approaching the bed “It doesn't take long to start preparing for lunch in the gardens” he said, "By the way, _Happy day of your name, Your Highness."_

Rhaegar barely grunted. Just sank into bed again and after a few seconds, murmured a _thank you_. Sam seemed to want to laugh at him.

“I'll be right back. I'll get Dickon to help me get this one to his room. I will ask them to make something for your hangover” Sam said, pulling the heavy curtains before leaving,

blinding Rhaegar with the light, and still slamming the door too hard for the way the noise echoed in his head.

"_Jon_" Rhaegar called. Once. Twice. 3 times. Nothing “_JON!”_ A pair of reddened eyes stared at him.

“What? Can't I sleep in peace anymore?” Jon mumbled. Rubbing the face.

_“What the hell happened yesterday? _What kind of drink was that? My head is to about to explode” Rhaegar sat on the bed, very costly, the world still running.

“Don't you remember anything?” Jon asked, smiling. "It was a lyseno drink."It’s famous over there” Jon said, stretching his back.

“No. Since I started taking that crap you kept putting in my cup” Rhaegar confirmed, throwing a pillow in Jon's face. Well, he thought he was aiming in the face. But it has gone far, far away. 

"Well, as you can tell, we drank a lot. And during the drunkenness, Princess Q'ira wouldn’t let you go ... Neither would you let her...” Jon said, full of malice. 

“I... I did some... me and her...?” Rhaegar put his hands to his forehead, to his hair. He remembered the princess sitting next to him, talking to him. But nothing more. _Hell_ . Jon stared at him, smiling blatantly, noticing Rhaegar's distress and adoring that.

“_Say it at once. What the hell did I do?” _Rhaegar asked again, annoyed and distressed already thinking of Lyanna. And how that could get in the way of his plans.

“Calm down, Your Highness. I'm tempted to say that you did everything that _I_ certainly would have done, but you just talked. Although she took great advantage, I would say. She touched your face and your hair. She smoothed your arms. And you let it.” Rhaegar felt his belly turn. “But your Highness... just drank and smiled. You behaved like a eunuch” Jon said with obvious disappointment.

Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief. Very relieved.

"Lucky for you, it wasn't with Lady Melissa. Thank me, Your Highness, because I scared that snake away. I know this would mess up your plans” Jon smiled, scratching his hair and messing it up even more.

If it had been with Melissa... his sister would not have forgiven him... Rhaegar felt his blood freeze in his veins. He needed to drink water, his throat should be be dry like this all night long. And not just now. Not just because he had heard that... that subtle confirmation that someone there knew. Someone saw. Someone noticed his feelings for his own sister.

“_How?” _Rhaegar asked, staring at Jon. _How did he know? How did he see what no one else noticed? _Not even Lyanna herself, to his despair.

"Do you really want to know?" Jon asked, smiling. Rhaegar just kept his serious gaze on him “Well... remember it was you who asked, so don't threaten to break my face again.”

“Say it. How did you notice?” Rhaegar asked, annoyed.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I know when a man wants to drag a woman to bed. And this is what you want to do with your beautiful little sister. Others may confuse your desire for her with care, a brotherly care, or any other bullshit like that but they're all blind. You like her so much it hurts to see.” Jon said. Rhaegar didn't know how to breathe anymore. But didn’t he deny it.

He just got up from the bed, his steps faltering, searching for water.

“No judgment” Jon added “With a sister like yours... yesterday she was absolutely beautiful.” Rhaegar turned to Jon and his eyes widened in asilent promise of violence.

“Watch out, Jon. I'm not in my right mind yet” Rhaegar threatened him. Neither in balance. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to fly Jon's neck by talking about Lyanna in that way. Jon raised his hands in surrender.

"She likes you too, if you want to know. But I think you already know. While you danced with Melissa I thought that at any moment she would drop me and fly over both of you, it was a scene I wished to see”He laughed “It would have been a spectacle apart that no one would forget for days.” Jon gave a mocking smile.

"I won't bother to deny it, Jon. But I expect your discretion” Rhaegar said, tense, passing him a glass of water. A little bit of himself getting extremely happy for what Jon revealed about his sister's reactions.

"You already have my discretion, Your Highness” Jon rolled his eyes.

"I will not forget it" Rhaegar promised. Jon shook his head in almost awe.

"Have you thought about talking to my brother about this? He... likes her... you know” Jon left in the air, looking a little worried.

"I can't talk to Sam about this, not until the right moment" Rhaegar said, feeling ashamed of himself, a great pang of guilt aching in his chest at the thought of his best friend feelings towards the woman he loved “Lyanna has more sense than me. And she’s more stubborn too. She has more willpower to suppress it than I ever had... She is the one who needs to decide…” he started trying to explain.

"I get it" Jon said with a rare serious, understanding expression. “She might end up choosing Sam. And if you tell him before she decides... he won't agree to marry her, even if he loves her, out of respect for you.” Rhaegar nodded. Jon waved back in silence.

"I want her for myself, I don't deny it. But I can't force it. If she doesn't stay with me ... with Sam I know he... that he will take good care of her" Rhaegar said, each word a stinger in his mouth. Jon listened and sighed dramatically.

"I didn't want to be in your place, Your Highness.” he said, tapping on Rhaegar's shoulder “I sincerely hope you have a good plan. Your beloved is not easy. Neither your father...” Jon chuckled nervously “But you know that better than me”

Jon said, filling the glass with more water and turning it over again.

Rhaegar nodded gratefully at his words. Not that they were encouraging. But they were true.

"You said you noticed before... when?" Rhaegar wanted to know, curious. Jon smiled slyly.

“When I noticed that you never took any of the girls I so diligently brought it to you, Your Highness” Jon revealed, with a dramatic face of disappointment and disgust. I began to watch you better, looking for the reason. I wanted to understand why the prince Heir of the Seven Kingdoms kissed so many girls... _but only kissed”_ Jon snorted, continuing. “I'll keep your secret with my life, don't worry” he assured her, holding out a hand on his chest solemnly, but with a big cynical smile on his face.

"Bastard" Rhaegar grunted, shoving Jon lightly with a half-smile. He wasn't mad at him. In fact, what he felt was _relief_. Relief because he could finally confess that to someone. For being able to get it out.

“_Me?_ I'm just not blind” Jon snapped “But now that we're talking so openly about it... I always wanted to know... how you managed to control yourself with that girl... what was her name again... that one with huge breasts, blue eyes like two lakes, blonde ... who cleaned our wing in the Keep... I remember she went to work in the kitchens for the Queen. Anyway, I know you remember who I'm talking about and I know she locked herself with you in a closet” Jon recalled, waiting for him to tell.

"You're a pervert." Rhaegar stepped back and washed his face with water “Her name was Moira. And her breasts were normal” Rhaegar smiled. "Not that I looked at them too much. When she started to undress, I said I had a meeting with the King, and I couldn't be late.

"Pathetic" Jon laughed. Just as Sam walked through the bedroom door once more, accompanied by a servant carrying a tray with a steaming cup.

“_What is pathetic?” _Sam wanted to know “Glad you got up” he mentioned, addressing his brother “Dickon is in bed, like most of the castle by the way” Sam said, handing the cup to Rhaegar “Drink it all. You look terrible, Your Highness.”

“I think so. That's pathetic” Rhaegar said. Jon agreed.

Rhaegar drank it all. He really needed to get better. In a few hours he would be before Lyanna again and he had no idea how his sister would treat him. He had no idea if she had really felt anything towards him last night. If she had noticed. Although he thinks so.

_How would she treat him?_

He didn't know if it was the effect of drunkenness or nervousness about having to face his sister. But he started to vomit.

* * *

"I don't want to go with my hair down." Lyanna told the servants, they were helping Lady Jane dress her for lunch. Jane looked questioningly.

"Your dress for today will look better if you hair down, princess" Jane said carefully. realizing that Lyanna's mood was not good.

“I won't wear it. I want my riding pants” Lyanna said, her voice determined.

"Do you want to ride Highness?" Jane asked, but Lyanna didn't answer. Jane let out a exasperated sigh and walked away, sure to provide what she had requested.

Last night she had been dressed and painted to look like a sensual woman. Everything that she was not. _And today was not going to happen again. No, no. _Today they were going to see her for what she was. With her hair and clothes, the way she liked, that made her comfortable

Lyanna felt her eyes sting as she thought of what happened. In that weird feeling and that she so much avoided, feared, now tingling all over her body once more, alive and awake. A monster she needed to fight. She was not allowed to feed it.

She had run to from him. And run to her books. Desperately needing something that wouldn't let her think of how dancing with Rhaegar made her feel. One more time she pushed her thoughts away. Thoughts that were shameful. Impossible. Forbidden.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop wondering_. She would repeat to herself. 

"I don't want delicate braids!" Lyanna asked, annoyed, when she saw one of the maidservants braiding her hair with golden threads.

“I do this. Leave it” Jane said to the girl, who seemed relieved to move away from the princess “You woke up grumpy, Your Highness” Jane commented, not discarding the golden threads, but making several smaller braids and coiling them together, in the style like Daenerys braids.

“Ready. Is that good, Princess?” Jane asked, bringing a small mirror at Lyanna’s back.

“It is. Thank you” Lyanna replied. The golden threads gave a beautiful effect. She does couldn’t deny. And they didn't disturb the firmness she would need.

“Something on the cheeks? On the lips?” Jane asked, wondering the answer.

"No" Lyanna said, getting to her feet, picking up her black leather pants and putting them on.

"Are you sure you want to go like this, Princess? Today is the day of your name. We will have a beautiful lunch in the gardens. It would be a good opportunity to use something light, refreshing, with bright colors. No leathers and boots” Jane dared to ask and comment, when no one else would have dared. 

"If it's _my_ day, nothing fairer that I dress as I want" Lyanna suggested. “Before going to the gardens, I have things to work out” She said, seeing Jane looking for accessories that would make her more _regal_.

If yesterday she was in no hurry and was nervous about the night of events that did not please her, today everything was different.

Today she would be herself. And the only dance she would do would be in the sky.

She needed her dragon.


	9. Dance of the Dragons (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Lyanna gift each other. Then, they fly.

The gardens were beautiful. A saline breeze circulated leaving the atmosphere pleasant, despite the many tents and the sun being set.

Although the atmosphere is less formal, the music is softer and there are no more protocol moments to be fulfilled, Rhaegar noted that at the head table, except for the children, everyone there seemed to be bored.

To this day, the day of their name, the table was composed only with the presence of Lord Gendry's two northern cousins, Eddard and Robb Baratheon and his two daughters, still without their mother. No one else.

Lord Gendry looked glum. Rhaegar didn't even want to imagine the kind of conversation that he and his aunt Arya would probably have when, or rather _if she showed up. _He felt sorry for the man. Her aunt was a woman with no strings attached. A force no one could dare to contain.

Today, his father and mother barely looked at each other. Surely, they had argued and Rhaegar wondered about what. They always sat with their chairs glued, their arms always in contact with each other. And today he would fit quietly between the two highchairs occupied by the King and the Queen. And to top it off, there was Lyanna. Dressed as if for a war, a bit more sophisticated version of dragon riding clothes, surely to the chagrin of their ladies and the models chosen by their mother for that occasion. She had greeted everyone politely, of course. Including him. But with coldness. No one dared to bring matters to her. Not even their mother, who was clearly amazed when she saw her coming all covered in black leather.

_A cheery birthday morning, indeed. _

Even the guests seemed slow in the conversations and circulation in the gardens, despite the songs and dance companies presented before them. Most likely effect of tiredness from the night before.

Rhaegar ate and drank in silence. More drank than ate, and only _water_. The pieces of meat he preferred to give to Black, who sat on his hind legs next to him on the end of the table.

It wasn't just him who seemed to have little appetite. Lyanna and Daenerys barely touched the plates also. Only Jon ate normally, his attention turning to the children, talking to his nephews about Winterfell, things, places, people, homesickness evidenced in each question.

He also paid attention to his nieces, putting things on their plates to who, _by order of the King,_ ate everything, joking that they were too thin. Lord Gendry just watched silently, gratefully, when the little girls obeyed, but only in exchange for a promise from Uncle King to take them to see Drogon up close.

Rhaegar wanted to talk to Lyanna. 

_I wish I could say something. Anything._

But she didn't look at him, the only movement of her body was that of breathing and a slight and impatient stamping of the floor.

_She knows how she felt yesterday. She knows. Same as years ago. After the day she cried_ _next to my bed as I struggled to see the next day. After that night, she didn't look at me, she did nothing but live in that damn library. And she is doing the same thing again_. _She knows she has feelings for me._

"It's time for presents" Dany warned them, pulling Rhaegar out of his internal thoughts.

He knew very well what gifts he and Lyanna would receive from their parents. Two scrolls, two royal decrees were placed before the King and Queen, each taking one.

Rhaegar and Lyanna got up and went around the table, solemnly standing before their parents. Rhaegar almost offered his arm as soon as they got up from their chairs but held back. He feared being ignored in front of everyone.

Jon and Daenerys stood up. And although there is something unresolved between them, Rhaegar saw that they both gave them smiles and loving looks.

“As a gift on the eighteenth day of his name, I, Aegon VI, from House Targaryen, proclaim Rhaegar of House Targaryen as Prince and Lord of Dragonstone, entitled to possession and rent of the Targaryen House Ancestral home. May the new and old gods bless you with prosperity and wisdom, son” Jon said, loud and clear. Handing the scroll over Rhaegar's hands looking at his son with a contained emotion.

Everyone there knew what that title meant. Being the Dragonstone Prince made of him officially the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar felt the weight of the parchment on his hands. The mission. The responsibility. Warm and reverent clapping sounded as he inclined his head to his father.

“As a gift on the eighteenth day of his name, I, Daenerys I, of the Targaryen house, proclaim Lyanna, my daughter, as Princess and Lady of Summerhall, entitled to possession and House Targaryen's summer home rentals. May the new and old gods bless you with prosperity and wisdom my daughter” Dany said with a wide smile “_Try not to look like you would love_ _get out there right now_” Dany said softly to her as she handed the parchment into her hands.

Lyanna gave her mother a tiny positive nod and they exchanged a slight smile.

Rhaegar and Lyanna handed over the scrolls for safekeeping. And they turned from facing each other. They had been instructed in all this. What to say. Their position. Rhaegar just didn't imagine that they would have to do it in a moment of such tension between them. But he would not miss that opportunity. They would exchange gifts now. And he had thinking a lot about the things he would like to give her. In the words he would like to say. And he would say it, taking advantage of the fact that she was there, bound by protocol, to listen to him.

A guard approached with a tray and a black box on it. The noble eyes followed the box, the whispers of speculation swelling through the garden.

"We came to the world together, sister" Rhaegar began, taking the box in his hands. “No one could have a better sister or daughter” he continued, almost not managing to look at his parents as he mentioned them. Lyanna's gray gaze was nailed to his face, haughty, waiting, seeming to weigh every word. It was hard not to get lost in complexity of those irises, not to marvel at the faint violet that concentrated most intensity around her pupil.

“My gift to you, _Princess of Summerhall_, is to demonstrate how precious you are to me...” Rhaegar said, her pupils dilate, the gray losing space and letting the violet show - ...and the Kingdom” he forced himself to complete, trying to give more normality to his statements.

Rhaegar lifted the lid of the box and a great sigh of bewilderment was heard before the sight of the shining crown that was there. He set the box on the table before his parents and removed the crown from its velvet bed. Their parents looked surprised, like everyone else, though still ignorant of his real feelings, at least apparently.

But even they stared in wonder at the crown their son had in his hands. Crowns were usually made of gold, silver or steel and adorned with precious stones. _But that one_ _it was purely a gemstone._

It was all ruby. Ruby cut in flames, red as bright blood and bright as the fire he imitated. A single gigantic gem, molded for her, for the only one that he wanted as queen. Rhaegar raised his arms and lifted the crown to the top of his sister's head, wondering if people there noticed, if they understood the symbolism of that act, he was crowning her, choosing her.

_It was a crown worthy of a queen_. 

They whispered in the distance with amazement. With curiosity. With envy. All he thought was, yes. It was, in fact, a crown for his queen. The queen he wanted. "_Heart of fire,_ " Rhaegar told his sister hoarsely as he left the weight of the crown sink into her braided hair "That's the name I gave her," he added, leaving his arms

fall by the side of his body and failing to make a deep bow to the powerful sight of his sister dressed as a wild dragon assembler, wearing that crown worthy of a Valyrian Empress. She was the most beautiful and powerful sight he had ever seen.

* * *

_My gift... is to demonstrate how precious you are to me_.

Her brother's words echoed like small explosions through her head. And that, added to the vision of the crown she wore... She was speechless. No reaction.

This was not a crown. It was... it was... a statement. Statement of... of insanity.

_Yes. That was the right word. Insanity. Not something else. Just stupidity. And waste of a _ _amount of gold she couldn't even imagine._

_Heart of fire. _Rhaegar said when Lyanna felt the weight of the crown. She had thought of putting her hands to her head, to stop him, to hold him, to do something, she didn't quite know what. She only knew that she had managed to control herself, perhaps because I didn't want anyone realized how clenched her hands were shaking.

A crown with a name. She had never heard of anything like it. She could only imagine the size of the ruby that had been cut into that. And how much it had cost.

A brief look around showed her that her father seemed to question the same thing.

People looked surprised, shocked by the beauty of the crown and with the Crown Prince's gesture. And Lyanna was looking for words. To at least deliver her gift for him soon and finally get out of there. Lyanna put her hands to her head and touched the cold, angular crown, full of facets on the stone surface. She didn't have the heart to even move with it. So, she took it carefully and put it back in the box, under the watchful eye of her mother who still looked very impressed with the jewelry.

Lyanna was sure, looking at her mother's crown, that everyone there concluded that this

Ruby monstrosity was far prettier than the black-winged crown the Queen wore, and she didn't like that. Even less the speculations it could generate. But she still needed to say something to Rhaegar. In thanks.

"Your words thrills me, brother" Lyanna said, not as loud as she should have been, not so strong she would like “My gift to you, Dragonstone Prince, is, I fear, very simpler. Anything in the whole Kingdom would be before this crown I think” Lyanna dared to say and a few laughs came through the gardens. Her father, Rhaegar and her mother were looking at her with surprise.

_Yes, I can make a joke_. Lyanna was looking back at the three of them with an arched eyebrow.

“Besides much simpler, it could not be brought in a box either” Lyanna said, handing over a cylinder like the one she had done for the supply map capital scroll.

Her brother opened the cylinder curiously, unrolling the paper in it. It was huge. And many could see what was drawn on a large scale, along with a multitude of devices.

“_Dragon saddles?” _The brother asked, looking amazed.

“Yes. Lord Tyrion and I personally design and supervise the production” Lyanna explained, reaching for the King's Hand and giving him a distinct and grateful greeting.

"I can't put it over your head, brother," more smiles echoed. “And they must be tasted” Lyanna said, as the rumbling of the wings of two dragons cut the sky above them, making all people look up.

_Right on time. The dragon guards had been accurate. As she asked._

Khaleeth and Stormfire were near the garden, toward the base of the mountain upon which the Red Keep. With the crash of the dragon landing, Lyanna watched some people rise from their places, going to the stone wall and looking down.

“You come?” Lyanna asked, in a way that made it very clear that _she_ would. Rhaegar was surprised by the invitation. And hastened to accept it. He would go to hell with her if she called him, if she wanted him by her side.

"Of course," Rhaegar replied. "Excuse me, _Majesties_" he added to his parents, who didn't have time to protest, not when they were already walking among the guests, followed only by Black and Lys.

Lords and Ladies rose as they passed, bowing to them. Rhaegar observed that they no longer sat down. Their parents themselves were standing.

_Lyanna Targaryen having the courage to ruin a party schedule, who would say. _

He marveled, following her footsteps up the narrow old stone staircase that led to the open courtyard carved into the rock of Aegon's Hill, where their _sealed_ dragons awaited them. A crowd of heads swelled as they descended and descended. Lys ahead, Black on his pursuit.

When he stopped beside Stormfire, Rhaegar admired the leather and metal frame that now was between the wings of his dragon. Two broad structures of black metal plates gleamed over Storm's bronze scales, in front and behind the wings, crossed under the Dragon's chest.

"_Come on up_" said Lyanna, patting a ledge on the metal alloy, a support for their foot. Rhaegar raised his eyebrows at her, but only obeyed.

"There are two holes here," he observed, standing between Storm's neck and wing, trying to understand how the saddle she had gifted him.

“Step on the other board and finish climbing. These _holes_ are for your legs. The idea is that it is as comfortable as riding a horse. So, the saddle is a little high and there is this space.”

“Lord Tyrion and I considered male anatomy and how much dragons grow. It gets hard for you to fit your legs into something flat and wide” Lyanna explained, shrugging, as if he were talking about the weather and not the sensitive parts of a man.

Rhaegar stepped on the other metal flap, a real step on his dragon's side and sat in the saddle, his legs dipping into the leather frame. _It was strange_. It really looked like he was on a horse. But the heat of the dragon scales made it impossible to forget that _this __horse_ had wings and spit fire.

Lyanna climbed after him, looking into the structure, seeming to analyze if everything was right, her body very close to his, appearing to be immune to their contact in reverse as he felt so affected by any tiny proximity between the two.

"Don't move your legs," she said. "Push that lever down now." She oriented, pointing at the device. Rhaegar, once again, only obeyed.

He looked down quickly. Their legs, their feet, were now locked. The place where were snugly seated, now it had narrowed, preventing it from moving even a toe. He understood the utility but didn't really know if he liked it.

"It doesn't feel very good, I know. But you get used to it. You can also trigger the device only when you feel the need” Lyanna explained, pulling the lever in the opposite direction and releasing his legs "But at least strap it around your hip" she indicated a wide band of hardened leather attached by chains to the saddle structure.

"As you wish, Princess" Rhaegar said, fastening what looked like a belt, broad and chained around his hip. Lyanna rolled her eyes at his mocking response.

Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief at her reaction. The mood between the two finally going back to normal.

“What is it?” Rhaegar asked, pointing to two deep points in the saddle, a little above where her thighs were now.

“It's to put your feet. To fly standing up. Like Aegon did. With the belt on your hips, just put weight in there, your feet will be caught" Lyanna explained. "But let's not test this today. Think that our parents wouldn't survive if we took off on our feet” she said, seeing Rhaegar smiling and agreeing

"Did you do one of those for Drogon too?" Rhaegar wanted to know.

“We did. But he didn't let it be placed. Our mother will have to go to him, but honestly, I think maybe he'll never accept it” Lyanna said, breaking free from Rhaegar's saddle and jumping on the floor.

Stormfire didn't like the noise and the movement. Smoke coils came out of his nostrils coppery as the Dragon's head turned toward her.

“I'm leaving, boy. Calm down” Lyanna said, tapping the metal plates of her brother's dragon and walking towards her Khaleeth.

Rhaegar watched Lyanna rise, fit into the saddle, pulling the lever that held her legs, listening to the thud of the leather band chains she was fastening to her hip. Quickly she was ready, adjusting the gloves on her hands, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears.

They exchanged a brief look in silence. Rhaegar should look silly while admiring her dexterity with that thing she had invented herself. But if she realized, she was ignoring it very well.

“Are you ready?” Lyanna asked. Khaleeth shifted expectantly, spreading her wings.

"I think so," Rhaegar said, looking around at everything that was holding her back to her.

“Let's go?”

"I'll try not to let them realize that _I_ fly better than you," Lyanna said leaning toward Khaleeth's neck as the dragon propelled itself into the air, powerful wings causing them to fly at sea level in a wide circle for speed “_Try_ to _follow me!_” Lyanna shouted at Rhaegar as she guided Khaleeth up the cliff.

Rhaegar followed in he, with Stormfire managing to fly alongside Khaleeth in the just as they burst vertically, soaring into the sky before the gardens and the guests.

Lyanna laughed at the people walking away and really relaxed for the first time in the day. After all, this spectacle she was perfectly capable of providing.

Trapped by the saddle she made Khaleeth lurches and pirouettes in the sky right in front of the audience, resisting the urge to let go of her arms as her world spun on her dragon's back.

Stormfire mimicked, very close. The two dragons seemed to tease each other as much as she and her brother sometimes did, touching their wings and heads on each other. Or maybe they did that because they were mirrors of the reflexes and desires of their assemblers. And the gods well knew that Lyanna really wanted to head on Rhaegar sometimes. Or an elbow. Or just push him away. Kind of like Khaleeth was doing with Stormfire.

The two dragons plummeted to sea level, Lyanna noticing the crowd of people squeezing side by side to see them, to look down, falling further and further behind.

“_Where do you want to go?” _Rhaegar shouted above the noise of the wind, looking at the Red Keep falling behind.

"_Nowhere_" Lyanna answered, causing Khaleeth to lean over and scrape one of the wings on sea water, the jet hitting Rhaegar and Stormfire. The coppery dragon didn't seem to care, but Rhaegar didn't like it at all.

“This won’t do!”She heard her brother shouting, soaking, shaking his head and hair silver like a wet puppy would. Lyanna smiled.

"_You'll have to catch me first_" she challenged him and climbed up again, now toward the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I might add a dance of the dragons part III. Enjoy the reading!


	10. Dance of the Dragons (part III)

Dany managed to sit in front of the sudden departure of her children, doing her best to appear that it was expected, programmed, and that everything was in perfect normality. But when the two dragons of the children appeared like two arrows, almost scraping the Garden railing _and the guests_, she got up. And Jon did the same.

They walked for a better view of their children and though Jon wasn't talking to her properly, it was instinctive to grab her hand, when he saw the maneuvers Lyanna and Rhaegar were performing.

He did not decline contact. On the contrary. He seemed about to have a slight heart attack while looking at the skies. The way he squeezed Dany's hand back showed that.

The guests made way for both as they searched for the best view.

"_May the gods help me,_ " Jon exclaimed almost inaudibly. “They can fly upside down now” Jon commented, feeling Dany squeeze his arm.

"Did you know about these saddles?" Dany asked, mesmerized, smiling at what they watched, even with their hearts pounding in their chests.

"No," Jon replied. "Did you know about that exaggerated crown?" He asked, frowning a little.

“No. I was as surprised as you. He did not tell me anything. Didn't show me anything” Dany said, watching Jon's reaction.

"Well, he's going to have to explain where the money came from to have it made… that… that_… extravagance._” Jon said, catching his breath.

Dany wondered where the gold might have come from but said nothing. That was a talk to another time.

"Look at them," Dany said, leaning her head against Jon's shoulder, her voice breaking, her eyes open and alert, watching every movement of their children and their dragons.

Jon passed her in front of his body. And wrapped his arms around her, pushing away any discomfort between them. At least here, as it unfolded in plain sight.

“When I see them like this, our children, part of me and part of you...” Dany tried to say,

Feeling her eyes stinging. "I can only think it was all worth it. Every loss, every decision difficult. Each day of escape and fear. Every tear Viserys and I shed when we sold our mother's crown so we could survive. Worth it. Just to see them like this. Cutting the heavens. Beautiful. Smart. Healthy. In the place to which they belong.” Dany continued, Jon's arms tightening around her.

"I wish so many people could be here... to see them now," Jon said, thinking on his father. In what he might see on Eddard Stark's face, if the man who held the biggest secret of an entire kingdom for her sister's sake was there, watching her grandchildren Dragons.

He also thought of Robb. And Rickon. And Bran. And in Maester Aemon, the relative he ignored had been so close to him, teaching him such precious things. He had not forgotten the details of their faces. _None_. But Dany was right. Everything they went through their journey, unaware of each other's existence but destined to meet as the world seemed to crumble around you, while so many dear people lost, _all_ of it was worth.

Dany was thrilled, laughing at her children playing, Khaleeth's wing scraping the surface of the sea and watering Stormfire.

_Rhaego_. For a moment, she remembered Rhaego, of the vision of the mighty Dothraki with his Drogo's features and silver hair. A son that was not meant to have been. That was not. But that would always be there, in some vital part of her, reminding her of the pain of losing something so valuable.

She found herself thinking also of Sir Barristan, who had not have lived long enough to be there, but still gone ahead of time, before she could put Rhaegar in his arms.

How she wished the old knight had died knowing that one day Westeros would have a king by the name of the brother whom he had admired and served. How she wished she could have told her old friend that Rhaegar's blood flowed in the future King's veins, not because of her, but because a son of Rhaegar had survived. 

And Sir Jorah. He would have been like a grandfather to his children. Would have marveled at them, as when he did it for her. Somewhere in the middle of the desert, on the other side of the narrow sea.

"I don't know how it can fit, Jon. The love I have for them. Here” she put her hand in her heart “_Thank you_" she said, turning into her husband's embrace, forgetting that they were in public, that everyone should be looking at “Thanks for giving me a home. A family. So much could have gone wrong. Between us. With them. With the war. Sometimes I still can't believe it worked.”

"I gave you nothing, Dany. Do not thank me. It was always all yours. Just can thank you for having the strength to claim the happiness you deserved and for including me in this, sharing this life with you, is much more than I deserve” Jon said, lightly touching his lips to hers. “_The three of you are my home.”_

* * *

Sam was not surprised when Rhaegar and Lyanna's dragons flew low through the gardens and dove to land below the Red Keep. Also did not get up when most of the guests left their seats and went to try to catch a glimpse of what it happened meters below where they were.

But not even he held back when the Prince and Princess began to fly dangerously through the skies in a way he had never seen, thanks to the dragon saddles.

Looking up, Sam had the vague notion that he had just found a place in the railing, next to Jason Arryn and his sister and where Little Jaime and Diana Lannister were, he preferred to position himself closer to the Lannisters than to the Arryns, but all they were silent, admiring the two-winged beasts that chased each other in the middle of the sky. Clear and sunny.

"They are safe, aren't they?" Rhaegar's squire asked Sam, worried about the Crown Prince.

“Yes, Jaime. Do not worry. You know what they do” Sam reassured him, touching his shoulder.

"Can anyone ever get used to the sight of this?" Sam heard a sweet voice asking. Diana, the daughter of the Hand, wrapped her brother as she looked at the dragons with obvious admiration.

"It's hard, my lady," Sam said, watching the golden-haired girl raise a hand in front of her eyes, shielding themselves from the bright sunlight.

"Would you say you're used to it?" She asked, still looking at the sky.

“I don't think _getting used to_ is quite the term. It is impossible to look at them and not think they are extraordinary creatures, that our eyes are seeing something extraordinary” said Sam, seeing the two dragons dived and drifted out of the sea, watching Khaleeth splash a jet of water at Stormfire.

The Lannister girl put her hands to her mouth covering a surprised laugh with the mischief of the Princess with her own brother.

"They look like gods in a world of their own, don't you think?" She asked Sam, finally looking away from the sky and the dragons and looking at him.

“It's unreachable” she continued pondering, looking beyond, to Jason Arryn and her sister.

“Sometimes I think so too” Sam confessed to Diana, the girl's green eyes showing surprise “When they are here with us, we may think they are people like us, yes, but normal people, they are not.”

"Even on land, I don't think they are. Not with those wolves” Sam saw the golden girl lean a little toward him, saying that in a lower tone and with a thoughtful smile.

"It must be amazing to have something so powerful at your disposal, ready to obey you, to take you anywhere you want it” a sensual and accented voice came between them “I saw the group of suitors admiring Your Highness here, _so_ I could not resist joining you” Princess Q'ira said, with a wry chuckle, dazzling in her loose, transparent clothes, but with both breasts covered this time.

"Tell me, _Prince's best friend_, can they take someone with them?” Q'ira asked Sam, standing beside him, curling her arm around his, unceremoniously.

Diana noticed that Sam Tarly seemed bothered by that contact, the proximity of Princess Q'ira. But that remained politely still.

"The dragon would accept it if it were his assembler's will and if the other person is accompanying the assembler, Princess. The Queen has already carried many people on Drogon's back once” Sam explained and automatically they all looked from Princess Q'ira to the sky again, to the two dark spots, flying farther and farther, perhaps wondering if any one day they would have this privilege if they became royal consorts.

"I would ride with Princess Lyanna if she would allow me," Jason commented.

Sam purposely ignored the comment.

"I hear the King flies alone on the Queen's dragon. That the older dragon serves the two equally” Q'ira observed.

"_The King is a Targaryen_, Princess Q'ira," Sam said with an obvious expression.

“Drogon serves him because his tamer, the Queen, wants it. But if he wasn't what he is, even if she wanted to, the dragon would not accept flying under his command, not without Valyrian blood running in the veins. Still, your loyalty is above all to Queen Daenerys.”

"And Drogon is the only dragon in the Targaryen house to accept such a thing. Two riders at the same time. There are no reports that this has ever happened before” Arthur Tully added shyly, looking even redder than he already was when everyone they looked in his direction.

“Look, you talk, kissed by the fire!” Q'ira marveled, referring to his hair color, giving Arthur a spectacular smile. A smile that wasn't mocking or derogatory, but purely surprised “His voice is pleasant. You should use it more” the princess encouraged, winking her glowing eyes at Arthur, who just stared at his feet.

"Forgive my ignorance," Q'ira continued, the accent dragging the words.“...trying to understand what the royal family's relationship with their dragons is like,” she explained, turning around to Sam “I'd love for someone to tell me more about them” their whole-body position left clear who was this _someone_.

"Ah... well..." Sam stammered at that implicit invitation.

"Arthur can help you, princess," Diana interjected, pitying the boy now, her blue eyes widened in their direction. "Can we go now, Sr. Tarly?" - Diana asked to Sam, who looked surprised at her, not understanding “Show me the gardens. You offered early, remember?” She added, blinking innocently at him.

“Of course, my lady. It's true,” Sam said, leaning toward her. “Forgive me. Come on” he said, extending his arm to Diana, to Princess Q'ira's displeasure.

"Behave, Jaime," Diana told her younger brother, who was still looking at the sky despite that there is no sign of the Prince and Princess and their dragons. Diana and Sam moved away from the rest of _the suitors group._

"Thanks," Sam said when they were far enough away. Dianna Lannister shook her head in denial, golden hair shining in the sun.

"Someone needed to save _the Prince's best friend_ ." She seems to like naming, doesn’t she? We are officially now _the group of_ _bound suitors,_” Diana commented with a little smile.

“Sincerely. She scares me” Sam answered, making the golden girl smile more wide.

"She'll try to get more information from you, Sam Tarly, at another time.May the Gods help you, I don't know if I'll be there to save you next time,” Diana said, giving comforting pats on his arm with her free hand.

"I don't know what she expects to get from me, and I hope you are present, yes." Sam sighed, looking at the skies for a moment.

“I don't know at another time, but today, with those questions, she wanted to know if… if she married Prince Rhaegar, she could fly his dragon in his company… _and without him,_” Diana observed.

"I doubt he chooses her," Sam said, looking more closely at the Lannister girl and thinking that she really was her father's daughter. 

"I don't think she has a chance either," Diana said with a cryptic smile.

"But she must think she has," Diana mused, looking up at the Red Keep above their heads.

“What's it like living here? With the royal family?” She asked Sam.

"Trying to get your own information now, my lady?" Sam played with her, making her blush.

"Maybe I am," Diana replied. "But don't worry. I have no claim to climb a dragon,” she added, smiling at Sam.

"I came here as a child; my two younger brothers were born here. The Red Keep has been my home ever since. And for me it's like living with a big family. It is a great honor for us to help the royal family. They are good people. All of them. And the Seven Kingdoms don't have that, a good family on the Iron Throne, since Jaehaerys I, I think” Sam tried to explain, to answer her question.

Diana watched the High Garden heir as he spoke. His devotion to the Targaryen was visible. And the way he talked about the Red Keep... she could never speak that way of Casterly Rock. This was an empty, lifeless place, with only her and her mother living there.

"You talk about them beautifully, Sam Tarly," Diana said, looking into his eyes.

"I am relieved that our sovereigns are as good as you say."

“They are. They really are” that's what Sam managed to say, kinda embarrassed.

"I think it would be easy to call you friend, Sam," he heard her say, her eyes intense greens analyzing him as if they already knew him.

"I think I can call you a friend too. Only friends save each other from foreign princesses,”Sam answered, the last part in a lower tone, which made Diana smile "_Friends, then,_ " she concluded as they continued walking through the gardens.

* * *

Rhaegar and Lyanna flew low over the city, the shadows of the dragons making their people stop in the streets and point at them in the skies. Even though neither of them apparently had the slightest desire to return to the _their_ party. Rhaegar knew they should return.

“_So?” _Rhaegar shouted at Lyanna after flying over the entire city.

“W_hat?” _was what he barely heard in response.

“_Shall we go back?” _Rhaegar asked, looking at the Red Keep.

"Make yourself _comfortable,"_ she shouted back, looking disgusted. Rhaegar sighed loudly. 

“_The saddles are already tested! We must go back!” _He called again, but Lyanna ignored him.

Rhaegar then saw her move the lever that held her legs and curl her hands in the chains that held the leather band around her waist. With the device's legs loose,

he watched his sister rise under the saddle, her feet fitting where she had shown earlier for him.

“_We still must test it!” _She shouted at him, her hands gripping the chains as Khaleeth seemed to try to fly as flat as possible, as if aware that the carmaker was standing over her. Standing.

Rhaegar couldn't even move. Just looking. He looked at the joy he saw on her face. The nervous smile there was, the challenge, the boldness to do that. And see her doing that was breathtaking.

“_Aren't you going to test? It is wonderful!” _She shouted at him as something went through the air in the air inches from her, running right over Stormfire, freezing Rhaegar's blood.

“ARROWS!” Rhaegar howled at her, seeing three more arrows coming toward them both, seeing Lyanna still standing and Khaleeth hesitating to make more abrupt movements, afraid to topple her rider, not quite understanding that she would not fall.

Rhaegar circled around Khaleeth, seeing Lyanna trying to sit up. Stormfire flew still, flapping wildly ahead knowing that she was exposing herself, and perhaps that was why spirals of smoke came loose from their nostrils, while more arrows were fired, arrows that tried to hit both of them, because they would be harmless to dragon scales, which were harder than the strongest of steels.

But Rhaegar now turns from where they had been shot, in the middle of a merchant district of the capital.

As the arrows approached, Stormfire unleashed its flames toward them, clearing the skies of Kingslanding and causing the population below them to be terrified.

Rhaegar needed to think fast. His desire was to reduce the tower to ashes, but the fire would spread to neighboring and innocents would die. This too could kill the snipers, which was not interesting.

“_Lyanna!” _He shouted, still flying ahead of her, not wanting to look back, not being able to look away from that tower, from the arrows that kept being fired and deflected by the fire of Stormfire.

“_Go back to the castle! Send the unsullied here! Now!” _Rhaegar shouted, without looking back at her.

“W_hat are you going to do? Let's go together!”_ Lyanna answered, already sitting, her heart beating strong, the fear that Rhaegar would be hit by one of those arrows... he wasn't armored... and was in front of her... protecting her.

“_GO BACK TO THE CASTLE. NOW!” _Rhaegar bellowed angrily, his voice being covered by a loud roar of Stormfire. An arrow piercing the membrane of one of the dragon's wings.

Nothing to make him have to go down, but enough to make her even more afraid.

“_I WON'T GO WITHOUT YOU!’ _She shouted back.

“I need the Unsullied! If you want to help me go and come back. _BUT GO NOW!” _ Rhaegar shouted again. Needing her to go out to deal with it without worrying about his safety. Hoping that his mother and father would not allow her to fly back there.

Lyanna hesitated. He had something in mind. He had a plan. But she didn't want to leave him there. She could not. If something happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

Rhaegar looked back at her, his eyes glittering with anger, his face telling her to go, begging her to do what he asked.

_“Come on Khaleeth. Fast. Quick”_ she spoke to her dragon, the words bitter in her mouth, devastated to leave her brother behind as she flew lightning to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update. No summary in this chapter for obvious reasons hahah I wanted to surprise you.


	11. Candles of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I was trying to cope with this whole covid situation, and i took me a while to get motived to write again. But I'm ok now :P I tried my best, pls bear with me hahaha.

The sound of arrows slicing through the air and the sight of one crossing Stormfire’s wing made Lyanna cut the skies towards the Red Fortress like lightning.

She needed to decide where to fall. Where to land. She needed to ponder her options and don't get carried away by fear. Because any bad decision, any decision could make a difference for Rhaegar.

It could mean life or death.

When she asked Rhaegar to go on that experimental flight, Gray Worm was at the garden party, with Missandei, near her parents' table. But the garrison of Unsullied was closer to the front courtyards.

_They would take an order from her, wouldn't they? _Many guards were scattered across the castle. Hundreds. But there should still be a few dozen soldiers near the main entrance of the Red Keep. It would have to be enough.

Lyanna was trying to decide that, where to land, or if her word would suffice, the desire to return, to be with Rhaegar, to help him. But it was too close to the Castle and she needed to decide immediately.

She would not go down near the gardens. There was no way to say what was happening without ruining the party for good, without spreading panic among the guests. And also, without leave their image weakened before all the nobles of the Kingdom.

_No_. She needed to be quick. Her word would have to be enough. She needed to land where would find more Unsullied. Her brother was serving as bait so they could get the people who tried to hurt them.Everything to get information. Clues. Names. She had to make it worth the risk that Rhaegar was taking at that moment.

Lyanna made the most abrupt landing of her life at the main gates of the Red Keep, Khaleeth’s wings and tail dropping and breaking things.

Her hands trembled to break free of the saddle devices, but in compensation her legs reacted to the slightest thought, making her jump hurriedly and firmly off Khaleeth.

She was already running towards the nearest guard, when the main doors of the Keep opened, revealing a group she didn’t think she would find there, all walking hurriedly towards her, everyone with worried and alert faces, as if they already knew everything.

Gray Worm. Her father. Her mother. And her Aunt Arya, _behind_ , the captain of Meeren, Daario Naharis.

An explosion of questions came out of them. And she didn't know which to answer first.

“_Where's Rhaegar?” _ Dany asked.

“_Are you hurt?” _Jon asked.

“_WHAT HAPPENED?”_ Arya asked, louder than all of them.

“We were flying over the city. _And then... arrows_ . _Many arrows. _Rhaegar is still there.

He wanted me to come back to warn, to seek the Unsullied. So that they catch who is inside the tower” Lyanna said, with a single breath “ He is in the center of the merchants neighborhood, Rhaegar is flying over there” Lyanna continued, turning her back on the group, running towards Khaleeth, seeing Arya and Gray Worm already running out to, when she felt her arm being pulled. _Her father._

"_You stay"_ Jon said. Firmly. The hard face.

“_Rhaegar needs help!”_ Lyanna countered, pulling her arm of her father's hand.

Ignoring his surprised look at her reaction.

“Help is on the way. I'll go myself. _And you stay”_ Jon repeated, pointing to the doors of the Red Keep.

“Drogon is not here. Rhaegar needs another dragon by his side” Lyanna argued, irritated, wide-eyed at her father, seeking help from her mother who only looked at two, swallowing. Without saying what she wanted to hear. _Let her go. Go up to Khaleeth and help Rhaegar._

“_Mother…”_ Lyanna appealed, her voice trembling. Dany looked from her to the sky. With one furious and fearful expression.

“Enter the castle, Lyanna! Obey me!” Jon's voice boomed when they brought his horse. When the guards' cavalry passed by the dozens, screaming in an uproar, with Arya leading, a few stop and waited for the King.

"_No"_ she shouted back, ready to run to Khaleeth.

"_Obey your father,"_ Dany finally said. Every word seems to cost her a lot.

Khaleeth burst into roars, making everyone move from their seats and leaving Jon's horse nervous. Expressing Lyanna's frustration. The desperation she felt.

She understood that she needed to calm down before her dragon lost control. Taking a deeper breath. Staying quiet. Letting it appear that she had accepted. But as soon as her father left, she would go. She would disobey. For the first time in her life.

“_Go quickly”_ Dany said, approaching Jon, who was already on the horse “_And bring our son_ _back_” she asked, holding Lyanna's hand tightly “She won't get out of here” Dany assured, looking at Daario Naharis, in some kind of silent command. Watching Jon leave.

“_KHALEETH!”_ Lyanna shouted, when she felt hands holding her. Holding her arms hard. Trying to drag her into the castle “_GO. FLY. GO BACK. HELP RHAEGAR._ _NOW!”_ she said, pointing to the skies, trying to free herself from whoever dragged her to morenear the gates.

But her dragon seemed undecided. It was looking at her, showing its teeth. Thinking she was in danger. Smoke coming from its nostrils and mouth.

“_Let me go! Let me go so she can go”_ Lyanna asked. Struggling. And it was obeyed, but she only managed to stand long enough to see that Khaleeth finally looked like it was going to get up and fly. Soon her knees collapsed on the floor when she heard the flutter of wings leaving without her.

“Forgive me princess. For me, you would be in the sky with your dragon” Lyanna heard the voice of the captain Meeren to tell her, while she felt her mother's hands helping her to her feet.

“Keep your opinion to yourself, Daario” Daenerys cut him off, not surprised when

Lyanna rejected her touch, her help. She was agitated. Angry. The situation before her and that had required her to make that kind of decision.

"Of course, my Queen," the man replied, not moving away from the two of them.

“_He's not armored”_ Lyanna stood up and walked away from both. With anguish. Looking at the sky “You were already leaving. Did you already know?” she asked, walking back and forth.

_“Arya. _She said she was going back. When she was almost at the main gates, she saw the fire in the sky. Then she ran over to let us know. So, we were already here” Dany explained. Tense. Looking up. Wishing she could be on Drogon. Wishing her child returned unscathed. Calling Drogon with her thoughts. With her feelings.

More steps came from the open doors. Hurry. Noisy. Lyanna saw it then. The wolves. And further back, following them, Sam, Jon, Dickon and Aemon Tarly. And little Jaime Lannister. And his sister, Diana, chasing after him. Looking like she had no idea what was happening.

“When we saw the wolves running, we figured there was something wrong” Sam came saying breathlessly “We heard Khaleeth too, when we were almost reaching gates. What happened?” He asked, addressing Lyanna.

“Majesty, where is my King?” Dickon asked, with a clear determination to leave wherever Jon was, as a faithful squire would do.

“He left on horseback. Went to the Commerce District” Lyanna said, before her mother even opened her mouth, getting close to Dickon “_Go after him. Take the wolves with you. Protect him, Dickon_” she said and didn't need to say anything more. Dickon Tarly he was already running towards the stables. Black and Lys in pursuit, barely needing to receive a direct command of it.

“Where's the Prince?” Sam asked Lyanna, her fear reflected in the man's eyes. 

“He is there. Arrows were firing in all directions. I ... I was flying too. He covered me. He was in front of me the whole time” Lyanna started to say, her teeth knocking, holding Sam's arms, accepting his comfort “Stormfire is hurt. An arrow crossed its wing. It didn't seem serious. But if more arrows hit him...” She kept saying, a sob from her mother covered her voice when she spoke those words “_And I left him there. I left him_ _over there. Alone. He told me to come back. And I came. I came”_ Lyanna repeated, being hugged by Sam. Controlling herself not to cry.

“_Shit!” _Jon Tarly cursed on hearing that “Forgive me, Your Highness, Majesty” he hurried to apologize “I can't stay here. I'm going with Dickon” he said and hurried out, in the same direction as the younger brother.

Lyanna felt Sam's arms tremble around her and she moved away from him, realizing that he also wanted to go with his brothers for Rhaegar. And it wouldn't be her nervousness that would stop him.

“_Go, Sam”_ Lyanna said “Take care” she asked, looking him in the eye, seeing him nod silently and follow in Jon and Dickon's footsteps.

“_I want to go too”_ little Jaime shouted, being held by his sister.

“If you go... I... I will too” Aemon Tarly said, adjusting his posture, looking afraid, but decided.

“You are still very young. You can't go there” Diana Lannister bent down, holding her brother by the shoulders.

“_But I am the Prince's squire. I must protect him. It's my duty” _the blond boy spoke, his voice breaking.

“He's in his dragon. Do not worry. He will be all right. The Prince will return in Security” Diana Lannister continued to comfort her brother, touching Aemon on the shoulder as well.

A few minutes later the three Tarly brothers passed their horses like lightning. And Lyanna just stayed there. Taking small steps. Looking up. The anger in her chest about to explode in a very ugly way, with whoever was around.

“_If something happens to him”_ Lyanna started to say, in a cold voice _“If something_ _happens to Rhaegar. I will not forgive you”_ she said, looking into her mother's eyes, who she seemed to want to cringe, as if she had been hit by something sharp, painful.

“Do not worry. I won't forgive myself” Dany spoke softly, not escaping the look that her daughter gave her “One day, you will be a mother. And then you will understand. You'll understand why I couldn’t let both of you be at risk at the same time.

“And that is why you did not let me return? Or the Throne? Out of concern for your lineage?” Lyanna countered, moving away from her mother again before she lost the rest of common sense that she still had.

“Do you think your brother wanted you to come back? He knew we wouldn't let it. I bet that Rhaegar was counting on that. He wanted to protect you in the same way that we do. For the same reasons. _Because we don't want you to get hurt. Or worst. _The Throne didn't even cross my head, or your father's, be sure!” Dany added firmly.

A heavy silence rose between the two. Many words seem to be stuck in both, none rendered.

“Well... the Prince seems to be very popular” Daario Naharis commented, before the silence that continued among that strange group that had remained there, waiting.

Lyanna and Daenerys barely looking at each other. Diana Lannister with her arms over two boys with terrified expressions. Jaime for his Prince, and Aemon Tarly, certainly concerned about his three brothers who now rode to the center of all that confusion. “Even the children of the Castle want to run to help you” Naharis added, looking for the little boys. Lyanna saw a silent tear run down her mother's face, but she didn't say anything. She didn't even turn to see what the foreign captain was saying.

“Our Prince is the pride of the Kingdom” Jaime said, looking much more mature than he really was, the words spoken with reverence and solemnity.

Daenerys shed more silent tears. One after another. She wiped them away quickly. But others followed. Lyanna couldn't stand to see her mother like that. Even angry. Still she felt her heart breaking imagining the fear she felt for her son in that time. 

"They're taking too long," Lyanna said to herself, to no one. Controlling _her_ want to cry.

“How about we go back to the party, my little lords? Let's circulate among the guests and report that everything is fine. What do you think? Let's help more like this” Diana suggested to the two boys, both walking away from your arms at the same time.

“_I will not leave here!”_ Jaime shouted back to his sister, his eyes filled with tears.

Lyanna couldn't bear to look at them. She didn't want to see any tears. They only served to make her want to cry too. And she wouldn't spill them. Rhaegar would be safe. Safe. They were worried for nothing.

They had to be.

"You are Lord Tyrion's son, are you not?" Naharis asked little Jaime “I lived some adventures with your father, that smart little thing, back in Meeren” he kept saying “Did you know that he and I were there when the queen made her first flight with Drogon?” - he counted, trying to distract the boy.

“We were worse off than your Prince is now, I'm sure. We were surrounded in Meeren. But we still did very well. The Prince too will do. Trust me, boy.

As soon as the captain said that, Lyanna's heart almost stopped not because of what she heard, but for what she saw before her. _Wings. Coppery wings covering the sun_ .

They moved away from the middle of the courtyard so that Stormfire could land. And Lyanna could make herself to react when she finally saw Rhaegar on top of the dragon. She wanted to run to him. But she couldn’t.

But her mother ran. She ran to receive her son, touching him, on his face covered in ashes. A red stain powdered the sleeve of Rhaegar.

“_Son_” Daenerys exclaimed, her voice full of pain “You are hurt.” She she repeated, worried, touching him.

“It was nothing. I’m okay mom. Everything worked. They were caught. We are all well. Dad is coming back already” Lyanna heard him answer, his eyes fixed on her and not on their mom. Facing the look, _she_ gave him. 

“We need to see a Maester, son. _Now_. _Now_! It may have poison” Daenerys' voice failed at the possibility.

Lyanna watched Rhaegar take a step forward, almost disengaging from his mother. Looking at her still, in a serious, urgent way. As he had done since he landed.

But her reaction to that was to take a false step. Back. Away from him. Away from how she felt. Away from what she could do. The desire she felt to embrace him. And also hitting him. To kick him. To run a hand over his face just to make sure it was true. That he was there. Safe.

“_Lyanna_...” Rhaegar still spoke, noticing his sister moving away. It hurt him the way she looked at him.

The two looked at each other in such an intense way that Rhaegar peripherally noticed his mother observe them, looking from one to the other.

Daenerys' confused look at them was enough for Lyanna to feel the strength to leave from there. So she wouldn’t fight with her brother for making her come back. She wouldn’t hug him for coming back whole. 

“Good...” Lyanna started to say, looking for words, holding the ones that really she wanted to say “...that his plan worked” she added. And turned to enter the castle, before hearing anything he said. Even if her desire was to accompany him to the Maester.

“_Lyanna_...” Rhaegar called to her again, wanting to let go of his mother's arms, shortly noticing that both she and that Meeren captain were watching the two, and also that Diana Lannister was not far from there.

“_Later, Rhaegar. _Then you talk with her_. _She is angry with everyone. It's not just with you” Dany said firmly “_But you will see a Maester. Now!”_

“It wasn't poisoned. I don't feel anything strange. The cut was superficial” Rhaegar tried to argue with the queen, but without letting go of the cut. He was lying. It wasn't that superficial. He would need to sew. But he would say anything to not be forced to go the other way that it wasn’t the one Lyanna had followed.

“Come on” Dany ignored him, moving him around “If I have to hit you on the day of your name, _I'm going to”_ she threatened you. Rhaegar looked at his mother in disbelief.

The conversation with Lyanna would stay for later. There was no way.

“You never managed to hit me, mom. I doubt it will start today” he said to Daenerys, giving her a smack kiss, smearing the face of the queen with ashes from the arrows that Stormfire incinerated a few meters from him. His mother didn't seem to care at all.

“Don't doubt me boy” she said, giving him a light pat on the back, holding him tight. Rhaegar smiled. And looked around. For those who were still there. To Captain Naharis, who kept a polite distance from the two of them. The hand on the sword, ready to accompany them. And for the golden girl, with two boys, who looked relieved as the facts unfolded. 

“_Jaime”_ Rhaegar called, seeing the little boy looking anxiously at him “Come. Follow me. I'll need you” the boy pulled his sister's arm away and in seconds he was on the other side of Rhaegar, with a relieved smile on his face.

“And Aemon, your brothers are already returning. You can stay here waiting for them, or if you prefer, can accompany us. Jaime may not be able to hold my arms when they set me up. _I hate needles,”_ Rhaegar jokingly suggested to the youngest of the Tarlys.

“I'd rather wait for my brothers, Your Highness. If that doesn't offend you” Aemon Tarly replied, shyly. He was most like his father.

“I’ll wait with you” Diana Lannister offered, smiling at the boy “Jaime will give mind holding the Prince’s arms, I’m sure.”

Rhaegar exchanged a look of gratitude with her. And they left for the fortress, before his mother dragged him by the hair.

* * *

“How's he doing?” Jon asked Daenerys, as soon as she entered room. In addition to the King, Gray Worm, Tyrion, Samwell Tarly and Arya were already waiting.

“It's ok. Thanks to the Gods there was no poison in the arrow. I managed to hold him in observation in the past few hours, but he was impatient to leave. He's in his room now. Surrounded by friends. Blackfire is there” Dany said, collapsing in a chair.

“And Lyanna?” She asked, looking at Jon. The scene between the two of them coming back to your mind.

She had never seen her daughter like that. Never. Jon certainly felt the same shock.

“Locked in the room. She didn't want to talk to me when I went there” Jon admitted, with a sigh heavy.

“And the party? The guests...” Dany wanted to know, looking at Tyrion. None of them had returned to the gardens.

“The worst birthday party I've ever seen. The pigeon pie was not even broken. We will need to redeem in the next year” Tyrion said, shrugging, with his sharp humor "But nobody will forget it. I'm sure. After all, before everything went wrong, Your Highnesses provided an impressive spectacle.”

“The guests... I imagine they heard about it...” Dany said, rubbing her eyes, feeling tired.

“This is a very popular topic. _In the whole capital. _Everyone knows that arrows were fired against the Prince and Princess earlier this afternoon” Arya replied, looking also tired, laying a map of the capital on the table, a map with some marked places.

“The tower where the shots came from” she pointed at them “It was already on a list of suspicious places. I've been monitoring places where Dornish men gather, be seen it with frequency, or people with whom they came in contact, anyway. The tower was one of those places. When we entered, we saw that there was a huge stock of arrows there. All wooden. Without poison” Arya informed, leaving the information in the air.

“Little lethality against dragons. Not even reaching an eye or the wings” Samwell added.

“They didn't want to kill anyone. They just wanted to provoke. The three men who we met there, confirmed it _separately_” Arya informed again.

“So, they wanted the dragons to react? To burn the city?” Tyrion asked, rhetorically. Still, Arya nodded in agreement “Very smart. They wanted people to turn against the Iron Throne. Make them lose confidence in dragons.”

"Lucky for us, my kids aren't fools," Dany added, relieved. Something hardening in her gaze then “_I want a name. And I want the ashes_ _of him scattered on the sands of Dorne_” Dany said, looking at Arya.

“I already have your name. Two. It wasn't out of fun” Arya dropped the filthy cloth of blood on the table, blood from the men she had interrogated, for sure.

“The information I have is that the attacks are ordered by two different people. First, of the vipers, it was the work of Loreza Sand. The youngest daughter of Oberyn Martell and Elaria Sand. She must have some resentment over the death of her Mother and sisters at your service.” Arya started to say.

"I didn't know that Elaria had another daughter besides those three," Tyrion mentioned, surprised.

“She was hidden. Elaria had a bastard daughter with the lord over there, Hammen Uller” Arya explained “Hellholt is the center of the rebellion in the Dornish lands. Loreza rules the place, on behalf of the daughter she had with a cousin Uller, the Hellholt legitimate heir, who died sleeping not long after they were married” Arya gave a giggle “_Nymeria Uller,_ is the girl's name, a seventeen-year-old girl. She is who they want you to recognize as a Martell and govern the Dorne. The name, of course, was not chosen randomly” Arya pondered.

“Who then planned today's attack?” Jon wanted to know.

“_Sarella Sand”_ Arya revealed “Tyrion must know this one.”

“Yes. I've heard of that. Another bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell. They say her mother was a merchant captain from the Summer Isles. She was in Essos at the time of the war, that's all I know.”

“Is there division between them then? What does this Sarella want?” Daenerys asked.

“No. She supports Nymeria Uller too. But I think her strategy to achieve that, is more sophisticated than half-sisters. She took Water Gardens without spilling a drop of blood. _She's the one we should be afraid of” _Arya warned.

“I gave _Sunspear and the Water Gardens_ to the Dothraki” Daenerys said rising from her chair, not believing what she heard.

“She understands that it's hers. As Oberyn's daughter…” Arya explained, she seemed to admire the woman.

“But we should be more concerned with the Ullers, at the moment” Arya opined “Their position is strategic. They’re right on center of the Dornish territory and well... they are known to be ...

“...impulsive and unpredictable...” Samwell added “Half_ the Ullers are half crazy_ _and the other half is worse. _It is known.”

“They don't scare me. I'm sorry that she is Elaria's daughter, but she will pay for trying to kill my kids. See what it takes to invest against us.” Dany ordered

“Let's take it easy, Dany” - Jon asked, looking carefully at his wife “We can't forget that Hellholt was the place where they managed to overthrow Rhaenys Targaryen at the time of the Conquest. We need to evaluate better.” 

“This cannot be left unanswered” Daenerys replied “Let's wait until when? Up until they succeed. Until they manage to kill Rhaegar or Lyanna? Or both?”

“_This won't be unanswered,_" Arya said, with a firmness that made Dany hesitate in what she was going to say.

“I can kill Sarella. She is the most dangerous of all. I can bring her head so that you send it to one of the spikes of the Red Keep. It would be a blow to the cause in for the remaining Martell. And it would give you the advantage of negotiating. To offer something to Nymeria Uller, something good enough to end this” Arya left in the air.

"You mean the idea of marriage," concluded Daenerys.

_“_Yes. _Marry the girl with your Khal Dothraki. _I can fix his wife too, if necessary,” Arya suggested, facing Daenerys.

"You're not going to fix anyone, Arya," Jon interjected, but Arya ignored him, still keeping her eyes fixed on the Queen's. An agreement was made between the two amid that silence.

“Bring me her head then and I promise to think about the wedding” Daenerys challenged Arya.

"Consider it done, Your Majesty," Arya accepted, pleased.

“You two don't decide this alone” Jon interjected, but Arya looked at him intently, almost screaming for the other to keep him silent. Reminding them of the conversation they had before. On how to convince Daenerys about the idea of the marriage between Dothraks and Martells.

“Do you have a better idea, Your Majesty?” Tyrion interjected, but with a conciliatory tone, respectful.

"Are you sure it was Sarella Sand who planned today's attack?" Jon questioned his sister.

_“I do, Jon_ . The three men said the same thing. Separated. With the wealth of details that only those who really want to see the sunshine again have to offer. The three came from there. Everything matches the information I had been collecting before, about the two half-sisters” Arya said, convinced.

"Do it, then," Jon said, very costly. Resisting the urge to subject women to judgment, as his conscience demanded. If that was the way to end it once and for all these threats to their children's lives, he would track him “But stay at least the rest of today and tomorrow with your daughters. With your husband” Jon asked. Didn't order. _He asked_.

“It's all right. I really need that time to organize some things. And... I need it too more gold. More spies. All people working in the Red Keep need to be monitored, followed. _All of them_. _Without exception_. If they are approached on the streets, we need to know” Arya explained, trying to ignore the reproachful look Jon gave her when she said she needed this time to organize things.

Arya knew it was the opposite of what he was asking of her. But it didn't mean that she wasn't going to see her daughters. _Or her husband._

"Samwell will give you everything you need," Dany said, looking at the Master of the Coin. Jon agreed.

“Are we still going to have a nice event today?” Tyrion wanted to know, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Tomorrow the blessed tournament begins. We will have more dinners and music. For today, I just want to lie down” Daenerys said, feeling tired to the bone “We will offer dinner in the great hall, as planned. But I do not intend to attend. Lyanna let alone if I know her well. Rhaegar may do the honors. Do not know. I'll have him ask” Dany completed, with a sigh.

“Will the King be present?” Tyrion asked Jon, who looked at Daenerys for a instant.

“_No_” was all the King answered.

“Then allow me to withdraw. I need to stretch and rest my beautiful legs. The night is going to be long replacing the King and Queen with the guests.”

* * *

Rhaegar had repressed, throughout the rest of the day, his desire to seek Lyanna and talk to her. Understand why she had reacted that way.

While taking care of the wound on his arm, his mother had given him some pieces of information about what had happened in the outer courtyard of the Red Keep after the arrival of his sister. Their father forbidding her to return. And that she had been very nervous all along.

Her mother thought Lyanna was angry with her and her father for the ban, mainly because she said, hoping to convince her daughter to stay there, that Rhaegar probably had counted on that, that they wouldn’t let her come back after she was there.

That was true. His mother knew him very well. She knew how his mind worked, he couldn't deny it. He had counted on it. Wished, even. But the look he had exchanged with his sister told him that there was much more there. Maybe she had felt the same fear she had felt years ago when he was ill.

_Yes. Maybe that was it. _A small part of him hoped that along with that fear, everything she made a big effort to hiden would to resurface. All her feelings.

But instead of going straight to her, he forced himself to go down to the main hall. He knew his sister wasn’t going. But it was not a good tone for any of them to appear. _Someone_ from the royal family should appear for the image of normality. And who better than him, since everyone knew they had been hit by an arrow during the flight?

Rhaegar ate and drank little, didn’t dance with anyone, but circled the room a lot, answering the same concerned questions, minimizing the attack, telling some details and omitting others, making people smile at the right times, and explaining that his parents and sister were tired and that the next day would be lively, the big day. The Tournament’s day. And that everyone would be safe. That everything would go according to schedule.

He never had a hard time being nice, but he felt like he was wearing a mask that weighed more every minute. Still, the effort was paying off. When he arrived, it was silent, cautious, but now, hours later, everyone laughed and talked loudly and danced, as if nothing had happened. He distributed so many smiles that his cheek was aching. His mission was fulfilled. And before night came, he had another mission to accomplish. And in this one, he wasn’t sure he would do so well.

* * *

Lyanna had not left the room for anything. Nothing at all. She hadn't opened the door not even to her father when he went looking for you, dismissing him with a cold “I don't want to talk to you now, Father”.

She had never said those words to him. Never. But the memory of her father holding her by the arm still hurt, even though deep down she understood her parents’ concerns.

Yet she felt, once again, dominated by everyone else, hostage to the will of others, _manipulated_ by the will of others. Because that was what Rhaegar had done to her. He had manipulated her. Mistaken. And she had fallen.

When her mother told you that Rhaegar had probably counted on that, that they wouldn't let her come back; a certainty settled in her that her mother was right. That she had been stupid not to realize it.

Unconsciously, she might have realized that yes, she could have some difficulty to return and, therefore, had chosen to land in the courtyard and not in the gardens.

But that, the feeling of having her arms held by her father and then by a stranger, was just the surface of what revolted her. What had made her locked in that room for the rest

of the day. Beneath that bad feeling was all the things she didn't want to think about. And would not think. 

_I wouldn't think_ .

After pinching her food and cooling off, she spread out more candles around the room and sprawled on the bed, clinging to a book about the history of Braavos, the city made by slaves after the fall of the Valyrian Empire. Her books were always her escape.

They never failed her.

Lys lay down beside her, keeping her company, looking at each page she turned and poking with her snout when she took too long, when even the wolf realized that she had lost the thread, that her eyes and mind had left the lines of the book. She had already lost track of the hours when a knock on the door startled her.

_Who could that be? Was her father again? _She wondered sitting, closing the book. But she realized who really was as she saw Lys getting up and going to the door, sniffing the ground and wagging its tail happily.

Lyanna swallowed. Lys was only that way for one person. _Rhaegar._

“_Lyanna?” _she heard her brother's voice calling from beyond the door “_Can I talk to you?”_ he asked.

Lyanna was silent for a few seconds, looking at the door. Looking at Lys moaning and jumping from one corner to the other. With a sigh, she got up from the bed, put on a silk hobby over her nightgown and tied well around the waist. As soon as she opened the door and her brother's face appeared before her, she had to remember that she was angry with him.

For the clothes he wore, he came from dinner. He was elegant. Lined up. Colors always seeming to highlight his violet irises.

“Did I wake you?” Rhaegar asked, his deep eyes studying her from top to bottom as he unceremoniously entered the room and closed the door behind him, much to the joy of her wolf, who lay on the floor at her brother's feet.

_Silly she-wolf. She melts all over him to the point of forgetting that she is a giant wolf. Looks like a_ _puppy when you see him. _Thought Lyanna, disapproving the behavior of Lys, who received Rhaegar's affection satisfied.

“No. I wasn't sleeping. I was reading” she said, returning to the bed, pointing to the book “What do you want? It's late…” Lyanna said, without worrying about pleasantries, sitting on the bed and folding her arms around herself.

“I wanted to see how you were. And since you didn't show up for dinner...” Rhaegar explained, crouching, Lys licking his face “Even if you prefer the company of books and animals, as you like to say around, you should have come down.”

“I really prefer the company of my books and my animals” Lyanna countered, with irritation “You look a beast in the eye and know exactly what is going on in your heart. They are always true” said Lyanna, looking fondly at Lys, but not at him, pulling instinctively one of the pillows on the bed and placing it on her lap.

“Some people are also easy to read, sister” Rhaegar said, looking at Lyanna, watching her hands cling to the pillow, tense.

“_Here? _Very few. But you didn't come here to talk about it, I'm sure” she cut, resisting the urge to tell him that the events of that afternoon had hurt her and that she didn't want him there. But once she was, let him start, let him talk about it. She wanted to see what he had to say before pouring what was stuck in her throat.

“No. It was not to talk about it that I came here” Rhaegar replied, with a small smile to her “Besides seeing how you were doing, it's still our birthday... and I have another present for you” Rhaegar said, holding out a package for her, going back down to caress Lys.

"I thought you had already emptied the Kingdom coffers with that exaggerated crown," she said.

Lyanna, rolling her eyes, but getting up and taking the package from him, realizing it was surprisingly heavy.

“Don't worry, this was a lot cheaper. And as for your crown, no coins came out from the Kingdom coffers to buy it” Rhaegar clarified, looking at her expectantly.

“And where did it come from then?” Lyanna asked, not understanding how he had managed, sitting back on the bed.

"I spent my own gold," Rhaegar said carelessly, walking towards her.

Lyanna tried to stay in the same place, but she couldn't deny that her heart was beating. slightly faster when Rhaegar sat on the opposite end, facing her.

“Even if you never spent a single golden dragon from our personal funds, still you wouldn't have enough to buy that Rhaegar crown” Lyanna questioned, narrowing her eyes at him, who smiled mysteriously.

Since they were born, a sum of gold was kept in their name every month. They could use the money if they wanted, with their parents' permission. Lyanna had never played deep down, but she knew it was no fortune.

“I withdrew my personal funds from the royal treasury some time ago... and invested the gold in other things. Your crown was absurdly expensive, it is true, but it only scratched what I have kept in bank of Braavos” he revealed to her, seeing his sister's surprised face.

“Our father would never let you withdraw your funds. How did you get that?” Lyanna asked, not believing what she heard.

“He does not know. I took it with permission only from our mother. I convinced her” Rhaegar confessed, without even blinking, as if he was not admitting who did something without his father's permission. _From the King himself_ “And after I made the gold pay, I returned the amount I had withdrawn. He never noticed” he said, drumming his fingers on the mattress, as if he didn't want to waste time talking about that subject – “Won't you open the gift?” he asked, looking at the package left between them.

“You're not involved with anything illegal or dangerous, _are you?”_ Lyanna asked, suspicious. Holding the box, he had given her, but still not opening it.

Rhaegar gave her a feline smile. She didn't like that smile. It was beautiful as all arsenal he had. But it couldn't mean a good thing.

"_No,_ " he replied. Lyanna didn't quite believe it. She searched his eyes for any indication that he was hiding something. But she soon regretted doing so.

Rhaegar looked back at her. Without blinking. No smiles. With an intensity that made her nervous.

In seconds the atmosphere between them ended up being strange again, as it had been that afternoon, when he dismounted from his dragon, as it had been when they finished

dance the night before.

Luckily for her, he got out of bed himself, at once, with a strange expression, that she couldn't read.

“_Why did you do that?”_ she heard herself asking, without thinking about what she said. He looked confused at her “Why did you want to withdraw your gold? Why invest it?” Lyanna clarified, cleaning her throat, asking those last two questions more forcefully

"Because I wanted to have my own resources," he said, shrugging, grabbing Lys's face, touching his forehead to the wolf's forehead, which closed its eyes in ecstasy. Lyanna frowned. For the answer _and for the exaggerated attention he gave to his __wolf_, which was already all melted by him.

“I already understood that. I'm asking _why you need to have your own resources_. Don't pretend to be an idiot. The arrow caught your arm, not your head” Lyanna countered, without patience. 

“For when I need it” he said, simply, as if explaining the obvious “For situations like this. If I didn't have my own gold, I couldn't have bought what I _needed to_ give it to you.” Lyanna was silent. The word he chose to use hovering between the two of them.

_Did he have to give her that crown? Was that what he was saying? _Why? What did he want with that? She would never have the courage to ask those questions out loud. She was afraid of the answers.

“I know you didn't care about the _Heart of Fire,_ although I really want to that you had something like her. And that's exactly why I bought another gift” he broke silence, looking at the box “_If you ever open it_ , I think you'll like it” he teased, arching an eyebrow at her.

Lyanna snorted and turned her attention to the box, while her brother squeezed the muzzle of her wolf and talked to her, as if she were a person. She started to untie the package that he wrapped the box around, trying not to laugh at the conversation that was going on between them.

_When are you going to give Black a chance, Lys? _The brother asked. And the wolf snorted, making him smile. _You are a very difficult wolf. _Rhaegar said, receiving a snort in response even bigger from the wolf, an even wider smile appearing on his face. Lys gave a great lick in his mouth. Her wolf was more in love with the indolent smile of her brother. _I know, he's kind of weird, but he's a good wolf. You shared the same belly. You do not need to be afraid of him. I think you should be together and populate the world with giant wolves. Aunt_ _Sansa is about to have her fifth child. We could send your puppies to our cousins. __In fact, my kids are going have wolves too, don't you think? And you like me, that I know. Give me that gift. Be a good wolf. _

Lyanna was still listening, watching the wolf bite lightly her brother's hand, apparently disagreeing with his idea, but looking at her with a doubt, as if seeking her owner's opinion.

“_They are brothers_. It's not recommended. There may be complications...” Lyanna said, swallowing, looking at the wolf and his brother “Maester Ludvig in his Treatise on animal reproduction states that...”

“Bullshit. _They are unique -_ Rhaegar interrupted her. And something in his voice and the way he looked at her made her stay quiet “I think they are destined to be together, no matter what they say. These rules do not apply to them. They are not... _common_” He completed, still staring, too serious for a few seconds, until he stroked Lys again.

“What do you think Lys? Do that for me. Give Black a chance. I suspect that he is shy…” Rhaegar asked.

“_Stop trying to convince my wolf_” Lyanna fought him, really controlling herself not to smile. _Blackfire. Shy. It was ridiculous._

Rhaegar raised his hands in defeat, but winked at Lys with the most cynical face that she had already seen in him. The wolf seemed to smile, as if it was a person.

She looked back at the gift and finally released the wrapping that enveloped it, revealing a wooden box with a drawing of a flame carved on its top. Lyanna looked at Rhaegar curiously, noting that now he was approaching her again, sitting on the bed again, closer this time. And she tried not to care.

Their legs were still at a respectful distance. But she had no idea why exactly she was looking from her knee to his.

She opened the box and saw that its interior was filled with different, small, and made candles. of a material she was unaware of, a kind of wax apparently darker and harder than common ones.

“_Candles_?” she asked, surprised, taking one of them and looking closely. They were red. Dark. They had a pleasant smell that she had never smelled.

“Special candles. _Real candles_ . One of these lasts almost a whole day and not just one time, like the ones you have. They are made especially for old owls who think that night

it was made to read and not to sleep. People like you. They came from across the Narrow Sea, from Myr” he explained, teasing her slightly. A hint of a smile came over her face.

"I've never heard of candles like that," said Lyanna, admired by the gift, now smiling with gratitude for his brother.

Rhaegar couldn't help thinking that he would do anything to make his sister smile more. The little violet in her gray eyes seemed to shine more when she smiled. And it was breathtaking.

It awakened in him the desire to have all those smiles for himself. And to be able to kiss them as soon as formed in her mouth.

“One thing that Lyanna Targaryen, the greatest knows all about the Seven Kingdoms, doesn’t knew... it seems that I overcame myself this time” said Rhaegar, needing to look away from her faceo, taking one of the candles too and swinging on her fingers.

“It seems so. Thanks. I... _I loved it”_ she said, grateful, a little awkwardly, surprised by his gesture to think about it. And ignoring provocations just for that.

“I knew you'd like it. I know you, little sister. I know what can make you happy” Lyanna heard him respond, again with a more serious face, giving her the feeling that he wanted to say more than it looked like. She quickly suppressed the sensation. As she always did. 

As he did not seem inclined to touch the subject of the attack they suffered, she decided that she would do it herself. She had already waited too long.

“What did you expect when you sent me back?” Lyanna asked, the anger was gone. Her voice coming out low, sad. He was silent for a while. He seemed to need to take a deep breath before saying anything thing.

“I hoped you couldn't get back. I didn't want you there. I didn’t want you to be in danger” Rhaegar answered sincerely, hoping she would understand. That I didn't hate him for that.

“_I can defend myself. I can help you_” Lyanna said, her jaw trembling. Anger re-boiling inside it. His gesture with those candles disappearing from her head.

“I know that. You are capable of anything, Lya. I never doubted that” he said, his hand going to hers. Lyanna pulled her hand away before he touched it.

“I wouldn't be able to carry out what I had planned, if I was scared to death that one of those arrows would hit you” Rhaegar explained, eyes shining, the hand she rejected rising to his own face, touching his silver hair, with nervousness.

“I couldn't burn that tower. But I also didn't want them to go unpunished. I really needed some ground strength while I stopped them there, trying to reach the target, not letting them feel safe to leave the tower. I had to fly low around that place, dodging the arrows” he started to explain. “You can hate me for that, but I didn't want you there. That's the truth” Rhaegar confessed, waiting for her reaction.

"I tried to go back," Lyanna said, grabbing her hands.

"I know," Rhaegar said, quietly.

“I had a fight with our father. I tried to disobey him” she continued.

"_I know,"_ Rhaegar repeated.

“I was insured. Dragged” she completed “And for what? For being worried about someone that didn't want me there” Rhaegar's eyes widened. 

_He didn't seem to know._

“I can't say I'm sorry” Rhaegar acknowledged “But even so, I hope that you can forgive me. And I know that even though you couldn’t go, you sent Khaleeth back and she helped a lot.” Rhaegar sighed, looking at her with a certain distress.

“If you had died... my life would have ended” Lyanna blurted out, her eyes fogging up, letting her head fall into her own hands. A choking escaping her throat.

“_Why?” _Rhaegar asked immediately, in a strange tone of voice. Almost shaky. Lyanna looked up. Sniffling. Her jaw trembling. 

_That is a question for which I have no answer_. That's what she almost said.

“Because I couldn't bear to take your place. I wasn't born for that. I'm not good at that. With people. With relationships. With this… _responsibility”_ she said.

That could even be true. But it was not the _whole truth. _She knew. And for a moment, from the sadness she saw on Rhaegar's face, she suspected that her brother knew it too.

“Well... I came back and your life is not over. I hope you will forgive me” Rhaegar said, taking a long break “I wanted you to come back because I couldn't bear to see you getting hurt. Because I love you” Rhaegar said, needing to say it out loud. Refusing to say in other words, to say something more, something to indicate that that feeling was fraternal. Because it wasn't. And he wouldn't say anything to make it look like it was. He needed her understand what he meant. 

“I understand” Lyanna said, after rediscovering how to speak, after convincing herself that he spoke like a brother. Just like a brother “I was hurt. But I think... I forgive you” she tried to use a lighter tone. But she did not find herself being able to say it.

“I didn't think you'd give me two gifts. I thought of nothing more than what I already gave you...” Lyanna said, changing the subject, apologizing to her brother “And because of my gift, all this still happened” she remembered, grabbing the pillow against her, hating to see that his eyes followed her every move, perhaps aware of every reflection of her weaknesses.

Rhaegar stood up. He adjusted his clothes. Just to occupy his hands, to stop think about touching her.

He turned his back on Lyanna and that bed that tested his self-control, his steps costing all his willpower. It was aching in his lungs to continue breathing there, near her, in that closed room. Just the two of them.

He heard Lyanna standing up. Getting out of bed. Following him to the door. And for an instant he thought of throwing his patience up. Turn around and touch her face. And approach her until there was nothing more between the two. His gestures... His words... it all seemed like there was no use. She did everything she could to not face what she really felt.

Rhaegar stopped moving. He felt her stop, too. He heard her tense breath. But when he turned, that shadow of fear that he saw in Lyanna's eyes prevented him from doing anything.

“As for the second present. Maybe you can think of something else that I would like to win by the end of the celebrations” said Rhaegar, looking at her one last time instead of leaving “Good night, Lyanna” he said, with a heavy sigh, kissing her forehead quickly and taking a step back, away from her, before he lost control.

Lyanna was trembling when he approached. When she felt his lips touch her forehead.

His words, the suggestion that he still wanted something from her. She didn't even know how to say goodnight. Not with him still standing, looking at her. Like he was waiting for something.

"_Goodnight,_" Lyanna replied, finally. Gaining a sad half smile from him in answer.

She silently watched him walk towards her door, with Lys on his heels.

_“Good night, Lys. Think about what I told you, will you?” _Lyanna saw him say, winking at the wolf, while caressing her head, giving a kiss above Lys's eyes, as she had just done with it, before leaving.

When the door closed, Lyanna felt her hands sweat cold. That... that feeling She had no idea, that torment she had never quite understood, was awake, almost out of control.

_Many years. _She had not felt it for so many years. Thinking she had healed. That it never really existed. That everything was just a misinterpretation resulting from a child's silly fear of losing her only brother. But there… it was back. To her torment.

She knew that she needed to take drastic measures. And she would take them.


	12. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya talks, Lyanna and Rhaegar take some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really sorry for the late update! I'm trying my best here :D Anyways, enjoy the reading.

The sun was about to rise when Arya managed to drag her feet up to her rooms in the Maegor fortress. Despite exhaustion, moving silently was as natural to her as breathing.

Opening the door to her daughters' room without making a noise then was even easier. They slept peacefully and sprawled each on their bed. The beds as close as it was possible. They lived fighting but were inseparable even at bedtime. But it wasn't over them that Arya's gaze lingered. It was about the man sleeping awkwardly in the only armchair in Visenya and Nymeria's room.

She knew that Gendry was in Kingslanding. That he was in the Red Keep. And that she would probably find him there. Watching their sleep. Of the two impossible little girls they had placed in the world.

He wore elegant robes. He must have come from the Great Hall dinner.

Arya thought about waking him up, as he was going to dawn with a terrible stiff neck, in case she didn't do that. But all she really did was turn around and close the door quietly. She needed a bath. She was dirty. Weary. There was dried blood on her hands. And screams of horror in her head. The men she had tortured in search of more clues. More answers.

The blood, at least, could be washed. As for the screams, the broking bones noises, she was already used to them. They would continue to echo until they would disappear. Until she would not be bothered anymore.

And it never took long to happen. The faces, the actions, the pleas, they never really haunted. They never took their sleep away. That part of humanity had already been lost of her, for a long, long time.

Arya entered the bathroom, relieved to see that there were tubs of water there. Cold, for sure. But it would do. She poured the water into the bathtub, as quietly as she could, took off her clothes and dove, rubbing her arms and hair with soap, coloring the water with a faint shade of red.

Before the door opened, before the sound of footsteps was even audible for a normal person, Arya's hand flew to the handle of the dagger that rested on a chair, close to the bathtub.

"I heard a noise," Gendry murmured when he saw her there, his voice sleepy. The attentive blue eyes focused on Arya's hand dropping the dagger.

“I tried not to wake them up. Sorry” Arya said, watching him standing, one hand still attached to the door handle. His hair slightly kneaded. The well-trimmed black beard glittering in the candlelight.

_More and more like King Robert. Except for not being fat._

Arya couldn't help thinking. Age has made her husband a thin copy of his late father. But that copy did not laugh with the ease of the original.

Gendry remained standing where he was, staring at her without showing anything, even when she got up from the bathtub, even when she took wet steps across the room looking for a towel. He released his hand from the door and took a step inside, not in her direction, but in the direction of a wooden furniture there, taking a clean towel and throwing it. Arya twisted her short hair with one hand when she trimmed the flying towel with the other up in the air.

"I see you've got some new scars," she heard him say. Moving none inch closer to her, even though her blue eyes scanned every bit of her body.

_Yes. His gaze traveled over her naked body_ . _She noticed. And he knew that she noticed. _But that look... there was no desire in it. Not a single drop of heat. Maybe, a little bit of concern. And only that. His words were what they were. A simple affirmation. There was nothing else there.

“That's the seamy side of the job. Nothing much” she replied, wiping her hair with the towel and just then wrapping around it. Gendry gave her a half smile that she could only define as bitter.

She knew the storm was coming. I could feel that soon they would be fighting, arguing for the usual things, each with their own arguments. Never convincing each other.

But, in that moment, in that uncomfortable silence, with her half naked and he stopped in his arms crusaders, the Lord of the Stormlands looked as tired and unwell to it as she was.

“Did they behave?” Arya asked, needing to say or do something, since he did not move.

“As far as possible, yes. When the King is not present, they get more difficult” Gendry spoke, very aware that she was approaching him.

“Jon has a way with kids. Always had. Especially with the ones that are difficult, like me” Arya mentioned, remembering herself. From the distant childhood in Winterfell. Of how Jon had always been a friend. How he understood that she was different.

One more step. She took another step closer to him. _And the door_ . She could be going on direction of either, he couldn’t know. Nor did she know.

“The King is a good man” Gendry said, something hardening his features “I think they like him more than me” he said, without disguising his sadness, turning his back on Arya and leaving the bathroom.

Arya waited for him to be far enough away to let his breath flow again. 

_Okay._

_Maybe they were still fighting that night._

She walked to the bedroom and found him there, rummaging in his chests, picking up some clothing parts. His movements were calm. Nothing on the surface to show that he was angry. But all showing that he had no intention of staying there.

"You don't have to leave," Arya said, taking something comfortable to sleep on. Getting dressed in front of him “I will sleep for a few hours. No more than three, before I have to leave again. If you do not want to share a bed with me, I can sleep somewhere else.”

Gendry looked at her in silence. Certainly, weighing whether there was an implicit invitation in those words.

“Without expectations. Just share a bed to sleep. I don't think we hate each other so much so, so we can’t even do that” she completed, shrugging, lying downside of the bed.

She watched him leave quietly and return minutes later, changed, his face moist as if he had just cooled off. He lay silently on the empty side of the bed without looking at her.

"I don't hate you, Arya," Gendry said, instead of saying good night, turning his back on her and wrapping himself up.

“I don't hate you either. Not really” Arya replied. Seeing his back getting strained for a moment.

“Why can you only rest for three hours?” she heard him ask, minutes later, when she thought he was asleep. There was no charge for the question. He had chosen well the tone he used.

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Arya asked.

“Are you avoiding answering?” he returned.

"I don't like talking to your back," Arya countered. And waited. Until he finally sigh resignedly and turn around a little. Not for her. But at least leaving the face in view while he seemed more interested in the ceiling above them.

“I have work to do before I travel. And I travel tomorrow” Arya let out, wondering if the fight would start now.

“The King told me. He apologized for having to send you on this _mission_. Be whatever it is” Gendry said.

Arya breathed a sigh of relief. Jon had done that for her. She was sure. Trying to soften,

demonstrating to her husband that her absence would be on his orders and not something planned by her.

“I failed him. My nephew has been in great danger twice. _Twice._ At first, I was taken completely by surprise. On the second time, I was getting close, but I didn't go fast enough to discover the plan, to dismantle it first. _But there won't be a third one_” Arya vented, with firm determination.

“Can you tell where you're going, at least?” He asked, now looking into her eyes.

“Do you want to know where to look for my body if I don't come back?” Arya questioned him, with a half-smile.

"That's not funny," he said, his jaw set.

“_Dorne_. I'm going to Dorne. And if I don't come back, don't go after me. They... they need their dad. As much as they like Jon, they love you” Arya said to him.

“I won't have to look for you. Bad luck for anyone in your way” Gendry said, seeming to swallow hard “Let's go to sleep” he turned his back to her once again.

Arya sighed in frustration. They had already been hurt so badly. They had said things so horrible to each other over those years. But still, she had told the truth. She didn't want his sadness.

After all, if he touched her, she wouldn't back down. She would not reject it. Not when they were so good at that. _Only that. _In the physical of the whole thing. The bed was the only place where they understood each other when everything around them was a complete disaster.

_No_. She would not reject him. Not after such a long time without intimate contact with him or with anyone. She had never betrayed him. At least not in that. And for his part, she never tried to find out if he had already slept with others.

He was still a young man. Vigorous. Beautiful. He lived alone in Storm’s End. If he had taken any mistress, she could not blame him. Accuse him. Not really. She did not have the right to resent it. 

“You know I can feel your fists gripping the sheet, don't you? I can almost hear your accelerated mind working on something...” Gendry's voice started to say.

“If you want to say something, say it right now before...” Gendry fell silent when she touched his shoulder. He turned to face her. And came across with the expression she knew so well. The same as, years ago, when he was just a dreamy boy in love with her.

Arya Stark didn't have a pretty face for those moments. Everything about her was just... intensity. _Want, Need_. The deep eyes simply looked at something she wanted. Seconds before the body begins to seek its purpose.

Whatever it was. Whether it’s reaching someone to get answers, killing someone to do justice or satisfy vengeance or simply to kiss someone, as she seemed to want do it now.

Gendry didn't push her away when her lips met his. He did not have enough strength for that. And while he was thinking about how not to respond, she was already on him, making his resistance even more difficult.

But when her hands touched his chest under his jacket, he held them. He did not take it off him, but held it more tightly than he intended, especially when he heard her laugh.

“Don't tell me you don't want to. Bodies speak, _husband. _And I feel yours” Arya teased him, pressing her legs over his hips.

“_Arya”_ Gendry called in a warning tone “_Get off me”_ he asked, emphasizing every word, still holding her hands.

“Why? We can keep fighting later... It's _just sex”_ she declared, not answering his request. Staying where she was, tightening her grip and feeling his reaction to her movement.

Gendry sat down. And he approached her, releasing the wrists he held. As if it were kiss her. Lips close enough to do that, if that was what he wanted.

“_That's the problem”_ he whispered coldly, taking her off him, getting out of bed at once “_If I_ _just_ wanted _sex_, I would prefer to pay a whore” he said, grabbing a pillow and a sheet, ready to leave the room.

“I may not be as good as a whore, but at least it would be _free”_ Arya countered, standing up too.

“It's not free. It's _never free with you”_ Gendry said, with a wry smile, walking towards her in anger, both of them getting forehead with forehead “_The price is me_ . My feelings. How _I_ feel when seconds later the bed is empty” he said, with hurt and anger, pointing to his chest “and I’m not willing to pay _that price_ anymore” he said, moving away from her again, leaving.

“_Stay”_ Arya asked, relieved to see his steps being interrupted.

“_You happen to be staying too?” _Gendry asked, facing her again “For what I understand you need to leave in a few hours. Going to travel. Away. _As always. _Did you change plans?” He asked, with no hope that it had actually changed.

"_Stay,"_ she repeated. Unable to say that _maybe_ she wouldn't come back. That _maybe she_ was going to her end. Not that she wasn't going to do her job. _She would comply. She would fulfill her_ _part of the deal with the Queen. _She just didn't know if she would come back alive.

But nothing came out of her mouth. No admission. No words that made it clear that she wanted a last moment with the only man she had ever loved that there, now, she had the same sense of urgency that led her to seek him out before the Battle of Winterfell.

"Good night, Arya," was all she heard in response to her request, before the door was slammed.

* * *

“_Good morning, Your Highness! Time to wake up”_ Lady Jane's lively voice didn't match anything with Lyanna's mood that morning.

Mumbling a good morning to Jane, Lyanna got up and let herself be carried away by the dull process of_ the next few_ days. The crowd of servants, the clothes, the decorations. Different than yesterday, today she let her fix it up as scheduled.

Not that she didn't feel like dressing exactly like the day before, with her leathers and her pants but looking more feminine could help her plans. In the measures she would need to take.

“_For the Seven_! Your Highness has more dark circles than usual” Jane said, touching her face with disgust “Did you read until late again, didn't you?” she rolls her eyes, aiming the books at Lyanna's headboard as if they were her enemies.

_No, it was not that. _Lyanna almost replies.

_I didn't sleep because I was thinking about my brother. _She doesn’t answer that. But the words are there in her mind.

She hadn’t slept, going over every word of the conversation she’d had with Rhaegar, even if she tried to convince herself _not to do it._

She had already managed to ignore it. So many, so many times. Do not think. Don't feel. All a multitude of verbs and actions that would help her not feed any of that. But in the previous night it had been in vain. Not even the books managed to entertain her enough to keep thoughts away from that dangerous terrain, and obviously the result was stamped on her face.

After getting ready and having breakfast in her own room, Lyanna left determined. The Tournament was about to begin. It would last a week. And at the end of that week, those miserable seven days, she would have to choose a husband.

And _she would choose. _And shortly thereafter she would leave. And leave that feeling behind her chest. The truth is that the fact that her conversation with her brother went over her head a hundred times, and made her come to her conclusions, on two different subjects.

The first... was that certain things there, it was better to ignore. She could be seeing too much. _Yes. It probably was. _But if she wasn't, the actions she would take would solve everything. As for the second... She couldn't let it go. Rhaegar had his own gold. And she had no idea _where_ the gold came from. _And it was a lot of gold._

She had so many things to ask him. _Many things. _And that was a big problem. Because while she needed to talk to him, she also wanted to keep her distance. Needed to keep her distance. At least until that weird feeling goes away.

“_Daughter_?” she heard her father's voice clearing his throat, looking embarrassed. She had crossed the castle so absorbed in her thoughts that he hadn’t realized he had already arrived at the main gates.

_Or that her father was trying to talk to her._

"Good morning, father," Lyanna greeted him, with a slight bow.

“If I go to your room today, will you be willing to talk to me?” Jon asked.

His serious face looked younger when he made that expression of almost pleading.

_Rhaegar took it from him too. _

_Rhaegar. How can I already be thinking about him? Looking at my father's face? What is my problem? And by the way, where is he? _Lyanna thought and fought with herself. While looking around and seeing no sign of her brother.

“_Daughter... please...”_ her father was repeating. Because of her silence. He seemed to want to hug her but was unsure.

"Okay, Father," she finally answered. Without smiling at him. They could talk, yes.

Overcome that. But she wasn't going to smile for him. She had no desire. _Not yet. _She could almost feel him holding her, pulling her arm and forcing her to stay back.

“Where's Rhaegar?” Lyanna found herself talking. Despite wanting to avoid him as much as possible, she was still worried. Any disappearance, any delay already triggered warning bells in her head.

“He was right there...” Jon turns, looking at Dany “... talking to your mother”

“Can we go?” Dany approached, suggesting “It's a long way from here to the Dragon's Gate.”

The Tournament had taken on such large proportions that it needed to happen outside Kingslanding. There was simply no suitable place in the capital to gather a crowd of people.

“_And Rhaegar?”_ Jon asked, looking around, not seeing his son anywhere.

“He will go after; an escort will wait for him. Let's go ahead” Dany said, facing Jon, knowing that in seconds he would object.

“No way. He's going with me. With us. _By my side. _Let's cross the whole city to arrive at the tournament site. I don't want him to take this route alone” Jon argues, worried.

“He will not cross it alone. He's with Arya right now” Dany said, giving the understand that Arya would go with her son, when in fact he was just _talking to her. _Checking some details to do what she wanted.

“What's that kid up to, Dany? With your connivance, on top of that?” Jon stared at his wife; Dany gave him a half smile.

“Let him. It’s nothing much. He'll be safe. _I wouldn't leave if I wasn't sure_ _of that” _she emphasizes, raising her eyebrows at Jon.

“_What_ did you ask him to do_,_ Dany?” Jon asked, narrowing his gray eyes at her.

“_To go apart from us” _she just answered.

Lyanna listened in silence. Rhaegar was up to something. And their mother was an accomplice. And maybe that's why... it couldn't be dangerous. _Could it?_

“I have the feeling that he is running away from the explanations I’m waiting from him” Jon muttered, waving for them to bring their mounts “He won't escape telling me _of __where_ that crown came from” He clarified, looking from Dany to Lyanna “If you know anything about it say it now” he warned.

Lyanna and Dany looked at each other. They both knew. And Jon seemed to see that.

“_Lyanna?”_ he insisted, knowing full well that his daughter was not to hide anything from him.

"I know nothing, father," she said, swallowing. She didn't know why she was protecting Rhaegar. But she really wanted to ask more questions before saying anything that would leave him in trouble with their father.

“Talk to him later, Jon. Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner starts and sooner ends” Dany suggested, figuring it was enough argument to convince her husband. Jon sighed and nodded discreetly in agreement and the three got on their horses.

* * *

The Dragon Gate was renovated and reinforced since the time when the Dragons, not far from there, had also been rebuilt. The robust structure of the new moat, at the top of Rhaenys’ hill, it was visible from anywhere you looked from there.

A gigantic wooden structure had been erected close to the outer walls of the capital, tall and circular, occupying a huge space.

A real arena made to accommodate the thousands of people who wished to attend the Tournament for the eighteenth birthday of the Prince and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Targaryen Flags, equally large, hung from the structure, one beside the other, like huge curtains that covered the wooden pillars that supported the stands, providing an impressive view.

When they entered the arena, it was already fully booked. And the noise there was deafening.

Lyanna had never seen anything like it in her life. That amount of people squeezed in the same place. Rows so high that she wondered how it all managed stand up.

Screams of Mother of Dragons and Long live the King overlapped while people looked in awe at the couple of Giant Wolves that accompanied them. The people pointed to Lys and Black, as it happened when they crossed the city towards the Keep. The wolves showed their teeth in return, did not seem to enjoy the attention.

Right in front of the center of the arena was an elegant structure of wood and stone also, with several floors, towards which they were directed. On the lower deck, a rounded balcony jutted out onto the arena, with many chairs. Seats for the King and Queen in the center and for the nobles of the Great Houses and friends near the Iron Throne.

Within minutes everyone was accommodated. The whole Little Council was already there, the Tarly family, all the ladies in waiting, all the foreign guests. All the nobles of the Great Houses. Everyone bowed before their entrance to the room.

Lyanna took her seat, far ahead, happy to see Jane occupying her left side. The seat on her right remained empty, probably reserved for Rhaegar.

The ones for her parents was a little further from the edge, more to the bottom of the structure, but also higher, which would certainly give them a perfect view.

She did not fail to notice that all the young people had once again been accommodated close to each other. Young Ned and Robb, Jaime Lannister and Aemon Tarly, perhaps because of their age, were lined up in a corner.

But everyone else was beside or behind where she and her brother would be. Sir Jason Arryn was at her back. Next to Arthur Tully. Sam took the seat next to the empty chair. Jon behind him, Dickon at his side.

The ladies, Sarah and Melissa, were beside Dickon. And after them, Princess Q'ira _. And __her usual exposed breast. _Lyanna tried not to look twice at the woman and her revealing outfit. Arianna Arryn was sitting next to Jane, seeming to wonder why she was there, right at the first row.

No one else was missing. _Only Rhaegar._

Lyanna looked back at her mother with a silent question when she heard the roar of dragons cutting across the skies.

Everyone looked up, watching the three dragons fly. Until only one of them began to fly in ever lower circles, closer and closer to the arena.

Lyanna didn't need to see more closely to know which dragon did this. Didn't need to see the glittering glow of coppery scales to know it was _Stormfire._

It was no surprise when the dragon flew so low that it was possible not to see Rhaegar. _Standing. In armor._

When the crowd realized what they saw, the noise was even greater, it _was much greater_, than when she and her parents had entered the arena.

_Young Dragon!_

_Young Dragon!_

A chorus in unison was heard.

But that was when Stormfire landed in the middle of the arena, roaring, opening the wingspan of its wings and being accompanied by roars in the skies from Drogon and Khaleeth. Then her brother jumped from the top of the dragon, with agility, barely bending his knees with the impact, even though covered in shining black and red armor, _which made the arena really explode into screams._

Lyanna politely applauded her brother's exhibitionist. Like all the others. She tried to ignore the shudder she felt when she saw the crowd shouting Rhaegar's name, when she saw Stormfire take flight out of the arena, a curtain of fine, earthy dust rising and covering Rhaegar walk towards the royal box.

That was what he was up to then. With the help of their mother. An intimidating entry. Letting a message loud and clear.

_We are not afraid._

_It does not matter_ _that we were attacked yesterday. We will not stop flying over our capital, or any other place._

That was what was written on her mother's proud face. That was why Drogon was still roaring.

He still circulated there, big, powerful, menacing.

The dust suspended in the air did not let Lyanna see where her brother had gone, but it took him a long time to cross the box, not before bowing before his father and mother. When he occupied the empty chair beside her, much of the armor was gone, but some pieces remained.

“My ladys, my lordes” Rhaegar said, looking around “_Sister_” he addressed her, with a deep head bow, identical to the one he made to his parents, which did not go unnoticed by the guests of honor.

Lyanna was forced to offer her hand to him to lessen the strangeness of the gesture for the others. She was not a queen. She was below him in succession. _He was the Prince of Dragonstone._

He should not bow to her, since the two were, at best, _equal. _So, she gave her hand for him to pick it up and kiss it. For everyone to think that the Prince was just a gentleman and kind to his only sister. Nothing more than that.

The problem was that she was now terribly aware of the warm hand holding hers and the lips that touched her skin, even briefly, before his brother finally moved to sit.

_Why am I reacting this way? Yesterday he did the same thing. When we entered the throne room to receive the gifts, when he positioned me in front of my chair, he also __bowed. But now am I looking for gestures and ways to soften what until yesterday I_ _found normal? _Lyanna wondered.

“_You know how to get attention”_ she said to her brother, not restraining herself, needing to say something that would help to scare off the state of nervousness that threatened to overwhelm her.

“That's my phrase, Princess” Jon Tarly replied, amused, leaning in their direction, from the back row “Nice arrival, Your Highness. All the girls in the kingdom have passed out now.”

Yes. Jon had said that when Rhaegar danced with Lady Diana. Lyanna had commented that her brother was born for that. To be the center of attention. And well, after what she had just seen, Rhaegar certainly thought the same way.

“I needed to find a moment to wear my new armor, since they won't let me compete” Rhaegar replied to her, looking her in the eyes, with his dimpled smile. Lyanna looked away as fast as she could.

"_Show-off,"_ she murmured. Without looking at him again. But seeing through the peripheral vision each movement of his hands passing through his messy silver hair due to the flight.

“What are we going to have first?” Jon Tarly asked “I'm not on schedule. I only know that they are not jousting today, because my two dear brothers are still here.

“Free fight” Rhaegar explained “Five groups of fifty men will fight inside of those spaces that are being delimited there” he pointed to large squares painted with red paint on the arena floor.

“This is wild. There are no rules. It's not a gentleman's dispute” Sir Jason Arryn he observed, green eyes like a hawk analyzing the crowd of men that was beginning to appear in the arena, positioning themselves within the red squares.

“_There are rules,_ Sir Jason. The ten men left standing inside the red lines, advance to the final tomorrow. Who is left standing tomorrow, takes twenty gold dragons Home” Sam explained.

“Sorry if I'm surprised to see that _this_ was the modality chosen to open the largest Tournament in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, Tarly. I know there are rules. _Almost none_, you will have to agree. This is barbaric. Anything goes in there. Forgive me if I don't appreciate it” Sir Jason countered Sam, with a cold smile on his face.

Lyanna heard everything quietly. She didn't disagree with Jason Arryn. _It was barbaric._

But she had an idea of why they were starting with that sport.

“We chose this modality, Sir_ Jason,_ because that's how the men and women who does not have a privileged life, as we did, with masters of weapons at our disposal, can defend and fight. Swords, jousts, bow and arrow will come later. With its precious rules of cavalry and its refinement. But this party is also for the people. Nothing fairer than the tournament start with the sport they like the most” Rhaegar observed, without looking at the heir of the Vale, who wisely remained silent.

“_Are there women there?” _Lady Melissa asked, looking mortified “By the Seven. What a horror!” She added, when Sam nodded.

“Registration was open to anyone who wanted to. Men or women. The registrants went through several qualifiers until these five groups were left here today” Sam explained, in his contained way. Without making much judgment about the competition.

“What will we see there then? If they can't use weapons?” Princess Q'ira asked, looking amused by the discussion that the sport was generating among them.

Jon Tarly smiled at the foreign princess's question, barely disguising how much he was loving having a reason to face Q'ira Daxos Emeros and _her exposed breast._

“Punches. Finger in the eye. Arms and legs attached to the necks. Hair pulling. Bites” Jon started to list, counting on his fingers the possibilities “_A sighting!”_ he concluded, getting smiles from Princess Qarthena and Rhaegar.

“And what are you waiting to start? I'm looking forward to seeing how it goes” Q'ira said, to the horror of the ladies around her.

“The King and Queen” Sam explained, again, everyone looking back instinctively, to the place where Jon and Daenerys sat.

“Won't there be a coronation before?” Arianna Arryn spoke softly, almost inaudibly, looking more like she had thought out loud than anything else.

“No, my lady. Only at the end. If the jousting champion wants to do so” Rhaegar answered her, pretending not to see the Valley girl seemed to shake the chair just because _he_ was answering it “We don't have an official Queen of Love and Beauty, since there are no male relatives authorized to defend in the joust” Rhaegar went on to explain, with a hint of anger, but trying to minimize the issue.

He couldn't compete. And his father could even, but he did not like competitions. Not to mention the King was not good at jousts, but with the sword. And even if he was, Rhaegar suspected that his father did not like the idea of putting _a wreath himself_, _on a Lyanna's head_. _In a tournament_. It would be too much for him.

“I'm sure the Princess will be crowned, no matter who wins” Sir Jason Arryn spoke again “Unless, of course, a married knight ends up becoming the champion. It would not be suitable” he completed, with a clear expression that he would do anything for _him to_ be the champion.

“Well, I think even a married knight could do that. _Unprecedented is that it would not be_. Lyanna can mess with men's heads in tournaments” Jon joked, receiving a kick from Dickon, who was looking at him in disbelief.

“I'm not my grandmother, Jon. And I don't care about that tournament. Make yourself comfortable, gentlemen, to crown whoever you really want to nominate as Queen of Love and Beauty” Lyanna spoke, wanting to put an end to that matter.

All she _didn't_ need that morning was to be reminded of the story of love, war and tragedy of her grandparents. She didn't need to be reminded of the story that those names carried. Their names.

“Your Highness, I suspect that you are _very_ like her. But, luckily for us, the only Rhaegar we know will be up here” Jon teased, feeling the gaze from Rhaegar. 

Rhaegar did not believe what he heard.

_What was he thinking when he confirmed his feelings for Lyanna to Jon? Jon Tarly? He was an idiot._

If Jon said another word, Rhaegar would drag him out and punch him in the face. And Jon seemed to have seen it in his eyes, because he had stopped smiling.

"It's going to start," Arthur Tully commented sheepishly, looking back.

The King and Queen were standing, chalices raised in their hands, towards the audience. Perhaps the Queen was saying that the Tournament was officially open, but they couldn't hear it from where they were. Not when the noise of the arena came to life once again.

_The dispute_ _in free combat he had just started_.

* * *

An hour later, ten men emerged from each of the demarcations, bending over towards them, all in a deplorable state. Missing teeth, broken fingers. A violent horror that Dany would rather not have seen.

“_What did I miss?” _Arya asked Jon and Daenerys, approaching them. Gendry to her side. The two little girls next to their father.

"You sure would have liked it" Jon said, smiling at his sister, especially seeing her with her family. It was a rare thing to see.

"_Majesties_ " Gendry greeted them solemnly. His arm over Nymeria and Visenya.

“Milord” Daenerys replied back “Milady’s” the Queen greeted the two small heirs to the Stormlands.

The girls bowed in a hurry and a little awkwardly. Daenerys was unable to contain a smile.

“What are we going to have now?” Arya asked Jon, avoiding eye contact with her husband. Their breakfast with the family had already been too embarrassing after the events of last night.

"Bow and arrow," Jon replied to his sister, when Visenya burst into tears.

“What is it, my little one? Why are you crying?” Jon asked his niece, worried “She disengaged herself from her father's arms and ran to his lap.”

“I wanted to compete, but they didn't let me, when I tried to register, I was told that

_I... that I was very small”_ she said, tearfully, sniffling in Jon's robes, as if they had said the greatest absurdity in the world.

“I saw boys our age participating in the preliminaries, Uncle, I swear I saw them. They don’t let me to participate just because I'm a girl and because I was going to win” Visenya continued telling Jon, now sitting on his lap.

“_Lie Visy. _They didn't let you participate because _you_ hit an arrow in the ass of the man responsible for the inscriptions instead of coming to tell our Uncle” Nymeria revealed, shrugging “The man ran after us with an ax, he looked like a madman” the little girl smiled, amused and teased the other.

“Did you hit the man with an arrow, little one?” Jon asked, in a stern voice, controlling the urge to smile.

“_Two Uncle. It was two”_ Nymeria intruded again. Dany had to get up to control her smiles.

“And you wanted me to let him split me in the middle with an ax, you dumbass? He ran after me! I hit another one in his foot and I should have stuck one in yours too, you gossip girl! I hate you, Nym! I hate you!” Visenya shouted at her sister, wanting to get out of Jon's lap and go after her. Jon did not let her.

“Calm down, little one” Jon said, with authority, keeping her in the same place “Let's go do the following. How about if we organize a competition with only the youngest? You, Ned, Robb, Aemon and Jaime and their sister?” Jon suggested.

“How fun is that? I will win easy. _And it won't be at a Tournament”_ Visenya rejected the idea, crying again.

“Who said it won't be in a Tournament? We organize it here, in front of everyone” Jon pointed to the center of the arena “_Are you sure you will win?” _he whispered the last part in niece's ear. She rolled her eyes. Jon smiled.

“We can leave it for the last day and invite more children, more competitors, what do you think?” Gendry suggested, making Visenya's eyes light up. She looked from her uncle to her father, with the excitement in her face.

“Ok. It's solved. Lord Baratheon will organize a children's archery tournament for all of you to participate” Jon concluded, looking from Gendry to her, letting the girl jump on his lap and turn to her father.

“Will there be a prize, Uncle?” Nymeria wanted to know, looking very interested.

"A golden dragon for the winner," Jon said, watching little Nym's eyes widening.

"_Two,"_ Visenya asked, blue eyes shining with a cunning that Jon doubted it was normal in a child that size.

“Done” Jon agreed, pleased to see his niece jump into Gendry's arms and then run off hand in hand with her sister to look for vacant seats. Jon, Dany, Arya and Gendry were finally able to smile.

* * *

Rhaegar knew that Lyanna was shaking one leg impatiently under her dress. Not that anyone could see. But just by her expression, by the way she tapped her fingers on the chair, he knew she was counting the minutes to get out of there._ Not only from there, but from him._

They did not even exchange the usual provocations. Nothing but the opening words, when he had arrived.

This was Lyanna at her maximum level of impenetrable fortress. When something happened between the two, she closed herself. She didn't look at him. She didn't speak with him either.

It was not the first time this had happened in recent years. But as far as it depended on Rhaegar, it would be the last.

If it was it not for the Tournament, it would be more difficult. She would hide and sneak around the Castle. But this time she couldn't do that. Both were full of events, and for the most part of it, they would be together. The other suitors, too, but that didn't matter, she could not ignore him in public. Nor could she run and hide in the library. And he had to take advantage of this.

When the first round of the archery competition was over, everyone was invited to go up to the upper floors, which were more closed spaces, where food and drinks would be being served to the noble guests.

Rhaegar was not surprised when Lyanna hurriedly got up and passed in front of everyone. She couldn't think it would stop him.

The older ones were directed to the top of the floors, following the couple of Monarchs. Rhaegar and the youngest to the lowest, above the open box. _Operation_ _wedding in full swing, in all the details of the Tournament. _He concluded. Not that he thought it was bad. In fact, he thought it was great.

When he entered the exquisite space, with scattered armchairs, a large table and a small balcony to the arena, Rhaegar noticed his sister on her back, in the farthest corner of the door, seeming to look at the arena very carefully from the small balcony.

The choice of place, the posture of her back, her hands squeezing the cold stone, the fact that none of the lady-in-waiting were there, everything said _I want to be alone. _But he went straight there.

Rhaegar stood beside her, leaning against the stones. If she didn't want to look at him, he would not facilitate. When he crossed his arms in front of him, Lyanna's lips pressed together in frustration.

“Are you angry with me?” Rhaegar asked, as innocent as he could get.

“Why would I be?” She replied, not meeting his eyes.

“Did you want to come on your dragon too?” he suggested, trying to make her speak at least.

“It would ruin your moment, for sure” Lyanna replied, squeezing the stone more tightly.

“I didn't involve you because it would be more difficult. Our father would not let it happen. Didn't want to put more tension between the two of you in the face of another refusal. You still not speaking to each other” Rhaegar explained. And it was true.

When he considered the idea of going to the Tournament arena in Stormfire, showing people that he would not be intimidated to fly over his city, he _wanted_ her to be beside him. But he knew it wouldn't have worked.

“He wants to know where you got the gold to buy me a crown” Lyanna changed her mind subject, still staring at the crowd in the stands “He asked me if I knew something. _I said no,_” she continued, with a brief, resigned look at him.

“He'll corner me anytime. I expected this” Rhaegar said, relaxed, shrugging.

“Our father will want to know _how_ you got so much gold, Rhaegar. Actually, I would love to know it too” Lyanna said, now staring at him.

Rhaegar did not contain the winning smile. He knew she wouldn't be able to stay all the time looking at the arena.

“I do not intend to explain anything to anyone other than what I already told you.” he said, seeing that expression that was just for him to appear on his sister's face. Gray eyes narrowed; arms crossed in front of his body.

She had no idea, but when the two were together and she made that face for him, he wished to uncross her stubborn arms and grab her.

“If you have so much gold, why did you let our mother and I offer our jewelry to solve the question of supplying the capital? Why didn't you offer the _fortune_ you claim to have?” Lyanna questioned him, irritated with his posture, with the way he looked at her, with everything about him, in truth.

“I knew you would ask that” a singing smile widened on Rhaegar's face “Well, _my fortune_ is for my personal use. Maybe... _maybe..._ I would end up using it on this issue.

But I cannot deny that it was not what I wanted” Rhaegar pushed away from the balcony, Lyanna took a step away from him.

“I do not understand you. You spent hours working with the Coin Master on the budget of the kingdom, to cut expenses, to make this reform possible, the new wells ...

“Yes, I did. Because I believe that tax money should pay for this type of thing. In the same way that I believe that tax money _should not cost what I wear,_ _like and buy. _Dragonstone is not like Summerhall. It is not profitable enough to keep. As rulers who watch over order, I think it's fair that people's money is used to maintain our armies, but not to maintain the Red Keep, for example. And that’s why I want to have my own source of income, so I can change that, when it's within my reach” he explained, watching his sister analyze him in silence. He could almost see the gears of that sharp head weighing every word he had said.

He needed it; he had already needed his own gold for other things too, but he wasn't lying to her. It was what he wanted for the future, for when he was King.

“Your idea... has enough merit” Lyanna agreed, a little less defensive with him, even though he knew she should be _totally on the defensive._

“Thank you, Your Highness. Coming from you, it means a lot” Rhaegar joked. But, he really meant.

“Good luck with our father. I don't know if he will be as understanding as I am. _Not with your_ _ideas_, but with the lack of information about where did you get this gold” she explained, knowing that it would not help insist with him “But he knows, as I do, that you will be a great King” she added, voice a little lower, staring into her brother's vivid violet eyes.

"_I will try,_ " he said seriously, "but I know that a great King cannot be made alone. He needs of a good Little Council. Of a good Hand... and, of course, of a great Queen” Rhaegar said, seeing his sister's walls rising again.

“You will have it all. I have no doubt” Lyanna commented, turning to the interior of the enclosure, for the other young people who were there, for the familiar faces and for the not so acquaintances, who tried not to look too much in their direction “Lady Diana seems to be interesting. Smart. And good-natured,” Lyanna added, swallowing.

“You forgot _pretty. And a good dancer”_ Rhaegar added, trying to provoke her “Do you think should I choose her to be _my wife_?” He asked, pleased to see Lyanna's pupils dilating subtly with those last two words.

“I do not want to meddle in your choice” Lyanna hurried to say “But yes, I think that she is the best candidate” Lyanna said, trying to say it lightly, naturally.

_After all, she really did._

“I don't know... there are other qualities that I would like my future wife to have...” Rhaegar spoke, sticking his hands in his pockets casually, watching Lyanna raise her eyebrows as if he were saying some nonsense.

“You want too much, _brother” _Lyanna said, her throat dry, closing her expression for him. If the things Rhaegar had been saying had a double meaning, she had no way of having assurance. But she was also able to play that game.

“I always get what I want” Rhaegar countered, holding his gaze on her, without little smiles.

“_Not this time”_ Lyanna said, seeing a little insecurity fill those violet eyes for a few seconds “After all, you don't have time...” she kept saying, but something squeezed her chest when she saw the insecurity in that daring look become something she found to be... fear.

"I mean, you don’t have enough time..." she added. Leaving him and walking towards Jane while she still had the strength to do so.

* * *

“Is there a problem, Princess?” Jane asked Lyanna softly, as soon as she approached and crossed her arm.

Lyanna denied it. Jane gave her one of her understanding smiles. She wanted to look back see if Rhaegar was still on the porch. If he was looking at her. But he was not. She was the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. And she needed to act like one. She needed to get around the place, talk and interact, as a good hostess would.

They were not many. Melissa, Sarah, Diana and Arianna were close to a circle of armchairs, apparently trying to talk. Sam, Jon, Dickon, Sir Jason, Arthur and Rhaegar, with Jaime and Aemon on their feet were now closer to the table, eating and drinking, giving attention to Princess Q'ira, who apparently did not intend to join the women's group, where Lyanna and Jane were now on their way.

When they approached, they caught the conversation between the young ladies.

“_But it must be difficult, right? _Be at your age and still have no husband. You have twenty-two years old, you should be a mother already” Melissa was speaking to an embarrassed Arianna Arryn, who looked to her feet and blushed profusely.

“I'm very shy. And... look at me. I'm not pretty” Arianna said, softly, with sad voice.

“You are beautiful, Lady Arianna. Do not talk like that. Even though you are shy, I'm sure there are other qualities” Lady Diana tried to comfort her, with a sweet and tender smile.

“I... I'm very good at sewing, embroidery... and just that...” Arianna said, discouraged.

Melissa laughed evilly. Diana Lannister looked at her sternly.

“I would love to see something you have done, milady” Diana said, with a smile still warmer for the Vale girl.

“And I would love to _use_ something you have done, Lady Arianna. Please do something for me” Lyanna approached speaking, the four girls bowing briefly to her.

"_It would be an honor, Princess,_" Lady Arianna stammered, looking at Lyanna in surprise.

Diana Lannister seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“How does your father deal with this?” Melissa insisted, enjoying torturing the poor girl.

“He... he gave me an ultimatum... before we came to the capital. He said if I don't get a husband... he will send me to the order of the Silent Sisters” Arianna said, looking at her feet, wiping away the tears that seemed to want to escape.

"That sucks," Sarah said, looking touched. Melissa contained a mocking smile.

"It will end up happening," she said, looking at the group of boys, her face a mirror of discouragement.

“They make a beautiful group, don't they? Most, at least,” said Melissa, assessing the boys.

Lyanna guessed that she must be excluding wo Tarlys from the list. Sam maybe. And Jon, for sure. Dickon was the most handsome and gallant of the Tarlys. And Sarah, her closest friend, was interested in him. And the others were handsome.

“Your brother is very beautiful, Lady Arianna” Melissa commented, looking from the girl to her brother “_You don't look like him at all” she added_ , with a little smile.

Diana, Jane and Lyanna practically snorted at the same time for Melissa. What a nasty creature she was. But it was Sarah who changed the subject.

“This princess... I don't even know how to pronounce her name right ... Do you really think that they wear these absurd clothes in Qarth? That the women dress... like that?” Sarah asked. The northerner was probably hating to see Dickon talking so close to the stunning woman.

“It's called _tokkar_. And yes, it's a traditional dress over there” Lyanna explained.

“I think it's brazen. Shameful” Sarah commented, snorting uncomfortable “Look at them, they're all looking. Even the shy little redhead. And the kids. _Jaime and Aemon are just_ _children.”_

“I tried to call Jaime. He brilliantly ignored me” Diana confessed, looking a little embarrassed too.

“Men are all the same. Since they are little” Melissa said, looking with poison at Princess Q'ira.

"Don't overdo it, Melissa," Jane sighed.

"If your fiance were there, wouldn't you be looking, too, _dear Jane_ ?" Melissa teased

“By the way, speaking of him, when will the wedding be? It's been so long since you've been engaged... You should give us advice.” the redhead said, looking now for Lyanna herself.

Lyanna had an answer stuck in her throat for Melissa's rudeness, when she heard a discreet clearing behind him. _It was Sam. _She could read in his eyes that he wanted to say something to her and that the other girls there intimidated him.

But before the two could say a word to each other, Rhaegar dragged the rest of the group over there.

* * *

“I thought you two were going to jump on each other's neck in front of everyone, Your Highness. It was very interesting...” Jon Tarly whispered to Rhaegar, as soon as he joined the group, obviously referring to his conversation with Lyanna on the porch.

“Speaking of conversations... _what was that earlier, Jon?” _Rhaegar ignored his comment “All that history comparing us with my grandparents? _Have you lost your mind?”_ Rhaegar now pulled a little further away from the others. To talk with a little more privacy while Princess Q'ira monopolized the attention of the other boys.

“Sorry, Your Highness. _I couldn't resist_!” Jon said, containing a smile.

“_That's not funny_. I've threatened to break your face more than once, next time I won't threaten” Rhaegar said to him, between his teeth.

“I am at your disposal, my Prince. I'm a good friend. I'm sure a good fight will help you. Your Highness is very... _tense” _Jon said, with the utmost seriousness that he managed to join. Rhaegar pushed him by the shoulder, snorting “By the way ... Will I be able to hit you back? Or should I be beaten?”

“If we get to that point, you bastard, retaliate. If we are to fight it should be real” Rhaegar spoke, sighing “But seriously. Don't do that again. It doesn't help me. It just makes her even more defensive” he asked, getting Jon a glass full of wine.

“All right, Your Highness. But seriously too... Don't you think... I don't know... the spirit of your grandfather... live in you? Did you get interested in her? Or was it the names? Do you feel _yourself_, all the time?” Jon asked, analyzing Rhaegar as if he were a haunted ghost.

“_Are you asking me if I am possessed by my grandfather's spirit? I am __understanding well?" _Rhaegar asked, raising his eyebrows, looking at Jon with unbelief.

“Um... yeah...” Jon said, scratching his head, smiling shamelessly “_It's a lot of coincidence_, Your Highness. You never thought about that?”

“_May the Seven help me_” Rhaegar snorted “Our names don't matter, you idiot. _I am not possessed. _We were born for each other. It has nothing to do with the past."

“_So romantic”_ Jon blinked his eyes dramatically “If that's what you think...” Jon was clearly amused.

The two returned closer to the group, so as not to attract attention. Rhaegar pretended interest in Princess Q'ira's comments while watching Lyanna out of the corner of his eye, talking to the other girls.

_When Sam walked away from the group and_ _walked over to her._

Rhaegar should not have cared. You should let your best friend try. But he couldn't. He was not altruistic enough to see any attempt of closeness between the two and not feel the desire poignant to meddle.

“I will propose something similar in Qarth. Be sure” Q'ira said, smiling widely.

“I look forward to hearing what the other maidens thought of fighting freestyle” Rhaegar suggested “We are very far from them” he said, offering an arm to Q'ira, who readily accepted, as they walked to Lyanna, the others following him.

“What will we have after that break, Your Highness?” Q'ira asked, in her velvet voice.

“The jousting” Rhaegar replied “Perhaps we can see Sam, Sir Jason and Dickon in action” Rhaegar mentioned, looking at the three.

Sam seemed to blink more than necessary, still looking at Lyanna and she at him. Rhaegar felt guilty for his friend. But his chest was burning with jealousy and he wasn’t always able to control it in the most noble way.

“And are you good, gentlemen? I want to know who I should bet my gold on” Q'ira asked the three, releasing Rhaegar with a wink that made Melissa sigh harder, while circling analyzing Sam, Dickon and Sir Jason “Who would you bet on, Your Highness?”

"Sam is the best I've ever seen," Rhaegar said simply. His friend looked at him. Rhaegar smiled “_It's true”_ Rhaegar emphasized “I think everyone else will need a lot of luck to defeat him.”

“A gentleman's best luck is a woman's scarf, isn't it? Or am I wrong?” Jon started, loving being responsible for an embarrassing climate “Who of the three has already managed one? Enjoy the maidens before you, my friends.”

"I already have mine," Dickon announced. He was flushed, looking at Sarah. That too seemed to have more heat than normal.

Sam and Sir Jason looked at each other. And it was very clear to the group that the two wanted the scarf from the same person. _Lyanna. _Rhaegar didn't know what he would do if his sister pulled a handkerchief from her robes and give it to one of them there.

“Your customs are funny” Q'ira analyzed “_I like that. _I never thought that Westerosis were so gallant” she purred “_Tell me, Your Highness_ . If you were to compete, you would ask for whose handkerchief for luck?” the princess Qarthena asked.

_This woman and Jon Tarly would be able to destroy the world together, just with their naughty words. _Rhaegar swore mentally.

He almost answered. But when he saw that the blood on Lyanna's face seemed to be gone and that she looked at him uneasily, he thought it best not to tell the truth.

“I would ask for my mother's” Rhaegar said smiling “She is as angry as anyone. Would give me very lucky. I'm sure” he said, extending his arm to Q'ira once again “I think it's time to go down,” Rhaegar announced, wanting to get it over with.

Everyone followed him towards the stairs that would lead to the lower floor, to the box open where they came from. All but Lyanna. Jane standing beside her. They exchanged a brief look, but Rhaegar did not stop.

* * *

Lyanna threw herself into an armchair as soon as she and Jane were alone. Her legs were shaking too much for her to take even a step.

For a moment, she thought Rhaegar was going to say her name. And that really scared her. All these things, these cavalry gestures, they were based on romanticism. They passed a message. They meant that a knight courted a lady. _That he was interested in her_. In the most primitive way that someone is interested in another person.

_I am seeing things where there is none. I'm going crazy. Gods help me. I need to take _ _an attitude. I said I would, and I really must._

“Princess... are you okay?” Jane asked, nicely.

“Sit down, Jane. I need to ask you something. And... I hope you don't get me wrong” Lyanna started. If she really needed to do what she was thinking of doing. Jane could help her. Jane obeyed, sitting across from her, looking concerned.

“_Have you kissed your fiancé?” _Lyanna asked quietly, without outspokenness. Jane opened her eyes wide. From the blush that formed on her cheeks, Lyanna guessed that the answer would be _yes._

“Sometimes” Jane replied “I hope you don't think badly of me Princess. We did not go further than that” Lyanna rolled her eyes. Jane could be dramatic when she wanted to. Of course, she wouldn't that.

“I don't think badly of you. Not when I'm thinking of doing the same thing” Lyanna confessed. Jane's eyes widened further. If it was possible.

“How was it? What did you feel? Tell me something. Anything” Lyanna asked, looking at the door and seeing Lys standing there, like the perfect guard she was.

“Ah... it was... good. I really like my fiancé. It makes my heartbeat faster ... I can't quite explain what I felt” Jane said, biting her lips a little, looking at the floor.

"Please try," Lyanna asked, touching her hand.

“I felt... as if the floor had been pulled from my feet” Jane chuckled. Lyanna laughed with her “The first time we just touched our lips quickly. But the second... it was a real kiss. I feel weird at start, but...”

“...but?” Encouraged Lyanna. She had never seen her friend blush as profusely as blushed now.

“...then ...” Jane lowered her voice even more “_I couldn't think of anything else. I did not want to stop kissing him” -_ Jane covered her face with her hands “Princess ... It's something very, very dangerous before the wedding...I felt a heat.”

“_Heat?” _Lyanna repeated. She had understood. The description of the sensations.

“Who do Your Highness want...” Jane started to ask, looking back once more and interrupting when she saw someone standing in front of Lys.

“Could I speak to you for a moment, Your Highness?” Sam asked, standing at the open door, Lys interrupting the passage.

“Go Jane. Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs. If someone goes up, don't stop it, but go up together and talk loudly. I won't be long” Lyanna instructed Jane, who seemed to be nailed to the chair surprised.

_"Princess...” _Jane gasped, rising reluctantly when Lyanna's eyes widened for her vehemently.

Sam was still standing at the door. He only took a step inside when Jane came across him, looking him in the eye like a caring mother would.

Lyanna got to her feet. Tense. Gathering courage.

“Did you want to talk to me?” She asked, shaking her hands. Sam nodded, he looked as bewildered as she did. His brown eyes seemed very alert. And he ran his hand through his hair again and again.

"Yes, Your Highness," Sam said. Standing before her.

“We are alone. Call me by my name, Sam” Lyanna asked, sitting on a wide armchair. Wide enough for him to sit next to her. Lyanna pointed to the empty space. And grabbed one hand in the other again. _I need to do this. I need to do this._

"I have a question for you," Sam said, as he sat down.

“Great. Coincidentally... I have a question for ask you too” Lyanna said, smiling at him. Well, she thought she was smiling. It was difficult to say. She felt her face stretching at least.

“Would you grant me the honor of competing with your scarf?” Sam said. One breath. Lyanna blinked faster than it seemed possible.

"Sure, Sam," she replied, reaching into the secret pocket of her robes, taking the handkerchief that was there and giving it to his hands, leaving her hand a little longer there. _I need to do_ _that. I need to do this. _“Not that I think you need any luck in this competition.”

“Every man needs” Sam said, with a nervous smile “And your question” Sam remembered. His thumb stroked Lyanna's hand, timidly.

“_Do you want to kiss me?” _Lyanna also spoke, with a single breath. Sam released her hand, scared “_I mean... would you like to do that? _Because... if you... wanted... I... I would let...” she tried to explain herself better.

“I mean ... I think it would be good... before I have to choose... don't get me wrong...” Lyanna continued babbling as Sam looked at her, seeming not to believe what he was hearing.

“_For the Seven, Sam! _Say something...” Lyanna asked, anguished.

“Do you intend to do this with others too?” Sam asked, looking genuinely curious, but with a light look. He was playing with her, now that the surprise seemed to be passing.

“I don't think my father would approve” Lyanna smiled “But no. I didn't think of doing the same thing with anyone else... only... with you” she clarified “_if you want too... of course.”_

_I'm asking to be kissed. Gods how far have I come. _Lyanna yelled at herself. Covering her face with her hands, feeling like leaning her head on her knees. Or better to stick her head in a hole. And don't take it out anymore.

“Well... I would be crazy if I didn't want to” she heard Sam talking, his gentle hand touching hers, uncovering her face and staying there, lifting her face up to him.

The two looked at the door. Lys had stood up, but was standing in front of the door half-open. The noise of the crowd entering the balcony indicating that the jousts had started.

Lyanna closed her eyes and waited. Nervous. Feeling Sam's breath approaching her.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, with a hint of voice.

_Yes. I need that. _Lyanna thought, as she shook her head, still confirming, eyes closed, feeling Sam caressing her face.

Until their lips met. Once. Twice. Three times. Nothing. She felt nothing. Nothing that Jane had described.

The fourth time, Sam held her closer. And she opened her lips to him, with a bold that she never imagined having in her life, really tasting him. Letting his tongue explore her mouth.

It didn't do much good.

* * *

Lyanna may have had no idea that _he thought that._

What he had said to Jon were not empty words. He really believed that they had been born to each other. He felt it in the bones. An inexplicable connection. A thread that United them. And that it wasn't just blood or just brotherhood. It was so much more. When he left the upper deck of the royal box, Rhaegar saw in Lyanna's eyes a brilliance of determination, of resistance to him, that made him shudder.

When a few minutes passed and she didn't take the seat next to him, Rhaegar felt, really felt, a tug on his chest. An instinct that told him to get up, that sent him back up the stairs until he found her.

The sensation was so strong that he could not fail to obey it. And when he got up, the the first thing he noticed was the absence of his best friend.

Rhaegar swallowed and walked among the guests of honor, to the bottom, to the base of the ladder that would take him up when Jon accompanied him. Jon certainly saw when his brother got up from the seat. He certainly saw where he had gone. And if he seemed tense to see Rhaegar there, that could only mean that Jon had also connected the dots.

“_Your Highness_!” Lady Jane was startled to see Rhaegar and Jon there.

Rhaegar looked at her coldly. Heart pounding when he realized why Jane he would be there watching the stairs. When he took the first step onto the step, Jane took it with him.

He stopped. She stopped too.

"Leave quietly, Lady Jane," Rhaegar ordered. Not talking to her like a friend. He liked Jane. But now, he spoke to her as His Royal Highness.

He kept his gaze on his sister's lady-in-waiting until Jane gave in. Up until to lower his forehead and obey him.

“Rhaegar...” Jon called him; his voice strained. Certainly, concerned with what could happen.

“Sam is your brother and so I will not forbid you to accompany me, Jon. But go up quietly. Or don't go up” Rhaegar said, advancing to the steps.

The first-floor door was ajar. Lys watched over her, lying on the floor. The wolf stood up when saw Rhaegar, but her gave her a sign of silence and thanked the heavens for her to obey him.

Rhaegar could not enter. He couldn't do that. Lyanna was free to choose. He always said that to yourself. But he also couldn't get _down_. He couldn't turn back.

He listened to his sister and his best friend talking quietly. He didn't understand a word. But it was their voices. Until he looked at the door better. _Into the crack of the door. _That allowed to see exactly where the two were sitting, as if the universe conspired against their feelings.

He didn't hear. But he saw. He saw Lyanna taking a handkerchief. He saw her handing the scarf to Sam and letting him caress he hand.

They kept talking like that, hand in hand, until Sam let go of Lyanna's hand, surprised by something. When she covered her face, that invisible thread between them made Rhaegar's heart hurts again.

The walls. The walls she insisted on building. They weren't working. There was none. And she needed another weapon. Something else that would keep him out. That put away what she felt it.

Rhaegar took a step back when he saw the kiss. Even though it was going to happen. Even rationally understanding what made Lyanna do that. Even if part of it remember that he had also done the same thing in the past. But nothing helped to narrow the hole that the act opened in his chest, because seeing that made it very clear that _he would never succeed at that. _He would never be able to see her in the arms of another. That it was enough proof.

His hands were shaking with the desire to open the door, to get Sam away from her. To punch the face of the most faithful and loyal man he knew, besides his father.

“_Enough. Come on_” Rhaegar barely made a sound when he said those words. The vision of the kiss between Lyanna and Sam going hitting him so hard that he went down without seeing clearly.

Jon followed him closely, looking extremely relieved to be away from that door without things ending in violence.

Rhaegar would not have done anything with Sam. Not because of unwillingness, but because he didn't feel his hands. He didn't feel the ground on his feet. And he could have sworn he didn't feel my heart beating anymore too.

* * *

Watching the rest of the jousting was a great sacrifice. No acquaintances were drawn.

Rhaegar was unable to sit. He couldn't stay close to Lyanna anymore. He didn't trust himself close to her.

When she came down, when she sat down next to him, he got up and went away. When it was over, he left without waiting for anyone. Not attending to his mother or father. _No one._ Stormfire was nearby. It was what Rhaegar needed. Flight. Of the wind. From the distance.

And he flew until night fell. Only when he felt too tired did he allow himself to go home.

He knew he would find a big problem waiting for him. When he put his feet on the Red Keep, he immediately went to his parents and listened in silence to their complaints, ignoring the way his mother looked at him. With a frightened concern.

And he knew why she looked at him like that. He could be anything but indifferent. And he was sure that was how he looked now. That was how he heard the scolding. When they dismissed him, he dragged his feet to his wing of Maegor's Keep, wanting a bath and bed. Just wanting to erase and wake up the next day and find that everything had been a nightmare.

That Lyanna was not so determined to reject what was between the two of them that she would be willing to involve Sam in that. About to kiss Sam.

_Gods. She had kissed Sam. My Best Friend. Several times. He had caressed her hand. Touched her face. Everything he most wanted to do. _But when he got out of the bathtub, counting the seconds to fall on his bed, Jon Tarly entered through his door with a bottle and two cups.

“I came to bring this. Drink it. There is _someone_ waiting for us” Jon said, pouring a cup and putting it in his hand.

Rhaegar turned without thinking twice.

“I'm not going anywhere. I want to lie down,” Rhaegar countered. The contents of the cup were already running down his throat.

“He wants to, but he won't. You are coming with me!

* * *

“_What the hell does that kid have in mind?”_ Jon said, as soon as he and Daenerys entered the room, slamming the door shut “Can't he give me a single day of peace? How does he leave like that, without talking to anyone and stay gone for hours? And still comes back shrugging everything I say, looking like he came back without a tongue!”

“He is fine. Alive and home now. Try to calm down” Dany said, taking her hands off

Jon’s gray hair, before there was not a strand left there.

“That boy is still going to kill me. I'm already old and he doesn't seem to grow up” Jon

complained, Dany chuckled.

“He did grow up. And make sure, you can take it” she patted his shoulder comfortingly and sat on the end of the bed, brooding over his own worries about his son “The day ended well, despite that” Dany sighed.

“Where did your captain go? The day was fine just because I didn't have to look at his face” Jon said, taking off his robes.

“He's not _my_ captain. Don't be childish. And he was helping Arya. She put it in her head that all the highest places in the city must be monitored to not serve as a hiding place for archers. And she wanted to make sure everything was as she planned before she leaves tomorrow, I sent him to help,” Dany explained.

"Thank you," Jon murmured. He knew that she had done it for him.

“You're _welcome”_ Dany replied “I wish you had a quieter day after yesterday. I just forgot to agree it with our son” she added, sighing, with a tired smile.

"Do you think he's running away from the talk we need to have with him? About the crown he gave Lyanna?" Jon asked, scratching his beard.

“No. I never saw Rhaegar like that. There's something wrong. He is not one to do that. He knew what everyone would think with a disappearance of that, leaving with his dragon” Dany pondered. Now it was her that almost pulled her hair out of concern.

“Is it because of the jousts? Because he was not be able to compete?” Jon suggested. His son had really come back with a sad expression. With empty eyes. It didn't suit him.

“I do not know. _Was it? _I think not. Something is worrying him. I can feel. I hope it is not something about him choosing a wife... Well ... I'll try to talk to him tomorrow. We are going to have breakfast together, aren’t we?” Dany sought confirmation.

“Yes. The whole family. Arya and Gendry too and my nephews. She leaves after that, to this mission orchestrated by you two...” Jon confirmed, lying down.

“She and Gendry…”

“What about the two? Jon asked.

“Didn't you see how they spent the day looking at each other?” Dany asked, finishing undressing, wearing a light sleepwear.

“_As if they wanted to kill each other. _No, I didn't pay attention” Jon said, watching Daenerys movement.

“Um. That too. In some moments. But in others... I thought it was more like as if they wanted... something else” Dany said, lying down too.

“Are you sure?” Jon didn't hide his surprise.

“_Yes”_ Dany laughed, wrapping herself around her husband's “Lord Baratheon was with the same face that you are now.”

* * *

_Where is he? Where is he? _The question repeated itself in Lyanna's head over and over.

Rhaegar had been out on Stormfire hours ago. And nobody knew where he was. And she was a pile of nerves for that. _At least he was in armor. Nothing happened. And where is Jane that doesn't come back?_

Lyanna had asked Jane to go out and find out about her brother, if there was any news. But she was gone a long time ago. Lyanna couldn't take it anymore.

When she had already risen to leave, her lady-in-waiting came through the door and Lyanna was startled. From her expression, she had news.

“The Prince has appeared. I was talking to your Majesties. He's in the common room now, with Jon Tarly, they are drinking there, with that foreign princess. Your Highness looks good” Jane said. Lyanna sank into an armchair, taking a deep breath.

_He is fine. He is fine. Thanks to the Seven. He is already drinking accompanied by a beautiful_ _woman. It's all right._

Lyanna closed her eyes in relief. But when she opened them again, she saw Jane twisting hands.

“What was Jane?” Lyanna asked “Is there anything else?”

“Ah... Princess... I need to tell you something...”

“I see you need it. You are about to rip your fingers off. Say it at once Jane” Lyanna ordered.

“The Prince... he... saw. He told me to get off the stairs. In silence. I couldn't do anything. He _went up... he and Jon Tarly... they saw... Your Highness...” _Jane tried to speak, looking devastated.

“_Me and Sam_?” Lyanna got up from the armchair, but her heart seemed to have dropped and stayed on the pillows.

“_Forgive me, Your Highness. He told me to leave. He ordered. He looked at me in a way that I ... He_ _realized. When he saw me, he told me to leave in silence_” Jane started to speak, almost weeping.

Lyanna felt her throat close. _That's what I wanted, wasn't it? _Bury any possibility. Any... _thing_. Maybe she succeed.

“He's in the hall on our floor, did you say?” Lyanna heard herself asking. She did not know why, but she wanted to go to him. She needed to _look_ at him.

"Yes," said Jane, looking at her own feet.

“_Come on_. Let's go over there” Lyanna said.

“What are you going to do, Your Highness? Are you going to fight with the Prince?” Jane asked nervously. Looking like she didn't want to be a part of it.

Lyanna did not answer. She just left her room, with Jane faithfully behind her. And this time, no small voice inside told her to stay. While walking to the common room on the floor not once was, she tempted to slow down, to return.

_I must only be crazy. I kissed Sam. And Rhaegar saw it. I should be happy. If Rhaegar ... If there is_ _something else... Did he see that I ... Is that what I'm going there for? To see how he is going to look at me? If he is hurt? ido I understand correctly the conversations, we have been having? Or will he treat normal and prove to me that I'm going crazy?_

Maybe that was it. She wasn't sure. She only knew that her hands did not waver when they opened the door to the common room looking for her brother's violet eyes.

“_Your Highness! Lady Jane! _What a surprise! Have you come to join us?” Jon Tarly asked, getting up from the chair, with his usual malicious smile. Him, Rhaegar _and Princess Q'ira_, they were sitting, drinking and smiling.

Lyanna noticed that Rhaegar stopped smiling as soon as Jon spoke, and that he _didn't even_ looked in her direction. Her belly seemed to plummet inside her.

“I came to see my brother, now that he decided to appear” Lyanna said, approaching the table, but Rhaegar _still_ didn't look at her. Jon was already moving two chairs away and Lyanna, for lack of a better idea, ended up sitting down. Jane too, looking like her chair had nails. She looked mortified for being there.

“_I'm fine_. You did not have to be bothered by it” Rhaegar replied, coldly. The words they were for her, but the tone of voice was one she had never heard from him.

Jane and Jon seemed to look from one to the other, watching Lyanna staring at Rhaegar and being ignored. They were both tense, waiting for what would happen.

The awkward silence was only broken when Q'ira decided to speak.

“Shall we _continue_? I was enjoying the game!” Asked Q'ira, looking right around the table, for the four people there with her.

“What game?” Lyanna asked. She didn't want to play anything, but she needed to at least try to interact.

“You say something about yourself and the other has to say whether it is a lie or truth. If you miss... You must drink… _Very simple_” Jon explained, filling their three glasses and looking questioningly to Lyanna and Jane.

“_It was_ my turn!” Q'ira said, curling up with the accent and pronunciation of the common language. Effect of what she had already drunk, for sure “_Get ready, Prince!” _she said to Rhaegar, probing him with those smart, sexy eyes.

"I'm ready," Rhaegar said, looking at Q'ira. Ignoring the urge to look at Lyanna, sitting there, saying nothing. _What is she doing here? Why does she torture me like this?_

“_I_ sing divinely well, like a _professional”_ Q'ira said, giving a little smile to Rhaegar and waiting, feeling his assessment.

“_This is ridiculous”_ Lyanna murmured, hoping that at least he would look at her, that he would at least tease her. Let her catch a glimpse of what was going on in his head.

“_As a professional?” _Rhaegar repeated, ignoring Lyanna's comment. He would not be able to look at her and not say what was stuck in his throat “I think it's a... _lie_” He said, seeing Q'ira give him a feline smile.

“_Drink!”_ She said, smug.

“_Prove it!” _Rhaegar slapped his hand on the table. Startling Lyanna in her chair. He and Princess Qathena were glaring at each other, measuring strength, but in a way that wasn't it really.

“_Drink first. _And only then will I grant you the honor, _Your Highness” _Q'ira proposed. Rhaegar gave in and turned the glass.

Q'ira took the bottle and refilled it as soon as Rhaegar set it on the table.

“An exclusive _presentation_ for the_ Dragon_ Prince, is worth at least two glasses” she teased. Rhaegar laughed.

“I'm going to drink, princess. But _I_ decide if it's worth two glasses. If I think it is not, _you_ will have to drink too.”

“_Fair” _Q'ira said, reaching out to shake his hand, Rhaegar found it funny “_What __was? _Isn't that how you greet each other here? We're closing a... deal... aren't we?” she asked, taking his hand again.

Rhaegar squeezed it. And he nodded in agreement to her. The delay in loosening the grip hands, turned Lyanna's belly. _What was going on there? And why do I care. Why __I don't get up and leave. In fact, why did I come? _She wondered.

Q'ira stood up, smoothing the golden clothes that highlighted her shiny brown skin. Rhaegar dragged the chair to face her, ready to hear it.

“What do you want, Your Highness? _Something happy or sad?” _Q'ira asked, clearing her throat.

Rhaegar smirked at her, seeming to think. He looked quickly at Lyanna. She stared at him, without blinking, with such intensity that he had to look away.

“_Sad_. Sing something sad” Rhaegar asked, drinking more.

“Are you sure, Your Highness?” Q'ira seemed surprised by his choice “I know some _very sad_ songs_. _I may end up breaking your heart” she said to Rhaegar, the long black lashes blinking exaggeratedly at him.

“_You can’t,_ princess” Rhaegar replied instantly, with a sad smile on his face _“It's already broken_” he said, looking into Lyanna's eyes, admiring her face, even though it recalled the memory of her lips glued to Sam's. He didn't care.

He wanted her to know that he was talking about her.

Lyanna shivered in her chair when her brother's violet eyes caught hers. She had gone over there for that. To check his feelings. But she heard him saying that .

_His heart_ _was broken..._

Q'ira started to sing while Rhaegar was still staring at her. She was not lying. She had an impressive voice. And he sang something sad and melodic, in high Valyrian, that made Lyanna shiver.

_It's the song. The voice. The melody. It's not for him. Isn't it...?_ She said to herself, when Q'ira approached Rhaegar's chair seductively. Still singing.

Lyanna felt empty when he let her touch his face, his chin, turning his head, look from him to her, _taking that from her._

The Qarthena Princess sang, lifting Rhaegar's face to hers, sang _looking at_ _him_. Slowly lowering her face towards him. Making Lyanna's heart race in her chest.

S_he wouldn't stay there watching it_.

Under Jon's watchful eye, Lyanna dragged her chair back and stood up. Jane imitated her. Q'ira's husky, melodious voice still filled the room. And Rhaegar seemed to be mesmerized. Lyanna walked away without saying goodbye. And when she crossed the door, she quickly looked back, only to see the foreign princess' lips too close to her brother's.

Just to see that he didn't move, that his eyes were closed, as if he waited for the moment when Q'ira would touch him. As if he longed for it.

Lyanna closed hers too, so as not to see. Not to feel. And hurriedly walked back to where she should have stayed.

* * *

His high Valyrian was not as good as Lyanna's, but he understood almost everything listened. And the music seemed to be made for him. For the miserable wounded heart, he carried in chest.

Rhaegar was lost in the song's lyrics when he felt Q'ira's breath mixed with his. She was close. _Too close._

“Open your eyes, Prince” She asked, in his ear, as soon as he finished the last few chords. _She was sitting on his lap_.

“And then?” She asked, crossing her hands on Rhaegar's neck. He continued with hands where they were. Hanging his own body to the side, without touching it.

“Two glasses were little, princess. Your voice is wonderful” Rhaegar admitted “I would love to hear more of it” he asked, looking at the closed door. To the empty chair. And feeling even more sad than he already was.

“_More?” _Q'ira smiled, delighted with the request, following his gaze going back from the door

“I never imagined that such a handsome Prince would suffer for love. Not all women in the world are at your feet?” She asked, studying Rhaegar's face.

“No, they are not” Rhaegar replied, taking the glass again, Jon was still there, seeming to decide whether to stay or leave and leave them two alone. Rhaegar looked at him in a way that said _stay._

“Do you want to have someone who you can't, Your Highness?” Q'ira asked again. Rhaegar could swear that Jon had widened his eyes more.

"Maybe," Rhaegar said, sighing, throwing his head back, farther away from her.

“I hate it when that happens” Q'ira said, with a sympathetic look, taking her hands from his neck, pouring herself more drink, but still in his lap “In fact, I'm feeling like that too. When I accepted the Iron Throne's invitation to attend the celebration, I knew that despite rumors that they were looking for a wife for the Prince, I would never be chosen. I know your people don't like foreign queens. But I really wanted to come. I was bored in Qarth. And I put it in my head that I could at least kiss someone with Valyrian blood in their veins. _I am enchanted by the stories of Ancient Valyria”_ Q'ira added, her voice amusing and seductive.

Rhaegar sighed heavily. He was already preparing to say that it would be difficult for her to get what she wanted. He still wasn't drunk enough to let himself be kissed, to anesthetize what he felt for Lyanna.

“Do you think I have a chance with the King?” Q'ira asked. Jon spit away his drink. Rhaegar blinked fast, wondering if he heard correctly.

“_With my father?”_ he repeated, trying not to smile. Jon didn't seem to be controlling himself as well as him.

“You are wonderful, Your Highness, don't get me wrong...” she said, stroking Rhaegar's chest “But I have a thing for older men. And that beard, those cold eyes... gives me goosebumps” Q'ira smirked, biting her lip, looked even blushing.

Rhaegar and Jon exchanged a brief look. He took the opportunity to get up. Q'ira didn't look hurt. But she still expected an answer.

"Princess... my father... doesn't take lovers," Rhaegar said at last, scratching his head.

“Never?” she looked amazed “I had already realized that he is not a King like those who I've seen it, but still...” she sighed.

“He and my mother love each other. It was not a political marriage, although many people think that it was, since they were the last Targaryens... But he really fell in love. Never saw my father look for another woman...” Rhaegar explained. Thinking about his parents, and in a way, feeling jealous of them.

“... and if the King had already looked, it wouldn't make much difference, because the Queen would have turned her to ashes,” Jon added, laughing out loud.

“I would also do the same, if he were mine” Q'ira shrugged.

“_Careful, Q'ira_. My mother's jealousy is known. I wouldn't risk anything...” Rhaegar warned.

“Maybe it will work if I sing to him, what do you think?” She said, smiling, drinking more.

“I think you can get undressed in front of him and it will come to nothing, Princess. _With all_ _respect” J_on Tarly said, making her laugh more.

“Shit, that was my next idea” Q'ira said, making them both smile loudly “Will I have more luck with you, _Young Dragon?” _Rhaegar stopped smiling right away.

“_Are you going to undress for him? Can I stay and see?” _Jon asked, looking extremely interested. Rhaegar kicked him under the table. Jon didn't hide his grimace and Q'ira started to smile at both.

"I think we drank too much already," she announced. "And I'm not used to being rejected. _So, no_. I won't take my clothes off. I was just thinking about a kiss. But I don't think the Prince is willing to do that” Q'ira said, standing up “Good night, gentlemen, I'm going to retire.”

“Good night, princess” Rhaegar stood up and kissed her hand “Don't forget mine advice... about my father... I would not like to see anything bad happen to him” he added.

He hoped she wasn't a fool to really try anything. It wasn't going to end well.

“I will not forget ... But allow me to give you one too” Q'ira said, approaching him, whispering in his ear “_corner your beautiful beloved in a corner and kiss her until she forgets_ _what her name is and who she is. Believe me, those little gray eyes are begging for_ _that, as much as you”_ she said, kissing his cheek, leaving Rhaegar's heart with a hard-on, while walking away.

“What in the name of the gods did she tell you? You look pale!” Jon asked, as soon as the door slammed. Rhaegar was not really shocked that she noticed. They were both no longer more able to act normally. More people would notice. There was no way. He needed air… because of the mental image that now swirled in his mind.

“You do not want to know.” Rhaegar asked, holding on to the chair so as not to go out and walk to Lyanna's door and do what Q’ira had said to him.


End file.
